Faith Can Move Mountains
by sbarra
Summary: This is a re-worked attempt to resolve the television series' cliff-hanger ending. Christy/Neil *Complete - Thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The story of "Christy" is owned by the Marshall-LeSourd Family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for Catherine Marshall's work.  
This fiction is written to amuse and inspire her fans. It uses themes from the book and the Family Productions Inc. television series._

**"Faith Can Move Mountains"**

Chapter 1

"Down in the valley,  
valley so low  
Hang your head over,  
hear the wind blow.  
Hear the wind blow, love,  
hear the wind blow;  
Hang your head over,  
hear the wind blow."

Christy couldn't help but think of the haunting words as, as she stood in front of the crowded schoolhouse steps. The beautiful mountains were all around her, but she could also hear the lonely call of the wind, as autumn leaves blew from the trees across the meadow. She glanced down at David's engagement ring in her hands once again; her heart was in turmoil.

Her shaking hands were blurred by the tears pooling in her deep, blue eyes. Christy slowly brushed them away and turned to look up at Neil. He leaned forward anxiously on his horse, and studied her eyes. She felt like she was under a microscope! Until now, she had always felt free to share her deepest thoughts with Neil, but everything had changed. How could Christy tell him that she had realised that she was in love with him? His wife, Margaret, so long absent from their lives, had again returned.

Christy quickly turned away from the broad-shouldered doctor, back towards the hopeful smile of the tall, young preacher beside her. Christy sighed. David stepped forward to reassure her. She wanted to flee. She couldn't be with David, either, because she was not in love with him.

Christy continued to weep. Small hands clutched at her legs and waist. Christy steadied herself, wiping her eyes. She looked down into the concerned faces of Sam Houston, Lulu and Mountie. Christy turned slowly to look at all of the children she loved so much. God had really given her a gift when he had led her to leave her privileged life in Asheville to teach these poor children in the Smoky Mountains .

"It's a might purty ring… but are ye feeling poorly, Miz Christy?" Ruby Mae asked, worriedly, stepping towards her.

"I will be alright, children. I need for you to leave early today, so that Reverend Grantland and I can talk," Christy told them, watching as they slowly began to walk back towards their homes.

Neil dismounted his horse and walked with Ruby Mae towards the Mission house, trying to comfort her. Christy watched until she saw the red-haired girl run inside, calling for Miss Alice. She felt relieved. Although, Alice was Margaret's mother, Christy would need the Quaker woman's strength to help her to keep faith.

Christy breathed in the crisp mountain air, and silently prayed for the right words to say. She stepped towards David and held out the ring box.

"I'm sorry, David. I'm not ready for this… You have always been so kind to me…I love you, but I'm not in love with you… I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you…" Christy took a deep breath, and looked up at the intense pain and anger on his face.

David reached out and took the ring box quickly, and put it back in his pocket. Christy was surprised when David did not speak to her. She had expected him to try to express his feelings, to reason with her, to say something. Christy was even more shocked when David, turned in rage, and strode towards Neil, who was beginning to mount his horse to leave, not wanting to intrude on the young couple's privacy.

Neil turned as David approached him. He backed away, with his palms in the air, as he saw the anger on David's face. He was surprised to realise that Christy must have declined the preacher's proposal.

"David, please… let me explain?" Christy called, as she ran towards him, grabbing at his arm.

"I told you, MacNeill! It was only mere hours ago, that I told you that you confused her, and that you needed to stop holding her back! She won't accept my proposal with you breathing down her neck!" David shouted, balling his trembling hands into fists.

"David, please calm down. Neil is trying to leave. Let's go for a walk," Christy pleaded with him, but he ignored her.

"It's not like you to be so quiet, Doctor. You're so arrogant and opinionated!" David bellowed at him.

"What do you want me to say, Grantland?" Neil asked, struggling to keep his temper in check.

Miss Alice opened the door of the Mission house and began to walk down the steps. Her brown eyes were widened in surprise at David's harsh, loud words, and her brow furrowed with concern as she saw their distressing effect.

Christy took a few steps towards her mentor. Her heart was in her throat, as she stepped in between Neil and David. Christy was so overcome with emotion that she could no longer stand. She crumpled onto the bottom step at Alice's feet. The older woman sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Christy! I lost my head for a moment. I just want you to see that I am the man for you," David said, kneeling in front of her, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't bear to lose your friendship, David," Christy whispered, looking at David's regretful eyes. She gazed up at the lines of concern on Neil's face.

"I told you he would eat you alive, Pollyanna!" Margaret said angrily, seeing the look of longing in the young woman's eyes as she looked up at the doctor.

"Margaret! I didn't expect to see thee...you... here… Please don't be unkind to Christy," Alice exclaimed.

Neil reached his hand towards his wife's shoulder, not wanting her to say something else she may regret. She stepped away from him towards the others.

"I didn't come to see you, Mother. I seem to remember you disowning me when we last spoke. I came to talk to this… naïve 'teacher'!"

"Why don't we go back to my cabin?" Neil asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice, as he looked at her spiteful face, and the hurt looks Alice and Christy exchanged.

"Don't pretend you suddenly want to spend time with me, Mac!" Margaret exclaimed.

"May I do something to help, Margaret?" David asked, standing up.

"You could leave… you could all leave, while I speak to Christy," Margaret said, her voice shaking slightly.

Christy stood up and wiped her eyes. She prayed for courage, "I meant every word I said to you in El Pano, Margaret. God wants to heal your heart. You need to stop running away…"

"You're one to talk about running away! What was that up at the cabin?" Margaret interrupted her.

"I… I often find Neil to share my joys and my troubles. I did it for months before we even knew you were alive. I will try to stop… When I saw that… I'm sorry that I interrupted your reunion with your husband. I'm sorry that Neil left you to come after me. He was concerned because I was upset… I know you don't like to be alone. I am sorry," Christy told her, reaching out to comfort her, as she saw how upset Margaret truly was.

"Why are you being kind to me?" Margaret was confused.

Christy looked around at Alice, David and Neil, who all seemed transfixed by the scene. She felt embarrassed. She took Margaret's arm and stepped away from the others, turning away from their intense looks.

"I really am sorry that you are upset, Margaret. I didn't mean for you to get angry. I know there is good in you. I'm really not like Pollyanna. I am not some fictional character without faults. I'm a real person with many failings. I'm too quick to judge people sometimes, I can be very stubborn, I lose my temper with the children; I am sometimes insensitive. I know you don't trust in God, but I do. He is so gracious. I wish you would accept His love and forgiveness. I want you to make peace with your mother and your husband. Their grief over your… actions shows me how much they care for you and need to forgive you," Christy told her.

"I… I don't know what to say," Margaret told her, gazing at her incredulously.

"Will you think about what I have said?" Christy asked.

"Of course," Margaret replied, as they turned back towards the others.

"Will you come in and have tea with me, Margaret?" Alice asked cautiously.

"No, Mother. I… Mac, please take me home," Margaret said, stepping away from Christy, and looking up at him.

Neil resignedly nodded at his wife, as David put an arm around Alice .

"Goodbye, Neil," Christy said sadly, looking up at him briefly, before she turned and fled into the Mission house. She ran past Ruby Mae, who stood in the doorway in shock.

As she entered her room, she heard horses' hooves echoing from the clearing. Part of her wished that she could ride away with Neil, and she cursed herself, as she curled up on her bed. She fell asleep weeping and praying for God to take away her feelings for Neil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Christy awoke early the next morning. She felt heartsick with grief: she had hurt David, Margaret had upset Miss Alice, and Christy had promised not to spend time with Neil. How could she spend each day avoiding him? How could she face anyone? She reached for her Bible. She needed some words of encouragement before she could face anyone. The book fell open to the third chapter of Lamentations: "God's mercies are new every morning… Great is Thy faithfulness."

She slowly stood up and dressed. As she tied a ribbon in her hair, she prayed that she would keep faith, despite her guilty and sad heart.

"How are you feeling, Miss Alice?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I did not sleep well, Christy. Thank you for what thee said to Margaret," Alice replied.

"I hope she thinks about what I said. Where is David?" Christy asked, as Ruby Mae entered the room, carrying a bucket of water.

"He hasn't come in yet. You look a little tired. I'll get you some oatmeal," Alice said, walking over to the stove.

Christy ate it quickly. She pulled her satchel across her shoulder, and nearly collided with David as she rushed out the door. They looked awkwardly at each other.

"I… will see you for M-mathematics after the dinner spell," Christy stuttered, before quickly walking over towards the schoolhouse.

She began preparing for the day's classes. She wrote 'October 12th, 1913' and her Bible verse from Lamentations on the chalk board. Christy heard a horse approaching at high speed. She walked to the window and saw Neil out the front of the Mission. He was sitting astride Charlie, his sweaty shirt clinging to him, as he called into the house. Christy watched as Alice ran out of the house, rushed for her horse, and then followed Neil down the road.

"Miz Christy! Miz Christy!" Ruby Mae called, running into the room.

"What's wrong, Ruby Mae?" Christy asked.

"Miss Alice said to tell ya that she and the Doc'll be away for a few nights over at Raven Gap, cos there be influenza over there," the girl told her.

"We will pray for them when the other children arrive. Can you help me to get set up for the spelling game we're going to play today? I thought it might encourage Creed and Little Burl to learn their words this week."

"Yes'm!" Ruby Mae said, excitedly.

Christy listened to her friendly chatter while the other children began to enter the room and take their seats. After she had taken the roll, she realised that several children were all staring quietly at her. They seemed worried about her.

"Ya shorely cried a storm o'tears, yesterday, Teacher," Sam Houston said quietly, voicing their concerns.

"Children, I was very sad yesterday… I could not accept the Preacher's ring, and agree to become his wife. I didn't want to hurt my friend. Reverend Grantland will be here this afternoon to teach Mathematics, just like every other Friday afternoon. Now let's pray and start our spelling lesson," she told them.

The next week was a blur of long classes and disjointed conversations. Fairlight and Ruby Mae sensed that she didn't want to be alone with David, so they walked around, helping her to milk the cow, feed the chickens and wash the laundry. Fairlight warned Ruby Mae not to keep trying to get Christy to tell her what was wrong. Christy tried to keep herself busy, because she did not want to think about how even if Neil was one mile away from her, she would not be able to see him. She thought about going and seeing Margaret, but it had taken all of her courage to say what she had already said to his wife. Christy admitted to herself that there were times when she resented Margaret's return. Christy wanted to be with Neil so badly. She prayed that God would change her heart. Christy had trouble sleeping and she pushed her food around on her plate. She tried to be cheerful. She tried not to avoid David so much, but she felt so heartsick.

David reached up to write the date on the board: 'October 19th, 1913', realising that Christy had forgotten to do so. He wrote up some long division questions, and began helping the children to answer them on their slates. Christy sat at a desk in the back of the room, gazing out of the window. An hour later, he dismissed school for the day. He followed the children out after class. He glanced back at Christy, who had placed her head on the desk. He was very worried about her. David walked over to the Mission house and was relieved to see that Alice and Neil were riding towards him. He held up a hand and waved them over.

"I am glad that you have both returned safely. I checked on Margaret when you had not returned after a few days. She seemed well. She even spoke with me about some of the things Christy had said about forgiveness. I am worried about Christy, though. She has barely eaten all week, and I don't think she's sleeping much. I think she's worried about... She's in the schoolhouse. Could you check her over, Doctor?" David asked.

"Of course, thankyou, David," Neil said, and rode his horse over to the schoolhouse, as Alice and David walked over to the barn together.

Neil dismounted and tied Charlie's reins to the hitching post. He walked up the stairs and into the room. Christy appeared to be asleep at a desk. He approached her, and shook her slightly. She looked up at him and burst into tears.

"What is it, lass? Are you ill?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

She shook her head. She was so overcome with emotions at seeing him; ones she knew she wasn't allowed to feel, that she could not speak.

"You must have had a tough week. I know what will cheer you up. How about I take you up to Aunt Hattie's for a visit?" he asked, smiling at her.

Christy wiped her eyes, and nodded. She wrote David and Miss Alice a quick note to tell them where she was going, and left it on the desk. She stood up and followed Neil outside.

Neil helped her to his horse and lifted her onto the saddle. He grabbed the reins, and jumped up behind her.

He turned Charlie around and they quickly left the Mission behind. As they entered the woods, Christy was gripped by sadness and guilt over her feelings for Neil. Fresh tears stung her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Neil hummed soothingly to her as she leant back against him in the saddle. After a few minutes, Christy realised that they were almost at Hattie's cabin. He spurred Charlie on, until they reached a meadow, near his Aunt's home. He dismounted and tied the horse's reins to a tree. Neil helped Christy down, clutching her hand as she sat down with him in the warm sunlight. He wanted to make her smile.

Neil whispered to her for what seemed like hours. He always used stories to calm his patients and enthral the children. He stroked Christy's thumb with his own, as he quietly told her the history of the MacNeill Clan of Barra, then he talked about his grandparents and parents. Christy had heard most of the tales before, but his deep voice soothed her heart. As she listened to his Scottish brogue, she slowly rested her head on his shoulder. The lilting of his voice seemed to match his rhythmic breathing. The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the trees.

Neil stopped telling her the tales and took a drink from a water flask. They both sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Christy looked up at his worn face, as the sun began to cast shadows of the tall trees across it. She shifted and sighed.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, lass. Is this about David? He's worried that you're not taking care of yourself. Why are you so sad?" he asked quietly.

"I never wanted to hurt him. I feel horrible. Thank you for bringing me up here. I wish we could spend time together more," Christy told him.

"I missed you, lass. David does care deeply for you. He will come to accept your decision. I know how unwise it is to rush into marriage, when you are not ready for it. You know, Margaret was touched by what you said about forgiveness. We had a long talk before I got called away to Raven Gap. Your… faith astounds me, Christy. I care deeply for Margaret, but our marriage died when she faked her death years ago. I couldn't open my heart to her, when she returned the first time; I can't bring myself to truly do it this time. I wish I was… free of her," Neil replied.

"Neil, as I've told you before you are still married to her; you can't just wish her away. Your marriage doesn't cease to exist when she runs away or behaves immodestly! She misses you and Alice so much. You need to forgive her. God wants to help you to do that. You won't be truly free until you do," Christy said passionately.

"Oh, Christy, I wish I could forget about all the pain. Margaret and I have said such hurtful things to each other for so long! She sees herself as a 'bastard' child! Marrying me was just another act of rebellion! She once told me that she chose me because she thought Alice and the Quaker circle would never approve of some rough mountain man from the backwoods, and that she deserved no better… it all makes me feel so unloved," Neil reached forward and wrapped his arms around Christy.

Compassion for him stirred in her chest. Then, she suddenly realised the impropriety of what was happening. She had left the Mission with a married man, who was now pressing her to himself, as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Stop, Neil," she said quietly, yet firmly.

"Stop what, Christy?" he asked, confused.

"I wish you could grasp the love that the people of these mountains have for you. But… Please, we must stand up. This is not proper. I'll go up and visit with Aunt Hattie. You must return to your wife."

"I don't want to be with her, Christy!" he exclaimed.

She felt his heart thumping in his chest. He took several deep breaths, still clinging to her. She gently pushed against his shoulders. Neil looked hurt, as he slowly stood up and reached for her hand. Christy got to her feet and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry, Neil," she choked out, not knowing what else to say or do.

"I'm going to go and see Dan Scott before I go back to her. I will come and check on you at the Mission in a few days," he told her.

Neil strode away and untied his horse. Christy wept as he mounted Charlie and rode away at breakneck speed. She turned towards Hattie McCabe's cabin and tried to compose herself. Her vision was so blurred by tears, that she did not see who suddenly struck her on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christy felt sharp, shooting pain in her left temple. She tried to call out, but she had been winded as she fell to the ground. Large hands grabbed hers and began to drag her towards the woods, where darkness enveloped them both.

"You're a pretty one! Pity I got business to take care of!" a burly man said, leaning over her.

She cried out in pain, as the man sat on her, putting a leg on each side of her trembling body. He roughly kissed her lips, biting one as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. She could smell liquor on his warm breath. Christy was gripped by fear. She struggled with him as he reached for her hands. He grabbed her wrists, holding them in front of her, and wound a cord around them. He became angry and punched her in the left eye, as she continued to try to free herself.

"You let the doctor touch ya!" he told her, tearing her shirt, as he touched her breasts. She called out as his nails dug into her flesh. He ripped a section off of her petticoat and tied it around her mouth to gag her.

"Now, listen good… I'm not from around here, and I'm looking for a tart who owes me some money. I happen to know that she's married to that doctor. I don't wanna run into him in a hurry. I had to be smart about what I asked folks. Some mailman told me where his Aunt lived. I gets up here and I watches for an old lady. She's not around. Then I sees you and him. I seen his picture in Margaret's locket. I thinks if I can get you alone, you can show me where she be at. So, start walking…" the man said, pulling Christy roughly to her feet and pushing her in the back.

Christy's head throbbed and she stumbled. She looked back at him and tried to shake her head. She couldn't let him hurt Margaret. He grabbed her, pulling out a knife and holding it to her neck.

"Take me to that thieving whore now!" he demanded.

Christy realised that she had no choice but to make her way to Neil's cabin. She felt dizzy and walked slowly. She hoped that Neil would be there by the time they got there, so that he could protect Margaret and herself from this violent man. He pushed her roughly several times, making her hurry up the path.

Christy could not see Neil's horse in the barn, as they climbed up the last hill past the river. Neil had not returned from seeing Dan Scott. The rough man pulled her up onto the porch and along to the door, he looked around again and then knocked on it. Christy tried to call out to warn Margaret, but the gag was too tight. He became enraged and struck her again on the left side of her face. She wanted to vomit. Her head throbbed and seared with pain. The last thing Christy saw as she fell was Margaret's horror-filled face, as she opened the door.

Christy's eyes fluttered open, trying to focus in the darkness. She was lying on a damp bed of autumn leaves, which rustled as she moved. The moon was high above her in the sky. The dark trees twisted and swayed in the cold breeze. Christy tried to sit up quickly, but her head throbbed, and her hands were tied together. She must have been attacked. How had this happened? She thought working at a Mission would be so safe. She felt confused and numb.

Where was she? She remembered following Ben Pentland from El Pano. She pulled her knees up to her chest and huddled there, trying to get warm, trying to think. Her vision was blurred. What had happened? Christy could hear someone sobbing, or was she merely imagining it? Her ears were ringing. She shook as she tried to sit up and look around. Her head ached and she felt like she might throw up. She slowly dragged herself along the ground towards the blurred outline she could see.

Christy slowly realised that another woman was standing against a nearby tree and weeping. Had she also been attacked? Was she part of a search party? Slowly, the woman turned and their eyes met.

"Christy! You're alive!" the woman said, racing forwards. Christy was shocked to see dark bruises on the woman's neck, and blood pouring from a wound in her stomach. The woman's beautiful hair touched Christy's face, as she pulled the gag away from her mouth.

"Who… why? Where is the mission?" Christy slurred her words, rubbing her eyes and gasping as she realised a man's body lay motionless nearby.

"I'm so sorry, Christy. Gregson tracked me down because I owed him seven hundred dollars, from my time in Atlanta. He told me that if I didn't come out to this clearing and do exactly as he said, he would do terrible things to you. I saw that he had hurt you and I got so angry. … I shot him. I've kept a gun in my waistband for weeks. I was so afraid he would come. I should have warned Neil and Mother. I love them so. I want you to know that I prayed tonight for you. I thought about how bravely you faced this, and knew it was because of your faith. God really does care for me, too…. I think… Christy… Your eyes aren't focussing? You're fading," the woman said, gripping her wound in agony, as she bent over Christy, clinging to her, covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"Margaret? Christy?" Neil called, approaching a large clearing behind his cabin.

"Christy? Margaret? David yelled, following him.

David and Neil were astonished by the devastation in the clearing. They quickly dismounted their horses and ran forwards, almost tripping over in their haste to reach the two women. Christy lay on the ground, beaten and curled up. A very pale Margaret lay across her. There was so much blood. Neil quickly leant forward and stretched Margaret out on the ground. He shuddered as he realised she had no pulse. His eyes filled with tears as he saw the knife wound in her stomach and the bruises on her face and neck. Neil quickly wiped his face on his shirt sleeve. He turned around to examine Christy. He carefully untied her hands. David shook with the shock of seeing her like that. He, Neil, Dan and Jeb had searched for hours when they realised that both women were missing. He watched as Neil examined her carefully.

David looked at her torn clothes and quickly covered her with his coat. He turned away for a moment. He was shocked to see a man with a bullet wound to the head, lying nearby, "That man must have attacked them!"

"Aye… Christy's head is badly wounded. It was probably caused by brute force blows. Margaret's blood has seeped into her clothes, but I can't see any cuts on Christy, apart from the scratch marks on her chest, and a bitten lip…" Neil said, shuddering, as he pulled off his coat to wrap around Christy's cold and beaten body as well. He grabbed bandages out of his saddle bag and wrapped them tightly around her head.

"She's so still and pale…I'm so sorry about Margaret, Neil... We need to get her body and this… man's moved, too. The federal marshal will have to come from Lyleton for an inquest. I'll have to organise funerals," David said.

"Calm down, David… You mount Prince and I'll hand Christy up to you. You must move slowly, we can't risk her head being bumped again. I will follow you with Margaret's body. We can send someone back here later," Neil told him.

Neil carefully picked Christy up and handed her up to David, saying, "We will look after you, lass."

"Oh, Margaret! I'm so sorry I stayed away so long. How I wish I could fix this!" he said, gently cradling his wife's broken body to himself, as he mounted his horse and followed David.

" Alice ! We found them. They were attacked," David called, as they finally reached the Mission house.

Alice, Fairlight and Ruby Mae ran out of the house, and began to weep with grief.

"Miz Christy and Miz Margaret are both hurt!" Ruby Mae exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Alice . She didn't last the night," Neil said, holding Margaret tightly to himself, as he awkwardly dismounted his horse, and carried her body up the stairs into the Mission parlour. He placed her on the davenport. Alice followed him inside, weeping as she held her daughter. Fairlight stooped down and patted the older woman on the shoulder.

"I have to go to help Christy," Neil said quietly, as he held the door open for David, who quickly carried Christy upstairs and laid her on her bed. Fairlight and Ruby Mae raced into the room, after Neil.

"Fairlight, David, she's coming to!" Neil told them.

"So dizzy! Feel hurt… keep trying to wake up…My eyes…Ears ringing… shakes…" Christy whispered, slurring the words.

"Calm down… I'll test your reflexes," he seemed concerned as he did so.

"What is it, Neil?" David asked anxiously, reaching for Christy's hand.

"Concussion…. when she was struck on the head, it caused swelling. This can have several complications. They will ease as the swelling goes down. She needs fluids, bed rest and medication to ease the pain. Drink this. We will watch over you," he said soothingly, handing her some medicine.

Christy smiled weakly at him and drank it. She handed him the glass. As she looked at his concerned face, and rough, yet gentle hands, a wave of confusion washed over her.

"You're Doctor MacNeill, aren't you? I do not believe that Mr Pentland formally introduced me. I'm Christy Huddleston. I… My head," Christy said.

"Try to rest now, lass," Neil said quietly, looking at David and Fairlight's shocked faces.

Christy looked bewilderedly around the room and saw the woman, who had reminded her of a highland princess, "Mrs… Spencer! How is your brother? I am sorry I couldn't do more to help. It was the smell of the ether. Mr Allen's wife… the axe… Did I faint? Did I hit my head? Is this the Mission ? How did I get here?"

"I carried you back here… I am so sorry, Christy," David told her, as Fairlight began to stroke her hair.

Christy's brow furrowed, "Thankyou…Have we met?"

Neil put an arm on David's shoulder to silence him. The doctor sat next to her on the bed, "This is David Grantland, Miss Huddleston. He's the preacher here at Cutter Gap. Your head has been injured. He will go and contact your family. I want you to drink this whole glass. You need to rest."

Christy sipped another glass of the bitter mixture, "I begged my parents to let me leave Asheville . Miss Alice spoke so passionately about the need for a teacher here. I hope that God will help me to care for all of the children. Daddy embarrassed me on the train, by telling the conductor to keep an eye on his Little Miss. I don't want to worry them, but I feel so sore."

"I'll ring them right away!" David told her, striding out of the room.

Neil sat with her as she lapsed in and out of consciousness all day, mopping her brow and talking to her quietly. Fairlight forced him to eat, and they fed Christy broth and water whenever she awoke. Fairlight left the room to check on Alice once more, who would not leave Margaret's side. David had left Dan Scott to sit with her, while he and the other men dug graves and made coffins.

"She remembers you, Alice, the Spencers and the Allens. She even remembers Ben Pentland. Why doesn't she remember me?" David asked Neil, standing in Christy's doorway, later that day.

Neil looked up at him, sure that the same hurt was reflected in his own eyes, "She only vaguely remembers some names and faces. Short-term amnesia is a symptom of the concussion. She doesn't seem to remember anything past me performing Bob Allen's operation, and her beginning to follow Ben towards the Mission house. She thinks it is January, 1912. She doesn't realise that is really October, 1913. We need to be very patient. If we suddenly tell her everything, it will slow her recovery and make her distressed. She may wake up in the next hour and remember everything. She may only remember small sections at a time…"

"May I sit up with her? She may wake up and begin to remember the attack. I want to look after her," David said.

"Please do. I need to go and sit with Alice and Margaret. You come and get me the moment she needs me," Neil said quietly, standing up and walking slowly out of the room.

David fell asleep with his head on her quilt, whispering to her about how much she meant to them all. Before dawn, the next morning, Christy woke to the sounds of Alice , sobbing and calling her daughter's name. Christy touched her chest, her lip, her eye and her head. She was so sore. Suddenly, she felt as if her brain would burst with the hundreds of images that rushed before her. She saw David's beautiful smile as he caught her in the storm on her first night at the Mission . She saw Neil's worried face as she helped him to operate on Little Burl. She saw the children's delighted faces at Thanksgiving, as her father made his way towards her with her relieved mother. She saw Fairlight sewing a quilt. She saw Miss Alice handing her a leaf and telling her to hold on to joy. Then Christy thought of Margaret. She screwed up her eyes and screamed incessantly. She struggled as someone wrapped their arms around her.

"It's alright, Christy, you're safe!" David said urgently, as Neil crashed into the room and grabbed a hypodermic syringe and bottle from his bag.

"David! Neil! He hurt Margaret! You have to help her!" Christy screamed.

"Calm down, lass. We know… there was nothing we could do… for Margaret. You need to sleep," Neil told her quietly as he approached her with the syringe.

"We won't let anyone hurt you," David whispered soothingly.

"David! Hold her down," Neil suddenly shouted, as Christy began to toss violently, her eyes rolling in her head.

The men struggled with her as her arms and legs flailed in the bed. Neil managed to inject her behind her left elbow, and she slowly went limp.

"Will she be alright, Neil? What just happened?" David asked anxiously, as Neil fumbled with his stethoscope, and lifted her up to check her vital signs.

"That was a convulsion. It is another symptom. The memory loss was very brief. She is in shock," Neil told him, gently placing Christy back against the pillows, "Her breathing has eased. Her heart rate is only a little elevated. Will you pray, David?"  
"Of course," David said softly.

David and Neil carefully tucked her in, and sat back stiffly in their chairs. Neil listened as David asked God to heal Christy.

"I gave her enough Veronal to last several hours. She needs to rest, while the swelling goes down. I will go back down to Alice and help her to place Margaret in the coffin, while you bury the… other body," Neil said, as he and David slowly left the room.

_A/N: Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Christy opened her eyes on Monday morning, and was again reminded of the horrible events of Friday evening. She could feel the bed shaking and hear someone talking, as they clutched her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the stool near her bed, where Neil was slumped over, pouring his heart out to God.

"If you are a loving God, why do you let such horrible things happen? Alice and I should not have had to bury Margaret. Christy should not have to endure this pain," Neil wept bitterly.

Christy reached out and touched his hand. He slowly looked up at her; his eyes were so full of pain; that a tear slid down her cheek.

"I… I didn't mean to wake you, lass. I'm sorry," he choked out.

"Shh…" She picked up a handkerchief from her bedside table, and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I am more worried about you. I want to tell you and Alice about what happened. I want you to hear about the good that God brought out of the… attack. Will you ask her to come and sit with me?" Christy said.

"She's downstairs in the parlour with Dan. David has not returned from El Pano, yet. He went to fetch your Father. The marshal wants to ask you a few questions, but I have asked him to wait. I'm not sure you are ready to see Alice , either," Neil said, searching her face.

"I've been resting for days. I need to do this. I need to try to help you all make sense of what has happened," Christy pleaded with him.

He nodded, and she pulled a shawl around herself and slowly sat up, as he walked out the door. She wiped her eyes as she heard the feet coming back up the stairs. Neil helped Alice over to the stool by Christy's bed; she sat there stiffly, not looking at the young woman. Christy looked at her numb face and reddened eyes. Neil sat on the corner of Christy's bed, in front of the grieving woman. He placed a large hand over Alice 's small, trembling ones, which were clasped in her lap. A tall man entered the room, and sat on the other stool. He pulled out a fountain pen and notepad.

"I am Gentry Long, Miss Huddleston. I need to conduct an inquest into these deaths. Doctor MacNeill tells me you are still quite weak, but could you give me an account of what occurred on Friday night?" the marshal asked.

Christy nodded at him, then looked at Alice , "I… I am so sorry about Margaret… I will start at the beginning. I was being so selfish while you were away in Raven Gap… I hated hurting David… so I avoided him. I missed you and Neil terribly. I hadn't been eating or sleeping properly. Perhaps, if I had… I would have been strong enough to stop him… On Friday, after Neil took me up to Aunt Hattie's… I realised that it was wrong for us to be together… We had been… holding each other, comforting each other… I told him to go back to Margaret… He left, saying he would check on Dan before he went home…" Christy reached out for her glass, and sipped the cool water, wishing the lump in her throat would dissolve.

"I found Dan and Aunt Hattie at the Spencer's cabin, Christy. David arrived, angry and worried that you had not returned to the Mission house. It was quite late. He had already been up to my cabin, looking for us. I asked him if Margaret had seen you, thinking perhaps that you went to see her, when you realised that my Aunt was not home. David told me that there was no sign of Margaret at my cabin. I thought this was strange, because we had had some peaceful conversations, just before I left for Raven Gap. We knew she wasn't with Alice . Jeb, Dan, David and I set out to search for you both…" Neil ran a hand through his unruly curls.

"A man hit me across the head and dragged me into the woods. It is all a blur. He smelt like liquor and he was very rough with me. He said something about me being pretty and I was petrified. Suddenly he was… on top of me, he held me down and tried to… kiss me… he touched me… when I struggled he bit my lip and scratched at my chest. He punched me in the eye. He gagged me and tied my wrists together… He told me that Margaret was a… he called her awful names. He said she owed him a lot of money. He was trying to track her down to get it back, to take revenge… He knew Neil's name and what he looked like from seeing Margaret's locket… I… He found out about where Hattie lived…he seemed to be afraid of Neil… but he wanted to find Margaret. I should have done more to stop him…" Christy shuddered, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Christy…" Alice whispered, fresh tears falling down her face.

"I want you to hear what she said, Miss Alice. So, I tried to resist him, but he held a knife to my neck, and pushed me along. We made it to the door of the cabin, and when I tried to make noises to warn Margaret he hit me on the head again. I collapsed. She looked so horrified when she opened the door and saw us. I must have been unconscious for some time. I came to… I dragged myself over to her… I was in a lot of pain. My mind played tricks on me… I thought she was so beautiful; but I couldn't quite place her face… Margaret was very upset. She took off my gag and held onto me. She apologised. I found it hard to talk; I couldn't work out what had happened. When I woke up last night, thinking about it all, I thought that I should have looked past my own pain and asked her to untie my hands, so I could tend to her stomach wound. It was bleeding, and I should have put pressure on it…" Christy took another sip of water.

"Please don't blame yourself, lass… You had a severe concussion," Neil told her, tears spilling down his rugged face.

"She told me that this man Gregson had tracked her down because she owed him seven hundred dollars, from her time in Atlanta . He had threatened to… hurt me, if she didn't go to the clearing with him. Margaret did as he said. She was trying to protect me. She told me that she should have warned you two that he may come for her. She wouldn't have made enough money to pay him off… She had kept a gun in the waistband of her skirts for weeks. She must have shot him in the head. I'm not sure exactly… he must have stabbed her first, before he fell down dead…"

"Perhaps you should rest now, Miss Huddleston," Gentry Long suggested.

"I must tell Neil and Alice what she said. I owe her that much. She told me that she loved you both so much. Margaret said that she saw how brave I was and knew it was because of my faith in the Lord. She said that she had prayed for me and she thought that perhaps God could care for her, too. Then I passed out," Christy reached for Alice , hugging her as they both sobbed.

"I will leave you all now to mourn your loss," Gentry Long stood up, and walked slowly out of the room, as Neil stood up and began to mix a sedative to give to the young woman.

"Oh, Christy… I am so sorry I did not come and sit with thee, sooner. I feel so ashamed. A small part of me fell back into my old sin. I blamed you for living when she did not. I was so angry at God… I love thee so much. Remember last time I got upset with thee about thy friendship with Neil… We resolved not to forget Margaret, but to see thee as another gift… Do you remember that?" Alice asked.

Christy smiled weakly, "I gave you a leaf like the one you had given me… a symbol of joy. I hope you can see that God was at work in this…"

"You need to rest now, Christy, drink this please," Neil said quietly, handing her a glass, and making sure she drank it all. He and Alice slowly made their way to the door.

"Neil, I think that Margaret is in Heaven. She turned to God and He is faithful to forgive our sins... I want you to have that same resting place someday," she said quietly, shutting her eyes and rubbing her head briefly.

Neil was overcome by his emotions. He looked at Alice, not sure what to say or do. She gently put her arm around him and they walked downstairs together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

As rays of sunlight began to peek into the room on Tuesday morning, Christy's screams echoed through the house.

"Neil! Neil! Come back! Stop him! Margaret!" she yelled.

Chairs quickly scrapped away from the kitchen table. David's long legs pounded up the stairs. He was quickly followed by Neil and Christy's father, William Huddleston.

"She's having a nightmare!" David exclaimed as he and Neil both tried to wake her.

"No!" Christy screamed, thrashing around in her bedclothes. She struggled with Neil and David's hands on her shoulders. Christy awoke to their voices as they reassured her.

Her hand flew to her head, and as she looked at their faces, she realised again that it was all true.

Neil held her tightly, "Shh… lass. It's all over. You're safe. We're here."

She buried her face in his chest, clutching his collar, sobbing. He sat down with her on the bed. She clung to him, not wanting this part of the dream to end, not wanting to go back to the leaf-strewn cold ground and all the blood. Neil hummed, rocking her back and forth in his lap. Slowly, she loosened her hold on him, and began to calm down.

"Now, you have to follow your doctor's orders. I want you to get back into bed. I'll check you over, and then you can have a quiet visit with your father and David," Neil told her as he laid her back on the bed, and pulled the covers over her legs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Girlie. I am sorry to see you so upset. I shall sit by you on that other side, and hold your hand," William said, making his way around the bed.

"Thank you, Daddy. I feel a little better now," she said softly.

"Did you want me to leave, Christy?" David asked quietly

"Oh, please don't go, David. I feel like I haven't seen you for a year!" she exclaimed, smiling as he sat down near her father.

"Is Miss Alice alright, Neil?" Christy asked him, watching him as he unrolled a fresh bandage.

"She went up to Blackberry Creek Mill to collect Ruby Mae this morning. Our favourite redhead bravely relayed messages for us after the attack, and then went to stay with the Allens. I think your words last night helped Alice a great deal," Neil smiled.

"Thank you," Christy whispered.

"Now stay still, Miss Huddleston," Neil said in his professional voice.

The carefully moved the collar of her dressing gown and looked at the wound on her upper chest. He looked at her left eye carefully. He applied ointment to bruises and scratches. He chuckled quietly as Christy wrinkled her nose, at the strong-smelling concoction.

"I must look a sight!" she said self-consciously.

"You just wrinkled your nose. It always makes me laugh. Regaining your sense of smell is another good sign that the concussion is lessening," Neil smiled at her, and began to gently loosen the bandage around her head.

"You always look beautiful, darling," her father whispered, leaning in to kiss her hand.

"Even in ridiculous hats," David added with a mischievous grin.

Neil applied more ointment to the head wound and secured the fresh bandage to it.  
He then tested her reflexes, watching her eye movements carefully. He listened to her breathing and checked her heart rate. Relief showed on his face.

"Alright, lass… Prayers are being answered. You are much better. I just want to ask you a few questions. I've been sedating you for days. I don't know how much you remember, but when you first came to, you seemed to think it was January, 1912. You remembered leaving Asheville , following Ben Pentland to the Spencers, and almost collapsing while I drilled a hole into Bob Allen's head, so we were all a bit concerned," Neil told her.

"Particularly me, Christy…. You didn't remember who I was!" David teased her.

"I am so sorry! Did I say a lot of foolish things?" Christy asked.

"It was a relief that you were sitting up and talking! Now, what is the month and the year?" Neil asked.

"It is October, 1913," Christy replied.

"When did you last see your father?" Neil asked.

"Last Thanksgiving, when you helped him to start walking again after his stroke," Christy replied.

"What is your mother's name?" Neil continued, smiling at her, knowing she had all of her memories back, but finding her frustrated frown amusing.

"Julia Huddleston."

"What is your brother's name?"

"My brother's name is George. He's about to finish high school. I lived in Asheville until January last year, when I came here to teach at this Mission , with David and Miss Alice. My middle name is Rudd, after my grandmother. David is one of the kindest friends I have ever had. Miss Alice inspires me. Creed Allen's racoon is called Scallywag. Ruby Mae had red hair. My best friend's name is Fairlight. You are the most infuriating person I have ever met!" she replied.

"I think she's almost fully recovered!" David exclaimed, as they all laughed.  
"I'm not so sure," Neil said in a mock-serious tone, "I can't remember ever being infuriating!"

"Miz Christy! Miz Christy!" Ruby Mae yelled excitedly, running up the stairs and standing in the doorway. Christy saw Alice standing behind her, and she grinned at her mentor.

"Good morning, Ruby Mae. I want to tell you a secret," Christy smiled at her, as the freckled girl cautiously approached her. She leaned down and put her ear close to Christy's mouth.

Christy whispered to her, "You are the loveliest and bravest girl I have ever met. Will you help me to take a bath? You can tell me all about staying at the Allen's place."

Ruby Mae blushed, "Thank ya, Miz Christy! You shoulda seen Rob waving when I left! He's gonna write yer a new story to cheer ya up. I'll go and draw a bath. You'll smell like roses! Miss Alice'll get you some clothes, and help, too. I'm sure Preacher'll carry ya downstairs! We're all right happy that the Doc fixed ya up!"

An hour later, David carried her back up to her room. She was surprised to see that her father and Neil had changed her sheets and were putting a fresh quilt on her bed. A warm dish of food sat on the nightstand.

"Thankyou all so much," she said quietly, as David helped her get back under the covers.

"No extra charge," Neil smiled at her, passing the food to her.

They all sat down and watched as she ate. David thanked the Lord that she was recovering so quickly. Her father beamed at her, remembering when she used to be chastised by her mother for slurping her soup. Neil marvelled at her drying, sun-streaked hair, and thought about what she had said about God. He wanted to believe that Margaret was finally at peace. He wanted to feel peace himself.

"You're so quiet! It makes me wish Ruby Mae would come running up here and start telling me about someone losing a tooth, or the time Rob caught a fish the size of my trunk!" Christy exclaimed.

"I will tell you about your family, then. George is just about to graduate. He is going to help out at my law firm for a few months. I'm sure he's told you this in his letters. He's not sure what he wants to study at College. He's going to take a year out from his studies. Your mother has been organising a series of charity galas. They were both very worried about you, when I received the telephone call from David the other night. George has examinations this week, and I knew your Mother would be overwrought, refusing to eat or sleep until you got on the next train back to Asheville . I decided to come alone," William told her.

"I may do just that," Christy said quietly, putting the bowl and spoon back on the nightstand.

"I don't understand, Girlie," William replied.

"I don't… Maybe I should just move back to Asheville ," Christy said, closing her eyes, not wanting to see David or Neil's reactions.

"How about you have a long sleep?" Neil said, standing up, and moving towards the door with the others.

After they had left, Christy wiped her eyes. She pulled out her diary and her sketchbook from their hiding place. She looked through them, and all the words and images seemed to wash over her like a waterfall.

She thought, "How can I live here after what I have done? I was so selfish. My feelings for Neil meant that he wasn't there for Margaret when she needed him most. I am so ashamed. I cannot pretend that everything is alright. I am to blame for her death. I should have done more to stop the man from attacking her!"

Christy wept into her pillow, and finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christy awoke later that afternoon, and saw Fairlight sewing beside her bed. She smiled at the woman's kind and concerned face.

"Yer shorely feeling better, ain't you?" Fairlight smiled.

"Yes, I am, Fairlight. Thankyou for helping to take care of me," Christy said.

"Neil thinks yer fixin to leave. He's mighty worried about ya. He saw me on his rounds this mornin," Fairlight told her.

"I can't…" Christy burst into tears.

"Perhaps ya do need to spend a time with yer kin. Then when the Lord heals ya up real good, yer can come back to all them that love ya here," Fairlight said, hugging her.

"Is Neil back yet?" Christy asked quietly.

"He's asleep in David's bunkhouse. He done wore himself out. He be mighty sorry about Miss Margaret," Fairlight told her.

"So am I, Fairlight. If only I could turn back the clock and make things turn out differently!" Christy exclaimed.

"Na… it's like Miss Alice says, we ain't got the big picture. God's got all these mountains and all the folks on em in his hands. We have to trust him… Ya know what… Neil's been askin questions about the Almighty… ain't that a light to come outta all this darkness?" Fairlight asked her.

Christy nodded and smiled, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that this was all her fault and that her feelings for Neil had blinded her from doing more to save Margaret.

"Will you find Daddy for me, please?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll go find him. I think he was in the vegetable patch with Miss Alice," Fairlight said, standing up and quietly leaving the room.

Christy wiped her eyes. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door. She carefully made her way down the stairs and walked out onto the porch, as her father walked up the stairs. He sat down with her on the porch seats, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Daddy, I will be returning to Asheville with you as soon as possible," Christy said, quietly.

"I can arrange for tickets on tomorrow's train. Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked, wiping her face with his handkerchief.

Christy nodded, "I've made too many mistakes. Please don't try to change my mind. I have nowhere else to go."

William was stunned, "You are always welcome at home, Girlie! We love you very much. There's nothing you could ever do to change how much your family cares for you."  
Christy squeezed his hand, "Will you pack my trunk for me, Daddy? I need to speak with Miss Alice, David and Neil. They'll be coming in to start supper soon.

"Of course, darling," William said, brushing her hair behind her ear affectionately as he walked up to her room.

David, Alice and Neil gazed at her quietly. They all sat near her in the late afternoon sun. Christy wept as she saw the sadness in their faces.

"How long will you be gone, Christy?" David asked, wanting the silence to end.

"I don't know if I can ever return, David," Christy replied, glancing away.

He stood up and strode towards her, pulling her up by the elbows towards him, "Christy Huddleston, you are not a quitter. How many times have you encouraged me to keep up the Lord's fight here against ignorance, filth, poverty, sin, and feuds?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, David. I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I've made too many mistakes," Christy told him, hugging him.

As she glanced away from his intense eyes, Christy saw the pain etched on Neil's face. He and Alice sat stiffly next to one another, unsure of what they could say or do to change her mind. Christy stepped away from David and approached them.

"I'm sorry, Neil… for everything," she said sitting down next to him.

"We need you here, lass. Won't you reconsider leaving us?" he asked, looking at her anxious face.

"I'm sorry, Neil, but I don't feel that I can," Christy told him quietly, wanting to touch him, but knowing it would make it harder for them both if she did. Neil stood up and began pacing the floor, as David now was. Both men were lost in thought.

"I wish thee would not blame thyself, Christy… Will you write to me?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I will. Miss Alice. I will miss you so very much!" Christy wept as she slid into her mentor's arms.

Slowly, Christy stood up and composed herself.

"I sent Fairlight and Ruby Mae out to gather the children. You will all stay while I tell the children?" she asked them.

They each nodded, and walked with her over to the schoolhouse. As they entered, they went to sit near her desk. Christy stood in front of it, faced the doorway, and prayed for the right words to say.

Small feet were suddenly heard running up the stairs: Little Burl, Sam Houston, Issak, Creed, Lulu, Mountie, Zady, Toot, Vella, Jake, Clara, Will, Bessie, Rob, John, Zach, Becky, Smith, Vincent, Orter Ball, Lizette and Wraight, and many more, all beamed at their teacher, as they raced in and took their seats.

"Good afternoon, children!" Christy called.

"Good afternoon, Miz Christy!" they replied.

"We's so glad yer bump knot is gettin better,m" Creed called out.

"Thank you. I want you to know that I love you all very much, too. I… need to tell you some sad news… I will be returning to Asheville tomorrow. I…" Christy began.

Sam Houston, Mountie and Little Burl left their seats and ran towards her, grabbing at her legs and hands.

"Oh, it will be alright children!" she tried to comfort them. Neil reached down and scooped up Sam Houston. Alice hugged Mountie, and David hoisted Little Burl onto his back.

"How long will you be gone, Miz Christy?" Rob asked.

"I don't know, Rob. I…" Christy replied.

"Is it your head, teacher?" Becky asked.

"No, Becky. It's not my head. Doctor MacNeill fixed that up. It's my heart." Christy said.

"What's wrong with yer heart?" Isaak asked.

"I feel very, very sad. It feels like a slate all covered in heavy chalk that I cannot rub off," Christy told them.

"We'll shorely miss ya!" John told her.

"Yeah, a powerful lot," Zach agreed.

"Thank you children, I want you to remember all of the blessings you are given each day. Will you walk me back to the Mission house?" Christy asked them.

It took more than an hour for Christy to farewell the children. Slowly, she followed Alice, Neil and David back into the Mission house. Fairlight and Ruby Mae put supper onto the table as they entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ruby Mae and Mrs Spencer! This looks excellent," Alice exclaimed; taking a seat next to Neil at the table, as the two women bustled outside to finish their chores.

David held out a chair for Christy and she sat down gingerly. He took a seat and they waited as William Huddleston entered the room and also sat down.

David pulled up a spare chair and began to pray, "Heavenly Father. We thank you for your truth and love. We ask for your healing and protection for Christy. Lord, we think of Margaret and our hearts are filled with sorrow. Please help us as we mourn her loss. In Your Name we pray. Amen."

Christy reached over, took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes.

"Well, no possum in sight! Let's dig in!" he said as jovially as he could.

They ate in silence for several minutes. Christy and Neil kept glancing at each other.

"What will you do at home, darling?" William asked Christy quietly, feeling awkward that no one was speaking.

"I don't know, Daddy," she held her head; "Cutter Gap has felt like my home for so many months. I sometimes wish life was like one of Fairlight's quilts, and then I would unpick the square where Margaret died, and put a different piece in its place," Christy told him sadly. She was interrupted by heavy footsteps entering the room. Everyone turned to see Uncle Bogg wringing his hat in his hands.

"Uncle Bogg, won't thou join us for supper?" Alice asked.

"Na, thank ya kindly, Miz Henderson. I just come to say my bit on behalf of the Cove," Uncle Bogg told her, taking the spare seat David offered him.

"Miz Christy. Many folk feel they owe ya an apology or two for times when they ain't made ya or the mission people, like Dan Scott, feel welcome. The young'uns are mighty sad that yer fixin' to leave. Is there any way that yer might stay?"

Christy stuck out her hand and he shook it, "Thank you for your visit, Uncle Bogg. I need time away to heal, sir. Please know that all of your kin will be in my prayers," she said, rubbing her head as it again began to ache.

"Well, I best be headin' out yonder," Uncle Bogg said awkwardly, standing up, and quickly leaving the Mission house.

"David, will you help me to carry Christy upstairs?" Neil asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'll be alright," Christy said quickly.

David walked forwards and gently picked her up, carrying her up to her room. William followed quietly.

Neil entered carrying his saddle bags, which he placed near her bed.

"Do you need anything else, Neil?" David asked.

"No thank you, David. Why don't you and William sit down while I check the head wound?" Neil told them.

"Thank you, Neil," Christy said, yawning, as he sat her up against the pillows, and carefully changed her bandage.

"It's less swollen. Drink this aspirin. You need to rest," he replied, smiling faintly.

Christy drank the medicine slowly, while the men tucked the blankets around her. Her father kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and fell asleep quickly, as they all left the room.

Christy awoke in the early morning. She stood up carefully, dressed in the clothes that had been left out of her trunk, and went downstairs for breakfast. David and Alice helped her into a chair by the fire, and passed her a plate of scrambled eggs.  
It seemed so tense in the room.

"I rang El Pano, Christy. We have tickets on this afternoon's train. Jeb Spencer offered to take us over there before lunch. Christy, evil things happen in this world. I trust your friends here to care for you. I will leave you here if that is what you decide. Are you sure want to come with me?"

"Yes, Daddy. You promised not to try to change my mind," Christy told him, eating quickly, because she didn't know what to say to Fairlight, Ruby Mae, David, Alice and Neil, who were all gathered in the small kitchen. Suddenly, she decided that she could not bear to speak with them. She was so overcome by shame and sadness. She stood up and quickly placed the plate on the table.

"Will you all please forgive me? I can't bear to really say 'goodbye' to any of you!" Christy bolted back up the stairs to her room, and threw herself on her bed, in a flood of tears.

Fairlight, Ruby Mae, David, Alice and Neil all looked at each other in desperation. William excused himself and went to find his daughter. William held Christy as inarticulate sobs wracked her body, until she finally fell asleep. He carefully tucked her in, and walked back downstairs, to comfort her friends.

"She's asleep now. I don't talk about this much, but I have seen her mother like this, when our other little girl died. The doctor called it melancholia," he told them.

Neil nodded and pulled a bottle of medicine out of his pocket, "I… I wrote down the dosage information. I had hoped that she would decide to stay, so I could…"

William reached forward and took the bottle, "Thank you, Neil. You are a fine doctor. Sadness is harder to treat than swelling or bruises."

"We are all so sorry for the pain she is enduring, William," David told him.

"With God's help, Christy will overcome her pain. Perhaps you could all give me letters to give to her, instead of farewelling her today. You can tell her whatever you most want her to know," he suggested.

"A fine idea, William!" Alice exclaimed, quickly retrieving paper and utensils from her writing desk.

"I'll help you when I'm done, Fairlight," Neil told her quietly, as he stared at the blank piece of paper in his uncertain hands.

Slowly, they each made their way outside, wishing that there was more that could be said and done to comfort Christy. She awoke later that morning to her father's soft voice. Her heart was heavy with sorrow. He helped her up, placed a shawl around her shoulders, and supported her as she made her way downstairs.

"We're ready to go, Girlie. Jeb and I have loaded the wagon. We have packed some food for you. Your friends have respected your feelings, and written you private farewell notes. You may ask me for them when you feel strong enough," William told her, as he helped her into the wagon.

Christy leant against her father, weeping as she looked at the amber and green leaves falling from the trees, which swayed in the breeze, as they covered her beloved mountains. The wagon slowly made its way to El Pano. Her father thanked Jeb for all of his help with their luggage, as he carried his daughter onto the train, and sat down with her.

Christy swallowed some bread and drank some water to please him, but she had little appetite. When her father saw her crying again, he handed her the bottle of medicine, helping her to measure out the correct dose. She quickly swallowed some. She clasped the small bottle, thinking of Neil's deep brogue and azure eyes, as she fell asleep, for the long journey back to Asheville .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Christy awoke as the train lurched to a stop at Asheville station. She was startled by the noise and smoke. She looked around at all of the strange men and panic gripped her. Her father helped her up and guided her across the bustling platform. Her head ached.

"Christy!" someone shouted, as she shielded her eyes from the setting sun.

Her brother, George, ran towards them, and embraced her quickly.

"It's so good to see you? How are you feeling?" George asked, hugging her and shaking his father's hand.

"I feel a little ill," she told him quietly.

"Well, then, let's get you home. Mother is fussing over getting your room ready. I got to drive the automobile here, all by myself!" he told her with a proud, boyish grin.

She smiled at him, as her father took her arm, and they walked out towards the car. George helped her to get comfortable inside. Her father appeared with a man carting their luggage, and she watched as they packed it inside the automobile. Her return home seemed so final when she saw her trunk being lifted up. Before when she had returned home she brought only a small satchel with her.

As they made their way back to the family home, she remembered the brief time when she had returned from Tennessee. It had been during the spring break the year before. She had felt relieved to sleep late and stuff herself with her mother's cooking. She had laughed at her friend's stories, when they had visited. But, she had also felt great joy when she realised that she would soon be returning to the Cove's people. Christy looked out the window at the bright red town cars, the women's parasols, the men's suits, the libraries and museums. She watched people chatting as they sat at fine restaurants, sipping tea. Shouldn't she feel relieved now? Would she ever feel joy again? Her heart ached, and she began to cry. She missed Neil, Alice, Fairlight, David, the children and all her friends already. Where did she belong?

She could see her mother standing on the front steps with their maid, Betsy. Their butler, Simon, opened the car door for her. Her father picked her up and carried her up the path.

"Good evening, Mother!" Christy said, smiling weakly at her.

Julia tried not to look too alarmed as she kissed her daughter, "It's lovely to have you home, darling."

"I'll take her up to bed, Julia. You come in out of this wind," he said quietly.

"Thankyou, Daddy," Christy said quietly as he carried her up to her room, and lay her on her bed. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"We love you, Christy. Why don't you have a rest? I will spend some time catching up with your beautiful mother and that rascal, George!" he smiled at her, pulling the door closed.

Christy wept, until, exhausted, she fell asleep. She awoke early the next morning, and looked around at her old room. Dolls, bonnets and books sat on the shelves. Dresses, shoes and clothes were all neatly in their places. Her trunk must have been quietly unpacked while she slept. She walked over to her bureau and looked in the mirror. She carefully removed the bandage from her head. There was hardly any bruising or swelling left. She carefully folded the bandage and placed it in the top drawer of bureau. Christy again thought of Neil: his large hands that had cared for her so gently, his curls that would fall across his face as he moved his head. She sighed, and got ready to take a bath. She must forget her feelings. She must forget the Cove. She had made too many mistakes and caused too much pain to make her home there.

"Lord, help me to be content and to trust You, whatever my circumstances. Thank you that I have a loving family. Amen," she prayed.

Christy decided that this would be her special prayer. The water was warm and the bath salts she used were such a luxury. She told herself she would have to take things one step at a time. She put on a new dress, and piled her hair up on her head. She slowly smiled. God was answering her prayer already. Christy's family was delighted to see her looking a little bit brighter, as she sat with them at breakfast. William watched her as she listened to George's stories about his sporting triumphs, or Julia's description of a recent wedding reception they had attended. Her father saw that although she was putting on a brave face, his daughter often looked away mournfully.

Christy spent a week resting at home. Her headaches were less frequent. She spent a lot of time reading her Bible in the garden, reflecting on all she had learnt in the last two years. She thought about the children, Fairlight, David, Alice and Neil. Sometimes she smiled. Sometimes she cried. Her family sensed that she needed time to be alone, but they were always relieved when she came back in, and warmed her hands by the fire, or slowly ate some food.

The following Sunday her family took her to Church. She sat quietly with them, watching people gathering for the worship time. Christy wished she were back in Cutter Gap, helping David and Ruby Mae to set up for the Sunday service. She again asked God to help her to be content, no matter what her circumstances.

"Why, Jonathan Tolliver, is that you?" her mother called.

"Mrs Huddleston?" the tall young man asked, stepping towards their row.

Christy felt herself being lifted to her feet by her enthusiastic mother.

"Yes. How charming it is to see you! You remember our Christy, don't you?" Julia asked him, as he shook hands with William and George.

"Who could ever forget your beautiful daughter? How do you do, Miss Huddleston?" he asked, extending his hand.

"I am well, thankyou, Mr Tolliver," Christy said, clasping his hand briefly.

"We have both returned home at the same time, Miss Huddleston. I have recently completed my law degree in Knoxville ," he smiled at the young woman.

"A fine profession, indeed!" William beamed at him.

"Well, I must go and find my seat. Let me personally invite your family to the ball that my parents are holding in my honour. It will be on Saturday night," Jonathan informed them.

"We'd be delighted, Jonathan," Julia told him, as he turned to find his family.

Christy was relieved when they sat back down, until her mother gushed about how handsome and well-connected Jonathan Tolliver was. Christy hadn't realised how anxious her mother was to re-introduce her to Asheville society, and to courting. Seeing her anxiety, her father leant over and whispered to his wife, who glanced at Christy, and then changed the subject.

Christy spent a lot more of the second week with her family. She wanted to be content. She tried to do things with them that they loved. George took her on drives. Her mother took her into town to buy dresses and walk through the art galleries. She spent the evenings curled up next to her father as they both read books in his study. On Friday night, she thought about asking him for the farewell letters he was minding for her, but she didn't feel strong enough yet to read them. Her heart was still full of sorrow. All she could see were all of the mistakes she had made, and besides, she'd miss them all even more, if she read their letters. Christy awoke as the train lurched to a stop at Asheville station. She was startled by the noise and smoke. She looked around at all of the strange men and panic gripped her. Her father helped her up and guided her across the bustling platform. Her head ached.

"Christy!" someone shouted, as she shielded her eyes from the setting sun.

Her brother, George, ran towards them, and embraced her quickly.

"It's so good to see you? How are you feeling?" George asked, hugging her and shaking his father's hand.

"I feel a little ill," she told him quietly.

"Well, then, let's get you home. Mother is fussing over getting your room ready. I got to drive the automobile here, all by myself!" he told her with a proud, boyish grin.

She smiled at him, as her father took her arm, and they walked out towards the car. George helped her to get comfortable inside. Her father appeared with a man carting their luggage, and she watched as they packed it inside the automobile. Her return home seemed so final when she saw her trunk being lifted up. Before when she had returned home she brought only a small satchel with her.

As they made their way back to the family home, she remembered the brief time when she had returned from Tennessee. It had been during the spring break the year before. She had felt relieved to sleep late and stuff herself with her mother's cooking. She had laughed at her friend's stories, when they had visited. But, she had also felt great joy when she realised that she would soon be returning to the Cove's people. Christy looked out the window at the bright red town cars, the women's parasols, the men's suits, the libraries and museums. She watched people chatting as they sat at fine restaurants, sipping tea. Shouldn't she feel relieved now? Would she ever feel joy again? Her heart ached, and she began to cry. She missed Neil, Alice, Fairlight, David, the children and all her friends already. Where did she belong?

She could see her mother standing on the front steps with their maid, Betsy. Their butler, Simon, opened the car door for her. Her father picked her up and carried her up the path.

"Good evening, Mother!" Christy said, smiling weakly at her.

Julia tried not to look too alarmed as she kissed her daughter, "It's lovely to have you home, darling."

"I'll take her up to bed, Julia. You come in out of this wind," he said quietly.

"Thankyou, Daddy," Christy said quietly as he carried her up to her room, and lay her on her bed. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"We love you, Christy. Why don't you have a rest? I will spend some time catching up with your beautiful mother and that rascal, George!" he smiled at her, pulling the door closed.

Christy wept, until, exhausted, she fell asleep. She awoke early the next morning, and looked around at her old room. Dolls, bonnets and books sat on the shelves. Dresses, shoes and clothes were all neatly in their places. Her trunk must have been quietly unpacked while she slept. She walked over to her bureau and looked in the mirror. She carefully removed the bandage from her head. There was hardly any bruising or swelling left. She carefully folded the bandage and placed it in the top drawer of bureau. Christy again thought of Neil: his large hands that had cared for her so gently, his curls that would fall across his face as he moved his head. She sighed, and got ready to take a bath. She must forget her feelings. She must forget the Cove. She had made too many mistakes and caused too much pain to make her home there.

"Lord, help me to be content and to trust You, whatever my circumstances. Thank you that I have a loving family. Amen," she prayed.

Christy decided that this would be her special prayer. The water was warm and the bath salts she used were such a luxury. She told herself she would have to take things one step at a time. She put on a new dress, and piled her hair up on her head. She slowly smiled. God was answering her prayer already. Christy's family was delighted to see her looking a little bit brighter, as she sat with them at breakfast. William watched her as she listened to George's stories about his sporting triumphs, or Julia's description of a recent wedding reception they had attended. Her father saw that although she was putting on a brave face, his daughter often looked away mournfully.

Christy spent a week resting at home. Her headaches were less frequent. She spent a lot of time reading her Bible in the garden, reflecting on all she had learnt in the last two years. She thought about the children, Fairlight, David, Alice and Neil. Sometimes she smiled. Sometimes she cried. Her family sensed that she needed time to be alone, but they were always relieved when she came back in, and warmed her hands by the fire, or slowly ate some food.

The following Sunday her family took her to Church. She sat quietly with them, watching people gathering for the worship time. Christy wished she were back in Cutter Gap, helping David and Ruby Mae to set up for the Sunday service. She again asked God to help her to be content, no matter what her circumstances.

"Why, Jonathan Tolliver, is that you?" her mother called.

"Mrs Huddleston?" the tall young man asked, stepping towards their row.

Christy felt herself being lifted to her feet by her enthusiastic mother.

"Yes. How charming it is to see you! You remember our Christy, don't you?" Julia asked him, as he shook hands with William and George.

"Who could ever forget your beautiful daughter? How do you do, Miss Huddleston?" he asked, extending his hand.

"I am well, thankyou, Mr Tolliver," Christy said, clasping his hand briefly.

"We have both returned home at the same time, Miss Huddleston. I have recently completed my law degree in Knoxville ," he smiled at the young woman.

"A fine profession, indeed!" William beamed at him.

"Well, I must go and find my seat. Let me personally invite your family to the ball that my parents are holding in my honour. It will be on Saturday night," Jonathan informed them.

"We'd be delighted, Jonathan," Julia told him, as he turned to find his family.

Christy was relieved when they sat back down, until her mother gushed about how handsome and well-connected Jonathan Tolliver was. Christy hadn't realised how anxious her mother was to re-introduce her to Asheville society, and to courting. Seeing her anxiety, her father leant over and whispered to his wife, who glanced at Christy, and then changed the subject.

Christy spent a lot more of the second week with her family. She wanted to be content. She tried to do things with them that they loved. George took her on drives. Her mother took her into town to buy dresses and walk through the art galleries. She spent the evenings curled up next to her father as they both read books in his study. On Friday night, she thought about asking him for the farewell letters he was minding for her, but she didn't feel strong enough yet to read them. Her heart was still full of sorrow. All she could see were all of the mistakes she had made, and besides, she'd miss them all even more, if she read their letters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On Saturday, her mother insisted that she have her hair styled, and that she must wear the new indigo ball gown they had purchased. She slowly put it on, as Julia left the room to find some jewellery for her daughter.

William knocked on the door, "Christy?"

"Come in, Daddy," she called.

He watched as she struggled with the top buttons, on the back of her dress.

"Let me help you with that, Little Miss," he said, approaching her, and he fastened them for her.

"Thank you, Daddy," Christy said quietly, a far-away look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you feel up to going tonight, Christy?" William asked his daughter.

"I want Mother to be happy, Daddy," Christy said.

"I know, Girlie, and that is one of the many things I love about you. I want you to be happy, too. What would make you happy?" he asked her.

"I can't turn back the clock, Daddy," Christy said.

"None of us can. I know you feel you cannot go back to Cutter Gap to teach those wonderful children, or be with the people from there that you love. How about why you are healing, you pursue your passion?" William asked her.

"What is my passion?" Christy asked.

"Well, I think you are the one to answer that, Christy. We both know that it is not social occasions, like your mother, or cars and sports, like George," William responded.

Christy glanced around the room and her eyes rested on her worn books, "My passion is learning, Daddy!"

"Yes, Girlie, it is. How about we see if I can pull some strings at this soiree tonight? You did very well in the first year and a half. You could complete another semester of College. I believe the semester starts after Christmas. You could work on your subjects for six months and then see how you are feeling in June. What do you think?" William asked.

"I love the idea. Thank you, Daddy!" Christy embraced him, "The ball won't seem nearly as tedious now!"

William laughed, delighted to see her being so enthusiastic. Julia smiled, too, as she returned with her jewellery box, and saw her daughter's smile. She helped Christy to put on a pearl necklace and matching earrings.

As they entered the ballroom that night, many people turned to stare at Christy Huddleston. It had been many months since her old school friends seen her. She seemed more reserved than they remembered, and her eyes had a haunted look.

Christy gazed at all the finery in the room: the fancy shoes and clothes, the exotic food piled on a side table. She once again thought about how little the people of Cutter Gap had compared to this. Christy glanced at several young men and women she had once been close friends with. Several whispered to one another as they watched her walk across the room on George's arm. 'Has Asheville changed so much?' Christy had been wondering all week. Now, she realized again, that, she was the one who had changed. The Cove and its people had changed her. She wished she belonged somewhere! She thought about her father's plan to re-enrol her in College. She would try to belong there.

The music began and couples were soon swirling around the room. Christy laughed as George dipped and twirled her across the floor. She saw Jonathan Tolliver speaking with her mother to one side. He watched her, and she could see admiration in his eyes. As the song ended, he approached her. George stepped backwards slightly.

"Miss Huddleston, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked, bowing slightly and extending a hand.

Christy hesitated. She didn't want to encourage anyone to have romantic feelings for her.

"I think I need some punch, Mr Tolliver. Please excuse me," she grabbed George's arm and walked over to the refreshments table. As they approached the table, several young men stepped forwards, but George steered her towards the punch bowl.

"Good evening, Miss Huddleston," Nathan Stone Juniour said stepping towards her.

Christy was shocked to see him. She looked at his slicked-back black hair and dark eyes. The last time they had met had been in Cutter Gap. He had used her relationship with his father, a benefactor to the Mission, to try to buy Cove land for logging. The situation had caused Neil and Christy to have a horrible argument.

George studied his sister's troubled face, "I'm George Huddleston, sir. And you are?"

"I am Nathan Stone Juniour. I met your lovely sister when I did some business in Tennessee. I would ask you to dance, Christy, but I remember that there was almost a fist fight when I last attempted to dance with you! Where is… ah… Doctor MacNeill?" he asked.

A tear fell down Christy's face, as she turned and fled. George followed her out into the garden. He found her clutching a balcony railing, sobbing. He put his arms around her, and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry, George," she told him, after she had calmed down, "I miss Neil so much. We had a terrible fight about Nathan Stone's business in the Cove. Neil and I went through so much together last month, I…"

"It's alright, Christy. You don't need to tell me about the attack or Margaret's death. Your friends at the Mission told Daddy about what happened, and he has explained it some to Mother and me. I haven't spoken to you about it, because Daddy said you needed to heal from all of the hurts," George wiped his sister's face with his handkerchief.

"I used to comfort you like this all the time. You've grown up so much, George," Christy told him.

"You can look after me next time I get hurt," he told her, relieved that she had calmed down.

"Let's go in and sip punch and giggle at Daddy's old jokes, George," Christy said, pulling him back inside.

Two weeks before Christmas, Christy received a letter, confirming her admittance into the College for the next semester. She felt real joy to have been accepted into the subjects she wanted to study. The list included British Poetry, Introductory Nursing, Advanced Mathematics and Religious Instruction. She perused the booklist and class schedule. She bounded into her father's study and showed him the information. He shared her excitement.

"I'm ready to read the farewell letters, Daddy," she told him.

He looked at her carefully, before opening a drawer in his desk, and handing them to her. She sat down near the crackling fire, looking at the writing on the front of each one. Each had her name and then the name of the author. Which order should she read them in? Slowly she opened Ruby Mae's letter.

_Dear Miss Christy,_

_The preacher helped me with my spelling, because I wanted my letter to be perfect. I wrote it out twice. I wanted to show you how much you have taught me and all the other children. Thank you for listening to me and for helping to make this my home. I wish you were not leaving, but I know you feel that you have to. Miss Alice says you need time to heal. I hope you come back to us soon._

_Your friend,  
Ruby Mae._

Christy's father stood up, bringing her a handkerchief and sitting down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, wiped her eyes, and read him the letter. They smiled at the young girl's sentiments. Christy opened Fairlight's letter. She read it to herself, and again repeated it aloud, for her father, with a tear in her eye, and a faint smile on her lips.

_Dear Miss Christy,_

_I told Neil what to write, and thanks to you, I can check to make sure he doesn't play a trick on me. I want you to know how much you are loved. I am sorry that you are so sad over Miss Margaret's passing. There was nothing you could have done differently. I am sorry that that man hurt you. Remember that not all men are like him. Thank you for all of your kindnesses to our kin. Thank you for all that you have taught me. Remember our talk that day. When the time is right, with the Lord's help, come back to where your heart is_

_Love,  
Fairlight._

She slowly folded the letter, and opened the one from David. She handed it to her father after she had read it; she was too overcome with emotion to speak.

_Dear Christy,_

_The Lord has used you in my life. I have realised my true calling in these last days. I will do what He sent me here to do. I will minister His grace to the people here. I will accept the people as they are, instead of trying to mould Cutter Gap into a place where I feel comfortable. I have really been struck this week by how much God is working on Neil's heart. My work is not to argue with him, but to help him to accept the forgiveness the Lord is offering to him._

_After the attack, when I realised how close I was to almost losing you, it helped to change my perspective. You have been such an encouraging friend to me. I again want to apologise for any hurt I caused you when you rejected my proposals. I am sorry that you are in pain. Please don't blame yourself for other people's mistakes. I will pray for you every day. The Lord's plan is for me to serve Him here. I hope that you will return soon, to work for Him, with Alice and me._

_Thank you,  
David._

Christy blew her nose and reached for Alice 's letter. She slowly unfolded it and read the slanting lines to her father.

_Dear Christy,_

_Thee has so often filled my heart with joy. Please remember how special you are to me and to all of the children. Thank you for reaching out to Margaret. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. I miss her very much. I will also miss you. I hope that the Lord sees fit to bring you back to us._

_Keep faith,  
Alice _

William realised why she was sharing the letters with him. When she was a small girl and would scrape her knee, he would tell her to grip his hand so that he could take away some of the pain. He placed the small pile of letters between them, and watched as she held Neil's letter in her trembling hands.

"You love him very much, don't you?" William asked quietly.

She jumped slightly, startled by the direct question. Tears filled her eyes, as she nodded.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" William asked her.

"I made too many mistakes, Daddy. He's hurt. I'm too hurt," Christy said.

William put an arm around her while she sobbed. After a time, he reached for the letter, thinking he should put it back in his drawer, but she held on to it tightly. Christy wiped her eyes and slowly opened it.

Dear Christy,

I will always love you more than I can express on a piece of paper. I am sorry that you have been so hurt, often by my own mistakes. Please don't blame yourself for Margaret's death. I wish I had been there to stop that man from hurting you both. You once told me that I could not run away from my problems. I don't want you to leave, but I know how hurt you are, and I respect your decision. Thank you for all that you have meant to the people here. Please don't give up on your dreams for this place. I hope your heart is soon healed. I've even been asking David and Alice to pray with me about it! I hope that makes you smile.

I miss you already,  
Neil.

Christy handed her father the letter and he read it. When he had finished he slowly placed his hand on her heart. She smiled through her tears, knowing exactly what the gesture meant.

"Girlie, I know you're not ready to return to Cutter Gap. We won't even discuss that until after you graduate in June. I know you don't want to tell Neil how you feel about him. That is a wise decision, because you are both grieving. But you love Neil and Alice very much. They could come and see you here. Why don't we invite them to visit for Christmas?" William asked her.

"Oh, Daddy, it would be so wonderful to see them. But what if I make more mistakes?" Christy asked her father.

"Well, when people love you, they look beyond your 'mistakes'" William told her, reaching for the telephone.

"Hello, operator? Could you put me through to Cutter Gap Mission in Tennessee ?" he asked.

"It's ringing," he told her, pleased to see the excitement in her eyes.

"Hello, that must be the delightful Ruby Mae. This is Miss Christy's father. How are you?" he held the receiver away from his ear slightly. Christy laughed. It was odd to hear his half of the conversation. She could imagine Ruby Mae's enthusiastic chatter.

"Yes, Miss Christy is doing a little better. Oh, the Doc's there at the Mission Bible Study tonight is he? Could you interrupt it for a moment? I would like to speak to him or Miss Alice," William smiled at his daughter.

"Neil? It's William. No, she's not ill. She's finished that whole bottle of medicine. Christy's right here in front of me. Hmm? Well, she's a bit teary, because she read your letters tonight. We rang because we wanted to invite yourself and Alice to our place for Christmas… I'm delighted. I thought you'd say 'yes'. I'll send you a letter with all of the details. I will go and tell Julia and George. Here's Christy," William handed her the telephone.

"Lass?"

She placed the receiver to her ear and sighed, "It's so good to hear your voice, Neil. I miss you so much, but I'm not ready to come back there."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear you are well, Christy. You are always in my prayers," Neil told her.

"Oh, Neil. You've truly accepted God's forgiveness!" Christy exclaimed.

"I have, lass! Alice is very anxious to speak with you so I mustn't be selfish. I will see you for Christmas!" Neil told her, and she heard footsteps.

"Christy?" Alice asked.

"Miss Alice! Please say you'll come for Christmas," Christy said.

"Of course I will! We all miss you, Christy!" Alice said loudly.

"I'm not ready to think about coming back, Alice, but I miss you and Neil so much. Why, I even miss Scallywag! I can't wait to see you," she said.

"I understand, Christy. One step at a time, remember. We'll see you soon!"

Christy carefully put down the telephone, and folded up all of her letters to take them upstairs.

She had trouble falling asleep, but this time it was due to elation, because she had so many Christmas plans rolling around in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning she put one of her Christmas plans into action.

"Why? Miss Huddleston, is that really you?" a high-pitched voice called.

Christy had become used to this greeting from people she had known from church or school before her time in Cutter Gap. She often felt so sad or ashamed that she found it hard to receive their attentions in the right manner. Then she felt worse for being reserved. It wasn't their fault she had changed so much.

"Good morning, Mrs Steinhart," she said quietly.

"My dear, you seem… taller. This is a pleasant shop, is it not?" Mrs Steinhart asked her.

"Yes, it is. I was looking for Christmas presents for some friends of mine, who will be visiting from Tennessee . I hope your family are well," Christy told her.

"My family is well, thank you. Well, I just got these printed, but I so want you to come to my Christmas ball. Here, let me quickly find your family. Huddleston. Huddleston. Here it is. Please bring your friends with you. The more the merrier!" she handed Christy the invitation.

"Thank you, Mrs Steinhart. Mother, in particular, will be thrilled," Christy said.

"Well, I won't interrupt your shopping a moment longer. Goodbye, Miss Huddleston," Mrs Steinhart called as she exited the shop.

Christy breathed a sigh of relief, and then she felt guilty. She prayed that God would make her more grateful for her blessings, as she walked around the shops, selecting her purchases.

Over the next week, Christy's family were delighted to see her smiling more than she had since she had come home. She sat by the fire with her mother, making decorations. She giggled at George as they playfully argued about where best to place them. She laughed as her father and brother lifted her up to put the star on top of the Christmas tree in the dining room. She curled up in her father's study and wrote Christmas letters to all of the children.

Julia was especially delighted when Christy went dress-shopping with her the day before Alice and Neil's arrival. They walked around several boutiques, before they could agree on one for the Christmas ball.

"This light blue satin one would suit you. Don't you think?" Julia asked hopefully.

"I love it, Mother," Christy gushed, "that blue… it reminds me of a tartan… I've seen in the Cove," Christy caressed the fabric thoughtfully.

"Well then, you try it on, and we'll see what alterations need to be made, darling," Julia helped Christy into a fitting room.

As they left the boutique later that afternoon, Julia linked arms with her daughter, while they made their way through small piles of snow on the sidewalk.

"I'm so glad to see you looking forward to the ball, Christy. All of your old friends will be there. Many of them are getting married soon, of course. There are so many eligible, young men. Martha Steinhart and Davis Browning just got engaged. It's all so exciting!"

"I don't want… Oh, look, George is early!" Christy quickly hurried away, relieved to see her brother, approaching them.

"Good afternoon, Mother. Well, Christy, I was just buying your Christmas present, after finishing filing some papers for Daddy!" he told her, holding a parcel out of her reach, and laughing as she tried to take it from him.

"You look cold, Mother. Let's get you home," George said, and began to guide them both back to the car.

Neil looked out at the thick blanket of snow and the buildings looming in the distance, as the train rattled towards Asheville.

"You look tired, Neil. It's such a relief that Daniel has been accepted by many of the Cove's people, although the tension with Bird's-Eye still worries me. It'll be good for both of us to have a break from teaching and medicine for a few days!" Alice told him.

"I've tried to keep myself busy... I feel so worried that I'll offend or hurt Christy in some way. I…" Neil began.

Alice opened her Bible and read to him from the fifth chapter of the first book of Peter.

"Humble yourselves therefore under the mighty hand of God, that he may exalt you in due time: Casting all your care upon him; for he careth for you."

Alice closed the book, and reached for his hand.

"We need to give our anxieties to God. He cares for Christy and for us, and he has the power to make things right. Remember, Neil, we must both be very patient. I know you have strong feelings for her, but she was hurt deeply by that man. I also fear that memories of Margaret's death are the main obstacle to seeing her running through the meadow to teach those children she loves so much. She is in a lot of pain. We must slowly re-build our friendships with her," Alice watched him carefully.

Neil squeezed her hand, and then reached out and took the Bible. She watched as he carefully read the chapter to himself. They both sat looking out the window as the train sped along the tracks.

"Miss Alice! Neil!" Christy cried waving frantically at them, as the train jolted to a stop, and they quickly climbed down the steps.

Neil watched as Christy darted forwards and wrapped her arms around Alice . He felt winded as he watched the joy dance in her beautiful, blue eyes.

"It's so good to see thee, Christy!" Alice exclaimed, squeezing her tighter.

Christy stepped back, looking up at Neil. She smiled reassuringly and reached out her hand. He smiled and shook it, feeling a little awkward. Christy turned away and linked arms with Alice . Neil stacked their luggage onto a cart, and then followed them. Christy stepped away and looked up and down the platform.

She continued to talk, "I'm so delighted to see you both. Mother is at home cooking up a storm for Christmas. Daddy is in court today, but George agreed to miss a baseball game, so that he could drive us back to the house. Oh, where did he go? He's worse than Creed Allen!"

Alice and Neil smiled as they watched a tall, young man, with familiar blue eyes, standing behind her with his finger to his lips. He slowly put his hand over her eyes. Alice and Neil laughed at her mock indignation, as he removed it and she turned around to scold him.

"George Huddleston! I've had enough of your fooling!"

"Sorry, Ma'am," he said, holding his hat in his hands and trying to look contrite.

Christy laughed at him, as he continued his antics.

"Why! Miss Huddleston, this is quite remiss of you! You have failed to formally introduce me to our guests!" George drew himself up to his full height and put his nose in the air.

She giggled, "George, I've described Neil and Miss Alice to you in minute detail, and shown you sketches of them. I…"

"I insist on all of the social niceties being observed, Miss Huddleston!" he told her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Very well, then, you scamp. I do want to get them home before it starts snowing again! Master George Huddleston, this is Doctor Neil MacNeill and Miss Alice Henderson," Christy told him, as seriously as she could.

"I'm delighted to meet you both," George said warmly, shaking their hands.

"Come, Christy, we mustn't keep our guests waiting. It is cold out here you know!" George told her. He helped Neil to steer the cart out to the automobile and loaded their luggage into the back.

"Your brother is lovely," Alice told her quietly as they settled themselves in the back of her family's car.

Christy smiled at Neil and George, as they sat in the front seat, talking about sports.

Neil and Alice were surprised to see the size of the Huddleston's house. A butler and maid hurried down the path to greet them as George pulled on the brake.

"Hello, Simon. Hello, Betsy," Christy called, opening her door, "We're fine. It's getting colder, why don't you both go in by the fire?"

"The path is very icy, Miss Huddleston. Mrs Huddleston was quite anxious," Simon told her, reaching up and carefully helping her down. Betsy passed her another coat.

"Well, if it will make Mother feel better," Christy said, resignedly, walking slowly with Betsy and Alice up to the house.

Julia Huddleston held open the door for them as they entered. They watched as Simon helped Neil and George to bring in the luggage, which the two servants then took to the guest rooms.

"Miss Henderson, Doctor MacNeill, welcome to our home," Julia stated formally, ushering them into the dining room.

"Thank you, Mrs Huddleston," Neil said politely, as Alice nodded beside him.

"What a beautiful tree!" Alice exclaimed, looking at all of the decorations.

"Yes, it is beautiful! My children decorated it this week. Let us begin luncheon," Julia told them, ringing a bell, and motioning to the elegantly set table.

George pulled out chair for his Mother at the head of the table. She sat down and examined the silverware. Christy looked away, embarrassed. George also helped her and Alice into seats, before joining Neil on the other side of the table.

The servants brought in several elaborate dishes, and placed them on the table. Christy was pleased that her mother had gone to so much trouble, but part of her wondered if she was trying to show Alice and Neil how much easier life was here for her daughter.

Christy smiled sweetly at Neil, as he said 'Amen,' after grace.

After they had begun eating, Christy's mother began describing the upcoming ball to Alice in exquisite detail.

"You will both accompany us, I'm sure. Christy's dress is beautiful. I found just the right necklace to accompany it. I hope she will dance more than she did at the last ball. So many eligible bachelors trying to catch her eye, but she stubbornly stood up with her brother. It just won't do," Julia said.

"I am an excellent dancer, Mother!" George said in mock outrage, "I didn't even drop her when Christy stood on my foot!" He winked at his sister, who was relieved that he had lightened the mood.

Julia and Christy began describing a recent visit from a missionary to Alice . George was watching the broad-shouldered doctor carefully. He saw him gazing at his sister whenever she looked away to pass a plate or fill a glass for someone. Neil pulled at his collar, uncomfortably.

George leant over to the nervous man, and whispered in his ear, "Daddy told me to tell you not to be too overwhelmed by Mother's ways. He wants me to take you into town to meet with him this afternoon."

Neil nodded, and laughed as George winked at him. The ladies fell silent, watching them.

"George, what are you up to?" Christy asked suspiciously.

"I was just asking the doctor to help you with Introductory Chemistry. That is one of the subjects you will be studying, isn't it?" he asked, smiling as his sister blushed.

"The subject is called Introductory Nursing, George!" Christy turned to Alice quickly, "Oh, I haven't told you about my course. I was even more despondent until Daddy came up with a plan. He told me that he doesn't want me to make a decision about returning to Cutter Gap just yet, so we decided that I should complete another semester of College."

"That will be wonderful for you, Christy. I know how passionate you are about learning," Alice told her squeezing her hand.

"Tell us more about it?" Neil asked, delighted to see her so excited.

"Well, I completed the first year and a half before I left to work in the Cove, so Daddy took them the transcripts, my results were of a good standard, they re-enrolled me. The semester starts in January and ends in June. I'm going to study

British Poetry, Introductory Nursing, Advanced Mathematics and Religious Instruction," Christy told them.

"It sounds great, Christy," Neil beamed at her.

Julia Huddleston suspiciously watched her daughter's smiles and Neil's attentions to her, "Christy, I see you have finished your lunch. Would you show Miss Henderson to her room? I think we should let her rest. This afternoon we will take her with us when we go to collect your dress for the ball. I'm sure we can find you a gown to wear, Miss Henderson,"

Christy couldn't help but wince, as she studied her mother's face, "Certainly, Mother."

"Please call me Alice, Mrs Huddleston. I thank thee for thy kindnesses," Alice said quietly, standing up, and helping a pensive Christy to her feet.

"Call me Julia, Alice. Have a good rest!" she called as they left the room.

"Well, Mother. I'll show Neil to his room, so he can unpack. He and I have some business in town this afternoon. We will take a taxi, so that Simon can drive you and the ladies in the automobile, while you run your errands," George told her.

"Oh… alright, George," Julia said, reaching forwards to ring the servant's bell.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal, Mrs Huddleston," Neil said, as he stood up with George.

"You're welcome, Doctor MacNeill," Julia said, dismissively.

Neil followed George up the stairs to the second storey. He smiled at the pictures of Christy and her family lining the walls. George led him to a bedroom with light green wallpaper, and a large window, overlooking the beautiful garden.

Neil unpacked his case slowly, listening to Alice 's laughter and Christy's soft voice floating down the hallway.

George stood looking out the window. Neil approached him, and George pointed out a tree house in the middle of the garden.

"I want to tell you something, Neil… Sometimes, I wake up and I can hear Christy crying in the middle of the night. I creep in there and hold her while she goes back to sleep. Sometimes she tells me stories; often they're about you. Let me tell you one about her. It's about that tree house. That was one of Christy's projects when we were children. She bossed all the neighbourhood kids around. Christy was so proud of it... One summer evening, she and I decided to have a midnight picnic up there. We snuck out there because we weren't allowed in the garden at night. As we climbed the tree, she reached down to help me up in the darkness. She slipped a little in the wind. I fell, badly scraping my legs. Mother was in hysterics as Christy carried me inside, wailing for Daddy. I was back on my feet in no time, but it took months for her to play with me outside again. I asked her why one day. She said she was ashamed because her actions had led to me getting hurt. She blamed herself for not catching me as I fell…Daddy has told me about what happened with your wife. Christy has slowly started to speak with me about the attack. I'm afraid, despite all of us telling her not to blame herself for not stopping Margaret from being hurt… that she does. Christy cares for you deeply. She has even burned flowers that other men have sent to the house. She cares for the people of the Cove so much, but she is still holding on to all of the hurts. I…" George looked away from Neil's intense gaze, unsure of what else to say.

"Thank you, George," Neil said, grasping him by the shoulder, "It'll be one step at a time, like Alice says. We must trust in the Lord."

George smiled, "Christy said you were a stubborn Scot. You won't give up on her, will you?"

Neil laughed, "Your sister is pretty stubborn herself! No, I won't give up on her."

George nodded and searched his pockets. "Well, let's see… here it is," he held out an envelope. Neil looked at him hesitantly.

"Daddy said that you may refuse to accept this cash, because of mountain pride. He made quite a long speech. I've forgotten most of it. He basically said that you are to accept this as payment for services rendered to himself and to our Christy. Besides, you can't wear that to the Christmas ball! Oh, and I can show you places to find Christy a present," George told him.

Neil smiled and took the envelope, "Thank you."

Neil followed George down the hallway. The young man pointed out Alice 's room, his room, his parent's room. They stopped beside a closed door, and he tapped on it gently.

"Christy?" he said quietly, wondering if she was asleep.

"Come in, George," she called.

George entered the room. She was wrapped in her quilt, bent over her small desk, writing her Christmas letters to the children.

" Alice is asleep. Is Neil resting? He works too hard. Alice told me that they haven't found a new teacher, so they are all rostered on to teach classes. It's so good to have them here! Thank you for helping me with Mother! Although we both now I have never stood on your foot!" Christy smiled up at him, her words tumbling out joyfully.

She saw Neil standing in the doorway, looking bemusedly at the pink wallpaper and the assorted dolls and bonnets lining the shelves.

"Neil?" she gasped, embarrassed at all of the girlish keepsakes in her room.

"We just came in to tell you that we are going to be running some errands this afternoon. We're meeting Daddy at the courthouse. It's right near the post office. I wondered if you wanted us to post more letters to the children," George told her, trying to ease her discomfort.

"How kind you are to me, George. I just finished the last one. . I would be delighted for you to post them. I fear Mother will worry about gowns far too much," she smiled at George, and turned to look at Neil once more.

He pointed at the framed sketches on the far wall, "May I take a look, Christy?"

"Oh, they're not very good… if you want to," she replied.

George followed Neil over as they looked at each artwork. Christy busied herself with making sure each letter was addressed correctly. She imagined the freckles dancing across Little Burl's face when he got his letter and Mountie clutching hers in excitement as David or Fairlight read it with her. She stood there, gazing out the window, at the blanket of snow, thinking about all of the unique and precious children who lived in Cutter Gap.

Neil was surprised to see that all of the sketches were of people from the Cove. It warmed his heart to know that she thought of them so much that she had painstakingly drawn their faces, and hung them on her wall. He smiled at a sketch of himself fishing in the stream, and one of Alice riding her horse. He pointed at each one and told George brief stories about them: David, Ruby Mae, Fairlight and Jeb, Opal and Tom, Hattie, Dan, and lots of other families. There was so much joy on the children's faces.

"They're wonderful, Christy. God has gifted you," he told her, as she handed George the bundle of letters.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Well, we best be going, Christy," George told her, as he and Neil made their way out of the door.

"Neil! George!" William Huddleston called from the courthouse steps, as the two men approached him, carrying several packages.

"Hello, William, thank you for your hospitality and your payment," Neil told him shaking his hand.

"It's great to see you, Neil. I see George has introduced you to my tailor. Come and join me for afternoon tea. There's a small place down past the post office, which George and I quite like," William said, as they followed him down the street.

"Neil and I just finished posting Christy's letters to the children, Daddy," George told him, as they walked.

"How is she today?" William said.

"Well, Daddy, as you predicted she's overjoyed to have Neil and Alice here. Mother was a little awkward," George told him quietly.

"I'll speak with her this evening," William replied quickly.

"Good afternoon, Mr Huddleston, George!" Jonathan Tolliver called as they took their seats around a small table, and glanced at menus.

"Hello, Jonathan. This is…" William said, as the young man approached them.

"May I ask after your daughter, sir? We have barely seen her since the night of the ball," Jonathan said.

"Christy is quite well. She will attend the Christmas ball tomorrow night with us. Let me introduce you to a very dear friend of hers. This is Doctor Neil MacNeill from Tennessee . Neil, this is Jonathan Tolliver. He has recently become a partner in a law firm nearby. His family attend our church," William said, as the two men shook hands.

"Well, sir," Jonathan said to William, "I shall look forward to seeing you all at the ball. Have a nice afternoon." He walked back to his table.

William ordered some refreshments for them, and sat back watching Neil closely.

"Neil, I wanted to talk with you about your feelings for my daughter," he began.

"William, George, I'm not sure what to say…" Neil paused, "I… The Lord has used her friendship and the losses I have suffered to challenge me. Lots of people at the Mission have studied his Word with me and prayed with me and I have accepted His grace. I was an angry man for many years. My relationship with my first wife was very broken and damaging. But, I can't hold onto all of those hurts. I am now trying to live His way… I love Christy with all my heart. I wish I could marry her."

William and George beamed at him patted him on the shoulders.

"But, it's not enough," Neil said suddenly, the smile fading from his face.

"What do you mean, Neil?" William asked worriedly.

"I can't give her automobiles, ball gowns, servants, museums and huge receptions," he told them.

"She doesn't really want those things, Neil," William said quietly.

"Let me tell you what happened the other night," George began, and his father nodded, "She was screaming. We think she has a recurring nightmare about the attack. Daddy and I both ended up in her room, trying to placate her. We talked to her quietly about all sorts of fine things. She kept struggling. She didn't really seem to be able to snap out of it. I opened a drawer, thinking I'd get her a handkerchief. The empty medicine bottle was sitting near the top. In desperation, I poured water into it and told her that you wanted her to drink it. She sipped at it, very confused. She said your name a few times, and then she slept peacefully."

"You see, Neil, deep down she wants to be with you. You watch her at the ball tomorrow night, and you will see what I mean. My daughter's heart is troubled. She is still so young. There are a lot of deep emotions she is unsure about. She is grieving over the attack… I think she also wants to make her mother happy, by wearing gowns and being polite to Julia's social circle. You see, she loves her family, but she gave up on all of the luxuries when she followed God's prompting to go to Cutter Gap the first time. She's not ready to return at this time, but George and I are convinced that she will be by the end of June. Why, even her choice of subjects, shows a desire to learn more, so she can better serve the Lord in the Cove! She's slowly letting go of some of the hurts she's holding onto. We have to trust the Lord that she will heal, and realise that there is nothing wrong with following her heart," William told him.

"Thank you both," Neil said quietly, "I want you to know that I hold her in the highest esteem. I will be a friend to her. I will wait patiently while the Lord heals her heart."

As they mounted the steps to the Huddleston's home, later that afternoon, Neil's heart felt much lighter. He was so thankful that William and George were supportive of his desires to be with Christy. He realised that they wanted her to be happy, and he was elated to think that they thought that that meant she would one day be his.

The next evening, Christy stood in front of her mirror, doing her hair. Julia bustled in with Betsy and they adjusted her light blue ball gown, and fussed with her sapphire necklace. Julia sprayed perfume on her daughter's neck.

"I think that's enough, Mother," Christy said, coughing slightly.

"You look exquisite, darling, all ready for the dancing," her mother hummed as they made their way downstairs.

"I love your dress, Miss Alice!" Christy exclaimed, as she entered the dining room, where everyone was waiting for the car to be ready.

"You look beautiful, Christy," Neil said, before he thought about how it might make her uncomfortable.

"Thank you… I like your cravat. It's the MacNeill of Barra tartan, isn't it?" Christy asked, admiring Neil's suit, as he nodded.

"Miss Huddleston, I like your gown. You must have searched seven or eight shops to find such a unique shade. May I say that that blue looks quite familiar? Where have I recently seen it? Hmm…I do believe it matches a pattern I saw quite recently," George beamed at her blushing face, as he took her arm and led her out to the car.

Neil and Alice chuckled as he took her arm, and followed the Huddlestons outside.

The Steinhart's large ballroom was lit by hundreds of candles. A small orchestra were positioned at the far end, and there were already many couples dancing around. Christy gripped George's arm tightly, as they made their way over to their hosts. She gazed around the room, as her father introduced their guests, and chatted pleasantly with the Steinhart's. They slowly made their way towards the refreshments tables and the chairs along the far wall.  
Christy saw Jonathan Tolliver approaching her from the other side of the room, and quickly whispered to George. Neil and Alice looked on in bemusement, as her brother teasingly bowed.

"Miss Huddleston, would you do me the honour of this waltz?" he asked.

"I'd be delighted, sir," she said quickly, and they danced away.

Jonathan Tolliver looked disappointed as he reached their group.

"Mr Huddleston, Mrs Huddleston, your daughter is a vision of loveliness," he bowed formally.

"We think so, too, Jonathan. You remember meeting Doctor MacNeill. This is another special friend of Christy's, Miss Alice Henderson," William replied.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Henderson. Christy has spoken about you at church. Will you excuse me? I feel bold enough to try to cut in!" Jonathan said.

They watched as the young lawyer approached Christy and George. He tapped George on the shoulder, and they stopped dancing. He bowed, said a few words, and held out his hand to Christy. George stepped forward and whispered in her ear. She whispered back, and then began to waltz with Jonathan.

George walked back to the small group who were now seated against the wall, talking quietly.

"I told her to dance with him, so that Mother wouldn't scold us all the way home!" he told Alice and Neil quietly.

"She told me to go and make sure you had a good time. Would you like to dance, Miss Alice?" he asked, a little bashfully.

"That would be wonderful, George," she smiled at the young man, as he led her out onto the dance floor.

William sat with his wife, sipping his punch. He glanced over at Neil who was watching Christy carefully. When Julia began a conversation with Mrs Tolliver, he moved along the row to sit with Neil. He looked at his daughter who kept glancing back at them.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" William asked quietly.

"I've never had a proper dance with her. Something always goes wrong!" Neil said.

"Well, the song is ending, here's another chance, Neil," William said, walking over to talk with Jonathan Tolliver.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Christy," Neil asked quietly, as he approached her.

"Yes, Neil, of course," she smiled sweetly at him.

She slowly put her hand on his shoulder and he reached down and held her near the waist. They linked their fingers together and he began to guide her around in small circles as the violins played. They swayed together for several songs, often staring intently into one another's eyes.

Neil felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He and Christy stopped suddenly. Alistair Steinhart bowed and asked her if she would dance with an old friend. She glanced over at her mother, who was now talking to Mrs Steinhart, smiled apologetically at Neil, and accepted the dance from the young man. Neil walked away reluctantly. He drank some punch and went in search of the Huddlestons and Alice. Julia was elated as she described each young man's connections, as they danced with Christy, to Alice, who continued to pat Neil's knee, knowing he was uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Neil recognised someone in the crowd. Nathan Stone Junior made his way over to Christy, as she began to walk back towards Alice, Neil and her family. Neil hadn't seen the logging company owner, since Christy had sent him away, after a series of arguments months ago. Neil and George stood up at the same time.

"Nathan Stone's one of the ones sending her flowers, Neil. She got very upset when he spoke to her at the last ball," he told him.

"I'll handle it, George," Neil walked slowly towards them, praying that he would not lose his temper. He was shocked at what Nathan Stone was saying to Christy.

"There's no need to be so self-righteous, Miss Huddleston. I had to find out why you fled when we last spoke. It intrigued me. I made some enquiries and found out about the inquest… I don't know why you're not flattered by my attentions. If other men knew what had happened… about the damage…Well, at least now you're back where you belong, with your own class, like me. I…" Nathan stopped as he saw Neil approaching.

"How dare you upset her? How dare you think that you are in her class?" Neil seethed at him, taking deep breaths, wanting to knock Nathan to the ground.

"Doctor! I'm surprised to see you here, looking so… civilised," Nathan baited him.

Tears began to stream down Christy's face as she watched Neil's reddening face, angry eyes and clenched fists. Suddenly, he calmed down, turned towards her and patted her hand as she placed her arm in his. He slowly walked her over to her family's chairs, and sat down with her. Neil handed her a handkerchief and the glass of punch Alice had been minding for her. Christy wiped her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, while she sipped the cool drink.

"Thank you, Neil," she whispered, "Please do not take what he said to heart. You are so important to me."

"It will be alright, lass," Neil told her.

William and Julia made their way across the room, distressed to see Christy so upset. George and Alice approached them and explained that Nathan Stone Juniour had said something unpleasant to her.

William walked over to Christy and Neil. She reached for his hand and placed it on her heart. He nodded.

"We'll take you home, Girlie," he said quietly.

Several people stared and whispered behind their hands, as her father and Neil helped her to walk out to the car, followed by Julia, Alice and George. Neil had said that it would be alright. Would anything feel right again? Now that Nathan Stone Junior knew about the inquest, and she had rejected him, wouldn't he spitefully tell other people in Asheville ? She had thought she might belong at College – but what if her professors found out, too. Dirty shame washed over Christy. Was she damaged beyond repair? She sat in the car thinking of all of the mistakes she had made. She dwelt on the fact that she had not saved Margaret's life.

"I need to be alone," she told them, as the group walked silently up the path to the house. Simon opened the door, and she slipped past him up to her room, closing the door firmly. She pulled off her necklace and clothes. She poured water on herself from the washstand, wanting to feel clean. Nathan Stone Junior's words reverberated in her head as she pulled on a nightgown and got into bed. She felt guilty now. She rebuked herself for acting like a spoilt child, and making Neil, Miss Alice and her family worry. She wept quietly into her pillow until she fell asleep.

William helped his very worried wife up to their room, and then returned to his study. Alice, Neil and George were all sitting quietly, looking into the fire.

"Alright, let's see if we can make sense of this, so we can help her. What's the story with Nathan Stone's son, George?"

George looked around at them sheepishly, "I want you to know that I was trying to protect her. That's why I haven't told you about it, Daddy."

"Of course you were looking after your sister. Explain this to us, George. I'm sure Christy has shared some with you about it," William encouraged him.

"Well, when we were at the Tolliver's ball, she stuck very close to me. She politely avoided dancing with several men. Then Nathan Stone's son came up and spoke to her. She became very tense, and I asked him who he was. He told me, mentioning that that they had met in Tennessee . He said something about how he would ask her to dance, but reminded her that there was almost a fist fight the last time. Then he mentioned Neil and she fled, weeping. I followed her out onto the balcony. Stone's words seemed to have opened a wound. I comforted her, and after a while, we went back inside…" George paused, knowing he should say more.

Neil looked grieved, "Tonight, I saw Stone approaching her and I walked over there to protect her. I overheard him telling her not to be so self-righteous and mocking her about the inquest he had heard about. He implied that other men wouldn't want her after the attack. He tried to tell her that she should be relieved to be back in Asheville with someone like him, from her own class. I have never tried so hard to keep my temper in check," Neil told them, as Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We hold you in the highest esteem, Neil!" William exclaimed.

"There's more, Daddy. I think Nathan is genuinely interested in Christy. Men have been sending her flowers. He's one of them. I've watched her burn them. For the last few days, she's seemed so happy, I thought, that maybe we had helped her to let go of this particular hurt," George told them, rubbing his eyes in worry.

"Thank you for explaining it to us, son. We can't help Christy if we don't understand her troubles. I'll speak with Mr Stone Senior in the morning. I'll make it quite clear that his son's attentions are not welcome, and that any details of the inquest are not to be made public here. His father will make him see sense. He is a wise man, who has the utmost respect for Christy and the Mission ," William told him, tousling his hair.

"Thank you, Daddy," he glanced at the clock, "we better all go to bed. You know how much Christy looks forward to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I'm going to work twice as hard to cheer her up!" George announced, as he and William walked out of the room.

Alice and Neil prayed for Christy, before they made their way up to their rooms.

Christy awoke early the next morning and mouthed her special prayer. She would try to be content and trust God, no matter what her circumstances. She dressed quickly and went downstairs, into the warm dining room.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she said, kissing him on the cheek, as she sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Girlie. I'm glad you are feeling better. Before anyone else comes down, I want to tell you that George and I had a long talk last night. There will be no need to worry about this business with Nathan Stone Junior any longer. His father and I sorted it all out on the telephone this morning," William told her.

Christy looked embarrassed, "Thank you, Daddy."

George quickly darted into the room, pursued by Neil who was very red in the face. He looked both embarrassed and relieved to see Christy sitting there, clutching her father's hands. She laughed confusedly.

George rushed over to her and whispered in her ear, "I told him that I had given you his Christmas presents a day early!"

She smiled at Neil and shook her head. She swotted at her brother. They welcomed Miss Alice and Julia as they entered, and they all found their seats.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve already! We must prepare for tonight's gathering of the Rudds and the Huddlestons. Christy, Alice has already volunteered to help Betsy and myself in the kitchen. Do you feel up to helping out?" Julia asked.

"Yes, Mother," Christy said eagerly.

"Please don't let Christy near any chicken dishes, Mother," George said, winking at Neil, who smiled, realising that Christy had told George about the time that she had burned fried chicken in his cabin.

"Christy's cooking is improving all the time, George. What's the matter with you?" she asked, as he reacted to Christy pinches under the table.

"I was just… thinking," said George, shifting in his seat, "Neil, Daddy and I could clear the paths and put up some more decorations."

His attempt to compose himself was so comical that Christy reached out for him and collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"Laughter is God's music," Alice said, smiling at Neil's delight and the Huddlestons' relieved faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**  
Later that day, Neil nearly walked into Christy as he carried some small logs he and William had been chopping up, into the dining room. She wasn't facing him, but was looking around the room, admiring the decorations. He cleared his throat and she stepped to one side. Neil walked over to the hearth and carefully stacked the wood. He turned, and suppressed a chuckle as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked, straightening her hair, self-consciously.

"You have flour on your face," he replied, touching his own to show her where it was.

Christy sneezed as she tried to clean her face with the edge of her apron. Neil laughed as he approached her.

"Now you have more flour on your face. Please, let me help. Shut your eyes, lass."

He reached out and held her face under the chin. He gently brushed the flour off her face with his handkerchief. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I don't look funny, any more?" she asked.

"You always look beautiful," he said quietly.

"The extra decorations look great. I better go and help Mother and Alice," she turned away quickly to hide her blush.

All of the Rudds and Huddlestons were delighted to see Christy looking so much brighter and more energetic. She happily introduced Alice and Neil to all of her relatives. The food and the company were delightful.

Towards the end of the evening, George brought her a drink as she sat in the window seat. She heard him telling Neil to check on her. What was George up to? The doctor approached her with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, everyone, we must observe our traditions," her brother suddenly called, as Neil sat down beside her.

People turned around to see what his latest game was. He chuckled as he pointed above Christy and Neil's heads. They both looked up at the mistletoe that they were sitting beneath. Neil looked back down at Christy who seemed embarrassed. He reached for her hand and kissed it. She smiled, and squeezed his hand. They stood up and continued to walk around talking to her family members. Christy lay awake that night, thinking about the joy of Christmas.

"Christy Rudd Huddleston!" Julia exclaimed loudly, the next morning.

Christy grimaced as she heard people running down the stairs. She twisted around to look down at her mother. Her mother's hands were on her hips, as she stepped into the study and reprimanded her daughter for climbing up the bookshelves.

"You get down this instant before you fall down!" Julia demanded loudly.

Alice, Neil and George entered the room; puzzled and amused looks on their faces.

"I just wanted to know where Daddy hid the other presents! I saw George with more parcels yesterday," she exclaimed, beginning to climb down.

"I don't want to be late for church. George, help her down, will you, oh no, you're scared of heights…" Julia muttered.

Neil stepped forward, took hold off her around the waist and carefully lowered her to her feet. He then stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Christy said, as seriously as she could.

"Well, you won't be getting any presents until after church, anyway. Oh, I think that was the car horn. Your father must have it ready. Let's go! We don't want to be late," Julia bustled around making sure everyone had a coat on.

Neil found that the Huddleston's church was very formal, but he was delighted to sing all of the carols, and was pleased with how proudly Christy introduced himself and Alice to the church members.

They arrived back at the house to find a roaring fire, and Christmas dinner already being served. They chatted while they ate. Christy suddenly raced out of the room, and they looked at each other in concern. She returned with Betsy and Simon, and insisted that they have Christmas lunch, too. Alice and Neil smiled appreciatively at each other. They helped Christy to clear the table. Simon and Betsy thanked them kindly, and left to spend the rest of the day with their own families.

Everyone went and got all of the presents they had, and stacked them on the table. Christy was delighted to receive all of the books on her booklist, several beautiful fountain pens, a lovely shawl and dress from her mother, and a quilt from Alice and Fairlight. She looked around at all of the joy on people's faces. Her mother was particularly happy with a bracelet her father had given her. George loved the set of driving clothes he was given. Her father held a diary she had had specially engraved for him fondly. Miss Alice loved the new hat and hat pins Christy had found for her. What would Neil think of her presents? What had he gotten for her? Christy looked at Neil and they both hesitated. He nodded to the door and she smiled. They both stood up and picked up the presents they had for each other, so they could open them in private.

"Let them be, Julia," she heard her father say as they left the room.

Christy and Neil walked into her father's study and sat down in front of the fire.

"Here, open this one first," Neil said, handing her a small package.

Christy slowly opened it and looked at the beautiful, gold fob-chain watch, she had seen so often in Neil's laboratory.

"Oh, Neil, but this belonged to your grandfather!" she exclaimed.

"I brought it with me to give to you. George took me to a couple of places to get it fixed and then engraved. It has a verse from the thirteenth chapter of the first book of Corinthians on the back. When it is time… when you are ready…" he paused, not wanting to put too much pressure on her.

She turned it over and smiled, "Love is patient" was beautifully carved into the surface. She looked at it thoughtfully.

"Here, you open these," Christy quickly handed Neil the presents she had for him.

"Thank you, lass!" he smiled as he gazed at the gifts: a small tobacco tin with his name engraved on it, a new ledger for his research, and a framed sketch she had drawn of him sitting reading the Bible to Aunt Hattie. He placed them next to him.

"George gave me a few ideas for my other presents," he told her handing her the other parcel he had for her.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"I think you'll like them," he replied.

Christy opened it and found a beautiful new art set and sketch book, wrapped around it were several ribbons. They each had different mountain motifs embroidered on them: mountain laurel, columbine, rhododendrons, autumn leaves.

Neil wiped a tear away from Christy's face as she leant her head on his shoulder. Christy closed her eyes, snuggling into him, and listened to his heart beat against his chest. He brushed his lips across her forehead, and she sighed.

"You don't think I'm too damaged?" she whispered.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The attack doesn't change how I feel about you. No woman deserves to have a man treat her like that," Neil replied softly.

Christy reached for his hand and held it tightly, "Fairlight was right about not all men being the same. You have always used your hands to care for me, Neil. I have sketches of them, you know. They are large and work-worn, but at the same you use them so gently to help so many people."

Christy felt him draw in a sudden breath and she looked up into his intense eyes.

"That's the best compliment I have ever been paid… You know how you climbed that bookshelf to look for the gifts. That spunk is one of the things I love about you…. I want you to make another journey with me, when you are ready," Neil replied.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to come back," Christy told him quietly, looking away.

I'm sorry, you're not, too, but let's keep hoping that you will soon feel you can come home. I've felt for you through all of the ups and downs this week. When I see how hurt you are still, I know your father is right. You need more time to heal. When you look at the watch, lass, I don't want you to think about turning the hands back… for you to be blaming yourself about things. I want you to think about the future, where, God willing, I'll be waiting patiently for you," Neil replied.

Slowly they stood up and tidied up all the paper.

"I better go and pack. Alice and I have to leave in the morning," he reminded her quietly.

She nodded and went to show her father her presents from Neil.

Neil and Alice smiled grimly at each other the next morning. Their train began to lurch away down the platform, leaving William and Christy behind. Christy clutched her father's hand to her heart, as she wept.

Alice opened her Bible, and they took it in turn to read passages as the train made its way back to Tennessee .

William hugged his daughter as he helped her back towards the car.

"Let's work on you feeling ready by June, Girlie," he reminded her.

Christy spent the afternoon trying to read her College texts.

After dinner, she went to bed early. She cupped Neil's watch to her ear, and fell asleep listening to it ticking.

Over the next six months, this method of falling asleep became part of her routine. She began to feel more at peace. She would attend the College each week day. She was delighted with how much she learnt. Christy volunteered at the College's clinic, and this helped her to feel better about living in such wealth, when there were impoverished people she knew on the other side of the Smoky Mountains .

She would listen carefully in church and have long discussions about life with her father. Christy spent the evenings cooking with her mother, and laughing at her brother's tales of his 'adventures' in their father's business.

That spring, she began to receive more letters from the Cove. Alice and David's letters always lifted her spirits with their stories of the children. Christy was shocked to learn that the only teacher, who had volunteered to come to the Mission , and attempt to fill her position, had left after a week of pranks and mishaps! She regretted that the others were all doing more work, but she knew that she wasn't ready to return. Going back, just to quit again, would be even harder on the children. She received funny letters from Rob and Ruby Mae. Christy's favourite letters came from Neil. They always contained details of what he had been doing. He described the Cove to her in rich detail: his patients, a mountain bass he had caught, a song Aunt Hattie had sung, a tall tale he had heard. He always wrote about how, when she was ready, there was a future for her with him.

Sometimes he included extracts. He wrote out a section from the third chapter of Ecclesiastes, and included with a letter.

_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace. _

Another time, he sent her song lyrics:

_He took wild mountain laurel and he twined it in her hair  
She said she didn't love him, she said she didn't care  
He wooed her with pink roses and purple columbine  
He did everything he could to change her mind_

Christy wrote back brief notes, telling Neil and the others about her studies, and that she hoped she would soon feel ready to return to the Cove.

After her graduation ceremony, she sat quietly in her family's car. She looked at her transcripts: Christy Rudd Huddleston, graduand with honours, June 2nd, 1914. Whenever, she had thought of this moment, she had imagined suddenly being full of peace and knowledge that God was guiding her to return to make her home in Cutter Gap. She looked out the window, feeling like there were more than mountains blocking her path. She wished she had more faith; that she could depend on God wholeheartedly.

After supper, she spoke to her father about it. He encouraged her to read the Scriptures. Christy walked upstairs, changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed. She decided to read the New Testament for as long as she could stay awake. She wanted to hear God's voice. She wanted to keep faith. She read about Jesus' life and teachings: she marvelled at his grace. Christy gasped as she read in the seventeenth chapter of Matthew:

_If ye have faith as a grain of mustard seed, ye shall say unto this mountain, Remove hence to yonder place; and it shall remove; and nothing shall be impossible unto you._

These words, this promise lifted some of the shame and pain from her heart. She fell asleep praying that she could have faith that moved mountains. In the morning, Christy dressed quickly and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed, as she ran into the dining room, and looked at her surprised family.

Christy took a deep breath and told them about God's promises and how much better she felt. She told them about the weight being lifted off her heart. She talked about Margaret's death, and how even if she had really been to blame for it, Jesus was still full of grace, and willing to give her faith that moved mountains. Her father hugged her to himself.

"You want to go back, don't you?" Julia asked suddenly.

"I feel that God has more to teach me in Cutter Gap. I know I can serve Him there," Christy told her mother.

"Neil will be so happy to see you!" George exclaimed.

"One step at a time, George," Christy said quietly, fearing her mother's disapproval.

"Christy, there is much need here in Asheville . You've seen that helping as a nurse at the clinic. Darling, I don't want you to live a life of hardship, when we can give you so much right here. There are many eligible young men here who you could marry, and they could shower you with riches," Julia reminded her.

"Mother, I have been thanking God for months for giving me a loving family. I don't mention anything about luxuries in my prayer. I thank him for love. I have been praying that he will help me to trust him, no matter what the circumstances. I can see now that I can still pray that in Cutter Gap... I love the children. The children love me. Neil loves me. I wouldn't marry Neil straight away; I am still growing and healing, but I want to spend time with him, to ponder on it. I have to trust God with my heart," Christy told her.

Julia nodded and wept as she hugged her daughter, realizing that she, too, had to trust God with Christy's heart. They laughed as George gave them both a bear hug.

"Let's all go into the study, while Christy rings the Mission !" William exclaimed.

Christy held the receiver, waiting for the operator to place the call through to Cutter Gap, while her family perched on the chairs, watching her.

"David?" she asked.

"Christy!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Do you still need a teacher? I want to come back," she asked in a teasing voice.

"You bet we do! I wish Alice and Neil were here. They're over in Low Gap. I can't believe you're coming back. When will you be arriving?" David asked quickly.

"I'll try to be at El Pano by 2:00pm tomorrow. Can just you and Jeb meet me there then, David? I don't want half the Cove to walk seven miles!"

"Of course, Christy, we'll ride over in the wagon, and bring you back home," he replied.

"Thank you, David. See you then," she replaced the receiver.

Her family knew that letting her go was the right thing to do, when they saw how ecstatic she was.

"George and I will go and get your ticket, while you and your Mother pack your things!" William announced, and they all left quickly.

As the train pulled away from the platform the next morning, Christy blew kisses to her sad, yet supportive family. She was so relieved to finally be on her way back to the Cove after all of these months. She had barely slept all night, worrying that she would oversleep and miss her train! Christy sat back in her chair, and placed Neil's watch against her ear. Despite the summer sunlight streaming into the carriage, she fell asleep, listening to its steady beat.

"El Pano, next stop!" the conductor called.

Christy sat up suddenly, knocking the special watch to the floor. She quickly scooped it up and put it in her satchel. She looked out the window at all of the beautiful mountains, and the soft clouds in the bright summer sky. As the train lurched to a stop, she stood up and made her way through to the outside door.

"Christy!" David yelled, bounding up to her, as she walked down the steps.

"It's so good to see you," she said, giving him a quick hug.

"Hello, Miz Christy, is that there your trunks they're unloading? Jeb asked.

"Hello, Jeb. Yes they are," Christy walked with them as Jeb and  
David lifted her luggage up onto the wagon. David handed her the satchel after Jeb had helped her up onto the seat. He climbed up beside her.

"I'm so relieved to be coming home!" she told them, offering them some food, as she ate, realizing she had not eaten all day.

"It's a huge blessing, Christy," David told her.

They spent the rest of the trip back telling her the most recent stories about the children. Christy smiled at all of the wildflowers they passed along the road. As they neared the Mission , they could hear music being played on ukuleles and fiddles, and people laughing.

"I'm afraid Ruby Mae may not have kept her vow of silence after she overheard our conversation yesterday! I think perhaps word has spread of your homecoming!" David told her.

"All this for me?" Christy asked, astonished, as the wagon rounded the last corner, and she saw an enormous crowd, dancing and singing before a table laden with food.

People began to cheer when they saw her. Jeb pulled on the horses' reins and the wagon came to a stop. David jumped down and helped Christy down.

There was a stampede of small feet, "Miz Christy! Miz Christy!"

Christy slowly hugged each one, "I love you all."

Several of the musicians gathered around Jeb. Their instruments started up, and Jeb shouted the words to a rollicking song. Christy skipped around, dancing; so many people wanted to spend time with her. She was passed from David to Dan to John to Rob. Suddenly, Creed ran forward and he spun her around and around.

_Chickens crowin' on Sourwood Mountain  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
So many pretty girls I can't count em  
Hey-ho diddle-um day_

My true love's a blue eyed daisy  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
She won't come and I'm too lazy  
Hey-ho diddle-um day

Big dog bark, little dog bite you  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
Big girl courts, little one spites you  
Hey-ho diddle-um day

My true love's a blue eyed daisy  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
If I don't get her, I'll go crazy  
Hey-ho diddle-um day

My true love lives at the head of the hollow  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
She won't come and I won't follow  
Hey-ho diddle-um day

My true love lives over the river  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
Few more jumps and I'll be with her  
Hey-ho diddle-um day

The men played the song again, and Christy began to dance with many of her students who each ran forwards, linking arms with her, and with each other: Ruby Mae, Sam Houston, Mountie, Little Burl, Becky, Zach.

This was the scene that greeted Neil and Alice as they headed back to the Mission , from the whooping cough epidemic they had been treating in Low Gap.

They dismounted their horses and stared at Christy and the jollification. Neil began to stride forwards eagerly, pure joy replacing the worn lines on his face. Alice reached out and pulled on his arm.

"We have been given a fresh start. She will need time," Alice reminded him.

Neil looked at her and nodded reluctantly. She took Charlie's reins and led the two horses over to the barn. Neil approached Christy, and stood, smiling as he watched her dancing with the children.

When the song stopped, she realised that a lot of people were watching her, as if there was something she was supposed to do. She looked around at their faces, and realised they were all glancing behind her. She turned and saw Neil standing there, looking very tired and dirty from his trip, but beaming at her all the same. She felt very embarrassed at the Cove's curiosity about their relationship.

He stepped forward cautiously and held out a hand, "Welcome back, Christy."

"Thank you, Neil," she replied, shaking his hand.

"I reckon it be time for speeches now," Jeb called suddenly, and Christy turned away.

Uncle Bogg walked up the schoolhouse steps and addressed the crowd, "We have been blessed! It is an honour to welcome Miz Christy back to teach the young'uns. Will you say a few words, Miz?"

Christy slowly walked up the steps and turned to look at the sea of faces, "Thank you all for your kind welcome. After what happened last October, I didn't think it would be possible for me to return here to teach all of these wonderful children. But, God gives us faith that can move mountains. With him, all things are possible."

The crowd cheered, and she was pulled down the steps by small hands once again.  
The band again began to play song after song, and Christy was twirled around until she was quite dizzy.

She swayed a little as she stopped moving. She looked down at the ground, and took a few deep breaths. Neil approached her and handed her a cool drink.

"Thank you," she smiled, and sipped it slowly.

"You look done in, lass. How about David and I take your trunks up to your room? You sit over there with Fairlight and Alice for a few minutes. Then you can go up and rest," Neil suggested.

Christy nodded appreciatively, and she walked over to Fairlight and Alice, and sat next to them on a picnic blanket.

"We missed ya so much, Miz Christy!" Fairlight told her.

"I missed you, too. It's so good to be home!" Christy exclaimed.

She fell asleep chatting to them in the late Saturday afternoon sun. Neil and David smiled at the peaceful look on her face as they came back from taking her luggage inside. Alice motioned for David to carry their young friend up to her room. As he left the room, Christy began to stir. Alice helped her to get changed. Christy asked for her satchel, pulled something out of it, held it to her ear, and curled back up in her bed. Alice tucked a quilt around her young friend, smiling to herself, as she went downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Christy awoke the next morning and almost fell out of bed with excitement. She quickly stood up, wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and flung open the doors out to the balcony. This was her special view. She breathed in its beauty. She could hear chairs scrapping along the floor in the kitchen, and she could smell oatmeal cooking. She quickly opened her clothes trunk, washed herself at the washstand and got dressed. She wasn't too fussed about her hair, so she just brushed it quickly, pulled half of it into a ribbon, and then raced downstairs.

She ran into the kitchen, there they sat: Ruby Mae, Alice, David. Christy was at a loss for words. She ran forward and kissed each one on the cheek.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Christy!" David said, laughing along with the others.

As she turned away, feeling a little silly, she walked straight into Neil, who had just entered the room. He steadied her with his hands, and then sensing her embarrassment, stepped over and pulled out a chair for her, beside the young redhead. He moved around and sat next to Alice .

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well. I'm afraid someone's snoring kept me awake!" Neil exclaimed, teasingly.

"I believe you were snoring, while I was trying to sleep!" David retorted.

Alice and Neil began to explain their trip to Low Gap. Christy stirred her oatmeal, wondering what Ruby Mae had put in it.

Ruby Mae leant towards Christy, "The Doc stays at the bunkhouse with Preacher sometimes, when he be too tired to go back to his cabin. You wanna know a secret?"

Christy nodded, amused at the look of conspiracy in the girl's eyes.

Ruby Mae leant closer and whispered, "Well, I told the Allen boys about how much the Doc and Preacher kid each other about snoring. I bet them my lucky dime that Mr Pentland gave me that it'd be the Preacher. He's got such a wind in the pulpit. Creed bet me a night with his coon that it'd be the Doc, cos he's always barking orders at em, when he's operating. One evening, we snuck over to that there bunkhouse to see who it was shaking the roof like that. You know what? It were both of 'em!"

Christy laughed loudly, "Oh Ruby Mae!"

Neil, Alice and David glanced over at them, smiling.

Christy tried to look stern, "I don't want to hear about you or Creed betting again, young lady!"

Ruby Mae looked worried for a moment, "But neither of us won!"

"I'm back now. Are you going to follow my rules?" Christy said in a teacher tone of voice.

"Oh, yes'm," Ruby Mae's smile broke across her face as she saw the laughter in Christy's eyes.

Christy leant forward and hugged her, "I even missed your cooking!"

David, Neil and Alice laughed with them as they began to clear the table.

"Neil, can you help me set up for church, please?" David asked him.

"Of course, David," Neil said, handing Ruby Mae the tea towel, as he following the preacher out the door.

Christy watched them walking out the door, marvelling at the changes in Neil, and the friendly banter he shared with David. She wished she didn't feel awkward around him. She was confused by the depth of her feelings. She thought back to their nervous handshake in front of the crowd the day before. Alice slipped her arm around Christy and walked her out to a seat on the porch.

"We are so pleased to have thee back with us. You seemed troubled just now. May I lend thee my ear?" Alice asked.

" Alice , I have become aware of my feelings for Neil. I knew how to act when I wasn't supposed to express them. Now I don't know how to act when I am free to express them! A crowd of people stared at us when we met yesterday!" Christy exclaimed.

"You have come such a long way, Christy, and I don't mean by train. I mean that the Lord has healed your heart. You have to keep faith, and live one day at a time. You also have to trust Neil. I spoke with him yesterday about his feelings for you. He will patiently assure you of his love. Just be who you are," Alice told her.

"Thank you, Miss Alice. You knew just what to say to make me feel less anxious about how to act!" Christy smiled at her mentor as they made their way over to the schoolhouse for the church service.

Christy slipped into the packed church meeting, sitting down in the back corner, on the women's side of the building. She could see Neil talking to Dan in the front row on the other side. Fairlight and Opal gathered their girls and moved back to share the row with the young woman, as the first hymn began. Christy gasped as she saw Iris McHone, her goddaughter. Opal handed her over and Christy cooed at her, trying to keep her mind on the words of the song. David began to preach on the Hope offered in Christ. He kept smiling at Christy, who rocked Iris in her arms. She looked up and realised that several men and women were again watching her.

Christy thought of Alice's words. It would take time for her to settle back in to life here. It would take other people time to get used to her being back. David prayed for the new school term, which would start in one week, thanking God for the safe return of their teacher. People began to walk out into the warm sunshine. Christy walked over and stood near the steps, shading Iris' small face from the sun. She watched as people began to spread out picnic blankets and share their lunches with each other. Alice walked around giving food from the Mission to several people, in exchange for small items.

"It was one of David's ideas. They all get a good meal and a chance to visit with people from the Mission ." Neil said, standing beside her.

"I think it is marvellous," Christy replied.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you are here?" Neil asked reaching forward to stroke Iris' dark hair, as Christy rocked her.

"I am glad to be here, too. I am a bit overwhelmed by all of the attention. Alice told me to be myself and to take it one day at a time," Christy told him.

"That's wise advice, that's what we'll do," he replied, smiling at her.

"Miz Christy, Miz Christy, will you sit with us?" Becky O'Teale ran up the steps and grabbed Christy's skirt, watching her smiling up at the doctor.

"I would love to!" Christy replied, carefully handing Iris to Neil, who walked off towards the McHones' Sunday picnic.

Several people watched her as she ate with the O'Teales. Swannie was honoured by the young teacher wishing to sit with her family. Christy knew how starved for affection the O'Teale children were. Their father, Nathan was an angry man, who rarely visited or helped his family. Christy reached out and picked up Mountie, placing her in her lap. She ate a sandwich Smith handed her, she tousled Orter Ball's hair, and she admired a picture Becky showed her.

After they had finished eating, other children began to approach her. They all sat on the ground nearby, wanting to spend time with her, as their parents packed up their picnic baskets. Christy smiled at them, as they all began to tell her what had been happening to them while she had been away.

People slowly began to leave to go back to their homes, and Christy thanked the O'Teales for their hospitality. As she walked back towards the Mission house, she thought about all of her plans for the new school term.

"Christy?" Alice called as she entered the Mission house.

"I will be back in a minute, Alice , I have some things to show you," Christy called into the parlour, rushing up to her room.

Alice and Ruby Mae looked up in amazement as they heard thuds up stairs. Neil and David glanced at each other quizzically for a moment, and then bounded up the stairs to her room.

"Christy! You'll injure yourself," Neil chided her, as they entered the room, to see her dragging a large trunk across the floor.

"Let us carry it for you, Christy," David said.

"I just wanted to get it closer to the door, and then I was going to open it, and carry things downstairs," she told them.

Neil and David picked up the trunk and carried it carefully down the stairs to the Mission parlour.

Christy followed them, smiling apologetically, "I wanted to start unpacking and getting organised for next week's classes. I can rely on you both to help me, can't I?"

"Of course, we'll be helping you. Neil will continue to teach science and hygiene classes, and I'll teach mathematics and Bible classes," David told her.

She gathered her skirts and sat on the floor next to the trunk, which had been placed near Alice and Ruby Mae's chairs. David and Neil sat down nearby, grinning at her excitement. Christy carefully opened the trunk, pulling out books and supplies.

"Can you believe it? George and Daddy were collecting these for weeks, before I even told them I was ready to come back!"

"They will certainly help with your classes," Alice cried.

"Oh, look, Miz Christy, there's a passel!" Ruby Mae exclaimed.

Christy looked confused as she pulled it out and examined it, "Oh, George must have slipped this in here. I hope this isn't some trick!"

"Christy's brother teases her like the Preacher does. He plays pranks on her like Creed does," Neil told a befuddled Ruby Mae.

"Have I ever teased you, Christy?" David asked in mock indignation, as the young woman still held the package hesitantly.

"I seem to remember many comments about my ice-pick shoes, David!" she exclaimed.

Alice laughed with them, "I cannot tell you enough times how much we have missed thee, Christy!"

"Thank you, Miss Alice. Well, here goes!" she said, carefully removing the paper and string from George's gift.

"It's a medical bag!" David exclaimed.

Christy opened it carefully, pulling out a thermometer, instruments, a suture kit, small bottles and bandages, and lining them up carefully on the rug.

"What a thoughtful gift! I know how much you enjoyed your nursing course," Alice exclaimed.

"There's a note!" Christy exclaimed. She opened it and read it quickly; she smiled up at them as she wiped a tear from her eye. She took a deep breath and read it to them.

_Dear Christy,_

I know I complained about having to wait for you at the College clinic, after interning for Daddy all day, but I was just teasing. I watched you caring for ill people with few friends or riches in this world, and it inspired me. It not only made me look forward to starting College next year, it made me want to help people more. I listened to all of your doubts about yourself, but I also listened when you spoke so lovingly of the people of Cutter Gap. I remembered when you took months to be able to climb back up into the tree house, after I had my accident. I prayed that you would soon feel ready to climb mountains. I began to collect books and supplies, trusting that the Lord would heal your heart. I wasn't surprised when I found Daddy had been doing the very same thing. I put this nurse's kit together for you. I hope there is a Doctor up there who can teach you more about 'medicine.' I'll miss you, Christy. I hope you will invite me to visit soon.

Love from George.

Christy smiled up at Neil, Alice, David and Ruby Mae. They grinned at each other, watching her as she read George's letter to herself several times.

"Why don't we ask him to come for a visit?" Neil asked.

"Could I? I'm sure he would ease Mother' worries about me when he returned," Christy replied.

"Having your brother here would be a real blessing for you. We aren't using the upper dormitory much at this time of year," David said.

"We'll pack this up, Christy. Why don't you and Neil go and ring your family?" Alice exclaimed, nodding.

Christy quickly got to her feet and grabbed Neil's hand. They laughed as they ran to the telephone. Christy picked up the receiver and asked for the operator to connect her with her family's telephone. Neil watched the anticipation and joy dancing across her face. As she listened to it, he bent his head towards her and she held the receiver so he could hear the conversation as well.

"Daddy!" she almost yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Girlie! You sound happy!" William exclaimed.

"I am, Daddy, Neil's right here," Christy said, nudging him.

"Hello, William!" Neil said into the mouthpiece.

"Good afternoon, Neil. I'm sure you're taking good care of my Little Miss," William responded.

"Daddy!" Christy said and changed the subject as she began to blush, "Could George have some time off to come and visit? Will you ask him to come to the telephone?"

"I think George would love to visit you. I shall go and find him. Oh, I'll pass the telephone to your mother," William replied.

"Hello Mother," Christy said, again nudging Neil.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Huddleston," Neil said quickly.

"Well, hello to you both! Please call me Julia, Neil," her mother said.

Christy wiped a tear from her eye, and beamed up at Neil's relieved face.

"Now Christy, I hope you are getting plenty to eat and that you don't rush around doing too much!" Julia exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Mother," Christy told her quickly.

"Here's George, Christy. Write to us!" Julia exclaimed.

"George? Thank you for your gift and your note! " Christy raised her voice, after a silence on the line.

"Why is that you, Miss Huddleston? I had heard you had followed your heart to Tennessee !" George exclaimed.

"Stop fooling, George!" Christy said, fearing her face was crimson, "Neil and I rang to invite you to come and visit."

"I would love to visit. How about I come at the end of your first week of school, the Friday after next? I'll be finished a project I've been working on by then. Can I speak with Neil?" George asked.

"Yes, he's right here!" Christy responded.

"I don't want you to hear our conversation!" George exclaimed.

"What are you up to, George?" Christy asked suspiciously, as Neil chuckled beside her.

"I like to keep matters that I discuss with doctors confidential!" George exclaimed.

"Just don't say anything too embarrassing, George!" she begged.

"Of course not, Miss Huddleston, I'll see you soon!" He exclaimed, as she handed the telephone receiver to Neil.

"Hello, George. She just threw her hands up in the air and strode into the parlour!" Neil told him, chuckling.

"Hello, Neil. She is so much fun to tease, but I really did want to talk to you about a couple of things. I know Christy didn't make much fuss about her birthday when she was there, what with the poverty and all. But she'll turn twenty-one on the 12th of July. Do you want me to pick up some gifts for you to give her?" George asked.

"I'll send you a list of ideas I've had. I will pay you for them, and we'll have to hide these gifts carefully," Neil chuckled.

"There's another serious matter I want to discuss with you, Neil. It's about the project I mentioned. I hope you won't be a stubborn Scot about it. My family owes you so much. I don't think Daddy would be walking without your care! I love Christy so dearly, and you must see that it would be a gift to her, and to the people of the Cove, too. Actually, I was just writing you a letter about it. You see, I've raised some funds through talking to some of Daddy's contacts, a couple of Christy's professors, and church groups. I want to buy you medical supplies and up-to-date equipment for your laboratory," George paused, unsure of how Neil would react.

"I… Thank you, George. I will see this as a blessing from God for the work we do for Him here. I will send you some information. I'll come and pick you up from the 2:00 train at El Pano station on Friday week."

George sounded relieved, "Thanks, Neil. I will see you soon!"

Neil hung the receiver back on the wall, and returned to the parlour.

"Well, everyone, I think I'll go and get Charlie and make my way back to my cabin," he announced.

Alice and David laughed, as Christy stamped her foot, and then quickly followed him out to the barn.

"Aren't you going to tell me what George said, Neil?" Christy pleaded with him, watching him saddle his horse.

"It was mainly about medicine, Christy! I'll see you later in the week," he winked at her, clutched her hand briefly, then mounted his horse and rode away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Christy spent most of the next week writing lesson plans, unpacking and arranging her books and supplies on the school house shelves, and helping out with the Mission chores. By Friday, Christy felt very disappointed at not having seen Neil all week, but learned from Ben Pentland, who had seen the doctor up on English Mountain, that he had been caring for an injured man, in a remote cabin.

Christy tried not to be despondent when Neil still did not return on Sunday morning. She sat with the Spencer's at the picnic after the church service, gazing out across the meadow. Fairlight smiled at her knowingly. Christy spent time playing with Lulu's pigtails, talking to Zady about the mathematics she had studied, and listening to John play the harmonica.

"Where's the Doc?" Creed asked Sam Houston, seeing the sadness in his teacher's eyes, as she listened to the song.

"He's doctoring somewhere," Sam Houston replied.

"Ruby Mae says he ain't been by all week. What if some other fella from the city comes by or writes to Miz Christy, and she up and leaves again!" Creed said.

"Let's have us a meetin'! We gotta get him in a courtin' mood," Little Burl told them.

"Yar, he was right sweet on her before. Then all he done last Sat'rday were shake her hand!" Sam Houston exclaimed.

Christy was surprised to see several of the children suddenly gathering in a huddle, looking at her anxiously, and having an animated discussion. Christy stood up, wondering why they kept gesturing in her direction.

"Put it thar, you all know what to do," she heard Creed saying, as she approached.

"What is it children? May I help you?" Christy asked them.

"We be right dandy, ma'am. The Doc takes good care of us, don't he?" Creed replied.

"Yes, he does," Christy agreed, smiling.

"He's so strong; remember when he flung that log when we played them highland games?" Ruby Mae gushed.

"He's kind, too, he reads the Good Book to folks, and their letters," Lizette said.

Christy nodded and smiled at them, as they walked over to help their families, who were packing up their picnic baskets. She waved to the children, as they made their way home.

That afternoon, she helped David, Alice and Ruby Mae with the chores, and then decided to have a rest outside somewhere. Christy leant against a post in the gazebo, reading a poetry book. She sat down and watched the ducks weaving in and out of the reeds in the pond. The sunlight was warm on her face, and she dozed off. When she awoke she found a bouquet of flowers sitting next to her hand. She glanced around, but there was no one there. Christy picked them up and walked up to the Mission house. She smiled as she saw Neil stabling his horse. She walked into the kitchen, found a vase and arranged them for the table. Neil walked in and admired them.

"It's good to be back, lass. They're beautiful," he smiled, indicating the flowers.

"Oh, I… thought they were from you. Someone put them by me as I dozed down by the pond," Christy replied, confused.

"Perhaps you have a secret admirer!" he smiled at her.

"I don't want…Neil, don't tease me… I want to talk to you about my feelings… but… I'll just get some air," she told him, bustling out of the room.

Neil wrestled with himself about whether to follow her, but realised that he needed to be patient. He sat down at the kitchen table, as Ruby Mae came in, and began fixing dinner.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Doc! Miz Christy shorely missed ya somethin' terrible!" she told him, hoping this would set his mind to thinking about proposing to her teacher.

Alice walked in, "Neil! It's good to see you. How's Mr Flaherty?"

"It took several days, but he recovered well," Neil replied.

"Oh, here, I marked the passages from church this morning, Neil," said Alice handing him her Bible.

Neil sat and read while the women cooked. After awhile someone tapped him on the arm. He looked down into Sam Houston's bright eyes.

Sam Houston tugged on his shirt sleeve, "You gotta come quick, Doc. I got the best thing ya could ever see to show ya!"

Neil was intrigued. He followed the boy out behind the Mission house to the small equipment shed. Sam Houston pointed inside and Neil walked in. Suddenly the heard the sound of running feet and the door slammed shut.

"99, 100, ready or not, here I come!" he heard Christy shout from a corner.

"Christy?" he asked.

"Neil? I was playing hide and seek with some of the children. Why is it suddenly so dark in here?" she said, stumbling towards his voice.

He reached out and held her by the shoulders, "I think they've schemed to shut us in here together. I'd say they were behind the flowers, too!"

Christy turned towards the door, and knelt beside it. Something heavy was blocking it.

"Creed! Mountie! Lizette! Sam Houston! Becky! Little Burl! The door seems to be stuck. Can you let us out, please?"

"We want ya to stay with the Doc!" Creed shouted back, pushing another log in front of the door.

Neil crouched next to the door, "What's this all about, children?"

"We don't want some city fella comin and takin her away, Doc! We want ya to marry her," Little Burl told him through the door.

"We reminded her that you was so kind and so strong, and good at doctoring, and she agreed with us!" Becky told him.

"You think she's right prettified, don't ya? But all ya done when ya seen her was shake her hand!" Sam Houston said.

Neil reached out and helped Christy to her feet.

"I do love your beautiful teacher very much, children. Deciding to marry someone takes time. Can you please let us out now? Miss Christy doesn't like the dark," Neil told them.

The children slowly removed the logs and stood back. They hung their heads as Christy and Neil walked back out into the sunlight.

"We're sorry, Teacher!" Mountie ran forwards, rubbing the dirt off of Christy's long green skirt. Christy picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please don't worry, children. I know that you didn't mean any harm. I want you to let the Doc and I make our own plans. I want each of you to go home, and have a good rest for school tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere," Christy told them, putting Mountie down, and hugging each of them.

"No hard feelings, Doc?" Sam Houston asked.

"No, we'll see you tomorrow," Neil told him, tousling his hair.

Neil and Christy exchanged amused glances as the children ran off, across the meadow.

"I didn't say too much…You're not too embarrassed, lass?" Neil asked nervously.

"Not unless you are! The Doc's so strong. The Doc's so kind." Christy winked at him, giggling.

"I'm relieved you don't have a secret admirer! I don't want any competition!" Neil told her chuckling.

"You needn't worry. I have never met a man as commendable as you," Christy told him, taking his arm, as they began to walk towards the house.

"I… Thank you, Christy. May I ask your father's permission to court you?" Neil asked, looking down at her delighted smile.

"As long as I get to listen!" Christy exclaimed.

Neil and Christy ran into the mission house kitchen, laughing playfully. David and Alice were seated, talking quietly, while Ruby Mae stood by the stove.

"I knew it would work! When's the wedding?" Ruby Mae asked, running over to her teacher.

"Ruby Mae, you were in on it, too! Don't ever do that again! Neil and I wouldn't have suddenly become engaged just because we were trapped in the shed," Christy told her.

"Oh! Don't ya want to marry the Doc?" Ruby Mae was confused.

"The Doc is going to ask my father for his permission to court me!" Christy told her, kissing her on the cheek, and explaining the afternoon's events to David and Alice, who laughed heartily.

"Okay, quieten down! I have a telephone call to make!" Neil told them, pacing up and down in front of it.

Alice, David and Ruby Mae sat watching as Neil asked the operator to connect him with the Huddleston's home in Asheville. Christy pulled on his shoulder, and he held the receiver between their ears

"Good evening, William Huddleston speaking," her father announced.

"Good evening, sir. This is Neil MacNeill," he said.

"Christy's not ill, is she?" William asked quickly.

Christy leant forward to speak into the mouthpiece, "Hello, Daddy. I am quite well. How are you all?"

"Girlie, it's so good to hear your voice. George is looking forward to his visit. Your Mother has been fussing over a dress she's having made for you."

"I can just imagine it all, Daddy. Neil has something to ask you," she pushed Neil towards the mouthpiece.

"William, would you allow me… the honour… May I have your… permission to court your daughter?" Neil asked.

"Of course, you have my permission, Neil. I'm delighted. We respect you a great deal," her father replied.

"Thank you, William!" Neil exclaimed, as Christy almost strangled him with the telephone cord, in her excitement.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she yelled into the telephone's mouthpiece.

"I'll send a congratulatory gift or two with George. Write to us!" William exclaimed, hanging up.

Christy stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Neil on the cheek. He untangled the telephone cord and placed the receiver back on its stand, as she raced over and kissed Alice, David and Ruby Mae as well. Neil stepped forward and shook David's hand and hugged Alice .

"This way, Miss Huddleston," he said, escorting Christy to her chair, and pushing it in behind her.

"Why, thank you, Doctor MacNeill," Christy responded putting on a dignified air, as he sat down beside her.

"Congratulations again," Alice said as she sat down next to Ruby Mae, and turned to David.

David bowed his head, "Heavenly Father, thankyou for all of your blessings. Thankyou that you have given Christy and Neil a love for each other, and a desire for serving you here. Bless this food to our bodies, Lord. Amen."

David looked down at his plate, "What do you call this, Ruby Mae?"

"Spider Egg Surprise," she said, in an odd tone.

Neil tasted the mashed food on the side of his plate thoughtfully, "Don't worry, David! It's grits and potatoes."

Christy, Alice and David looked relieved as they began to eat.

Christy looked at Ruby Mae with concern, as the girl pushed the food around her plate.

"I didn't hurt your feelings, did I, Ruby Mae?" Christy asked.

"Na, it ain't that… I… well… You and the Doc courtin.' Will I have to try to keep it a secret like I did when the Preacher asked fer ya hand before Miss Ida left? I'm not good at keepin' secrets!" Ruby Mae exclaimed.

Christy looked at David apologetically. Neil shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

David placed a hand on Ruby Mae's shoulder, "This is different. Miss Christy and I were confused about our own feelings for some time. Now, she and the Doc are sure about how they both feel about each other. Courting is a way of… expressing your feelings for someone you are in love with. It is not done in secret."

He smiled at Christy and Neil, who both breathed sighs of relief at his kind response to the awkward question. Ruby Mae continued to play with her food.

"What else is troubling thee, child?" Alice asked.

Ruby Mae burst into tears, and flung herself at Alice, who patted her on the back. Christy stood up and walked around the table. She bent forward and wiped the tears from the girl's face. She helped her back into her chair, and stood fixing up her hair, while Ruby Mae calmed down.

"Please tell us. If we don't know what's troubling you, we can't help," Christy told her.

"It's about… Miss Margaret… I sometimes hear folks say unkind things about her… but I ain't ever told no one here. What about if people starts that talk again, now yer gonna be with the Doc?," Ruby Mae began, watching Christy's eyes widen slightly, as she glanced at Neil and Alice, who both nodded that she should respond to the question as she thought best.

"It's alright, Ruby Mae. We can talk about Margaret. I think about her quite often," Christy told her quietly, looking back down at her.

Ruby Mae looked confused, "What do ya think about her?"

Christy walked back around to her chair and sat down. She reached for Neil's hand and linked their fingers together, while she thought about what to say.

"I think about a locket of hers I spoke with her about. It had pictures of her mother and husband inside. She loved them very much. I think about how I got to see her softer side. She helped me when we were attacked, Ruby Mae. I got to hear her say that she had prayed and that she thought God would care for her, just before… she died… I think about how much Neil and Alice loved her, only to lose her all over again. Then, I remember, God's promises about how he uses even the hardships we face for our good. Look at how the tragic events of those days have helped the Doc to turn to God, and so many people to have stronger relationships with Him and each other! If people put Margaret down, you can tell them about what I just told you!"

Ruby Mae nodded, "Thank you, Miz Christy!"

Neil leant forwards and kissed Christy on the cheek. She smiled at him, then stood up and ran around the table to hug Alice .

"Thee will always be like a daughter to me," Alice told her quietly.

"I love you, too," Christy replied softly.

"It's getting late. You'll stay in the bunkhouse, won't you, Neil?" David asked.

"Of course," Neil replied, "Let's help Ruby Mae with the dishes, so that Christy and Alice can go up to bed."

Christy began to protest, "I can…"

"You need your rest before the first day of school, Miss Huddleston," he told her, kissing her on the forehead, and pushing her towards the door.

"Goodnight!" she called, as she followed Alice upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Christy awoke very early the next morning. She was very excited about the start of the new school term. She couldn't wait to sit in on the science lesson Neil would be giving that morning. She quickly got out of bed and began dressing. She tied one of her precious ribbons in her hair. Christy put her satchel over her should and crept down to the kitchen. It was still dark outside and she didn't want to disturb Miss Alice or Ruby Mae. She walked into the kitchen and quickly ate some bread and jam. Christy filled a water flask and then made her way over to the main door, careful to avoid the floorboard that squeaked. She closed the front door of the Mission house quietly behind her.

A warm breeze blew, and the sun was beginning to emerge over the mountains. Christy walked over to the schoolhouse. She opened all of the doors and windows, and lit a lantern so she could read at her desk. Christy unpacked her satchel, opened the roll, and then read over her lesson plans. She extinguished the lantern, as early morning sunlight crept across her desk. She stood up and wrote a list of spelling words on the board.

"Howdy, Teacher!" Little Burl called, running into the room.

"We couldn't wait any longer!" Rob told her, following him.

She turned around and was surprised to see most of the children, crowded into the doorway, smiling at her, more than half an hour before she usually rang the bell for classes. She ran forwards to greet them.

"Good morning, children. Please take your seats," Christy requested.

"We shorely missed ya, Miz Christy!" Zach called as they ran into the room.

"Ain't the same without ya!" Lizette told her, and several of the girls nodded.

"Miz Christy! Miss Alice sent me to fetch you for breakfast!" Ruby Mae hollered, running up the steps.

"I already ate Ruby Mae. Would you please go and tell her that as most of the children are here already, I will be starting the classes early?" Christy asked.

"I'll tell the Doc, too! He's in a courtin' mood!" Ruby Mae called, winking at her friends, as she darted out of the room.

Christy smiled at the chattering children who were so dear to her. She walked around the room, visiting with the Spencers, the Allens, the O'Teales, the Holts, the McHones, the Coburns, the Holcombes and the Becks, while she waited for Ruby Mae and the last few children to arrive. Her voice was joyous as she called the roll and prayed aloud for them.

"I am very happy to be back with you. I'm sure you will remember the class rules. Let's start with spelling. Please write the words from the board onto your slates," Christy requested.

Christy walked around, helping the younger ones to form the letters. As she helped Lulu, she realised that many of her students were whispering and giggling.

"Back to your spelling," she told them, surprised at Lulu's insistent tugs on her skirt, and the young girl twisting around in her chair to face the back of the room.

She turned around and smiled as she realised that the children were staring at Neil, who was standing in the doorway, holding something behind his back, and grinning at her.

He stepped forward, "I am sorry I was late, Miss Christy. I was doing my homework. Miss Alice lent me a book to copy it from. Will you check my spelling?"

Christy nodded bemusedly, and he approached her, handing her a sheet of paper. She smiled as she read a poem by Robert Burns:

_0, my love is like a red, red rose,  
that's newly sprung in June.  
0, my love is like a melody,  
that's sweetly play'd in tune._

As fair thou art, my bonnie lass,  
so deep in love am I,  
And I will love thee still, my dear,  
till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
and the rocks melt wit' the sun!  
And I will love thee still, my dear,  
while the sands of life shall run.

And fare thee well, my only love!  
And fare thee well awhile!  
And I will come again, my love.  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

"Thank you. It is… I will discuss it with you later," Christy blushed.

He stepped forward and handed her a red rose, "I best take a seat then!"

"Of course," Christy replied, smiling as he walked to the back of the room and sat down, where several boys reached out to shake his hand.

"Now, children, we must continue learning these words," Christy said, looking up at their delighted faces as she placed the rose and the poem on her desk. "Notice how many of the words sound the same, but they are all spelled differently? They are called homophones," Christy told them, sipping her water.

"That reminds me of telephones! The Doc called her Pa last night!" Ruby Mae blurted out, and several girls giggled.

"Please don't call out Ruby Mae," Christy said as sternly as she could, as she watched Neil suppressing a laugh.

"Sorry'm," Ruby Mae said.

"We's just plumb tickled to see ya with the Doc," Becky told her.

"I do understand, but Doctor MacNeill and I are here to teach you. He will be giving a science lesson before the dinner spell. You wouldn't want me to ask him to leave until after we have finished spelling and literature, would you?" Christy asked them.

"No!" several of the children quickly called.

"Alright, we have a deal then. Look at all of the words. These two words are said the same way, but they have a different meaning. 'God gives us His peace.' 'Miss Alice gave me a piece of cake'," Christy wrote the sentences on the board, and underlined the spelling words, "Now, I will point at a word on the board, then I will call on you, and I want you to show me you know what it means by putting it in a sentence."

The children were delighted as she praised the sentences they came up with for several words: threw, through, saw, sore, hear, here, allowed and aloud.

Christy pointed to Mountie who said, "Blew. B-l-e-w. The wind blew through the valley?"

Christy smiled at her, "Excellent work, Mountie!"

Mountie smiled, but her eyes seemed so sad. Christy wondered what was troubling the shy girl.

Christy looked down towards the back at Creed, "I know you don't like spelling, Creed, but could you do this one for me?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Blue. B-l-u-e. The man punched him until he was black and blue!"

His face fell as he saw that she didn't like his sentence. Neil leant forwards and whispered in the young boy's ear.

"I got a better one," he told her, "Teacher's eyes are the prettiest blue I ever did see."

Christy smiled at the children's delighted faces, and Neil's mischievous grin.

Christy reached for a book on her desk and held it up for the children to show them some of the illustrations.

"When I was in Asheville , I finished my College course. I studied different things, but I particularly loved British Poetry. One of my professors would start his classes by reading rhymes and fairytales to us. My brother, George, who you will all meet when he comes to stay later this week, bought us several wonderful books of poems and stories. I want us to stage more plays this year. It is a great way to get the entire Cove working together, because we would have to involve your families. Rob could write the lines. John could play the music. Bessie, Ruby Mae, Zady, well, all of the girls could make costumes and props. Wraight could be in charge of the sets. He would need all of the boys to help him. I want to share a fairytale with you that I think we could make into a play. Is everyone comfortable?" she asked, sitting down at her desk, and opening up the book.

The students shifted in their seats, leaning forward, and she knew they were ready to listen. Christy saw Mountie hesitating, looking at her, longingly.

"Mountie, could you come sit with me, and help me turn the pages?" Christy asked.

Mountie walked quickly up to the front of the room, and climbed up into Christy's lap, resting her head against her teacher's chest.

Christy smiled and began to read them Beauty and the Beast, "Once upon a time, a wealthy merchant lived in a fine city with his daughters…"

"What were their names?" Creed called out.

"Shhh! One of the daughters was called Beauty. The man lost his riches, when his ships were wrecked at sea. His daughter's suitors no longer wanted to marry them," Christy read.

"Oh no!" Ruby Mae called out.

"Shhh! He moved to the country where they struggled a great deal. One day, he had to return to the city, because he heard that a ship of his had returned. His other daughters begged him for jewellery and dresses, but Beauty only asked for a rose."

"Like the one the Doc gived ya!" Bessie exclaimed.

"Shhh! Beauty's father became lost in the forest in a terrible storm. He found shelter in a palace. The next morning, he plucked a rose to take home to Beauty, offending his unseen host. The Beast told him that he must die for stealing the flower," Christy read, smiling as she saw several enthusiastic hands in the air.

"That's better, children. I don't want to encourage you to call out by answering you when you do not raise your hands. What's your question, Toot?

"Why was The Beast so mean, Miz Christy?" he asked.

"He had been alone for a very long time. He was sad and angry. Now, let's find out what happened next," Christy continued to read, "The father begged to be allowed to see his daughters again. The Beast said that if one of the man's daughters would return to suffer in his place, he would be allowed to live. Beauty journeyed to the Beast's castle, convinced that she would be killed. The Beast, however, made her the mistress of the enchanted palace, and asked her to become his wife. Beauty told him that she would be his friend, and would stay with him forever. She asked only to return to her home for a week to say farewell to her father. Her sisters enticed her to stay beyond that time, and she returned belatedly to the castle, finding the Beast lying near death from distress. She begged him to live, promising to marry him. Her act of love transformed the Beast into a handsome prince. They lived happily ever after. What do you think?"

"I wish there were handsome princes in Cutter Gap!" Vella exclaimed and several girls giggled, while the smaller boys groaned.

"I think Beauty shore was brave for a city-gal," Little Burl announced.

"She was plumb crazy for goin' there if she thought she'd die!" Creed exclaimed.

"Why did Beauty go to the palace, despite the danger?" Christy asked.

"She went in her Pa's place. She was willing to die so that he might live," Rob told her.

"You're absolutely right, Rob. That is my favorite part of the story. It reminds me of the Lord. Can anyone tell me why?"

"This ain't a Bible story, teacher. It's just make-believe," Zady said hesitantly.

"You are right that this story doesn't even come close to the grace of God, but here we have Beauty, who was willing to die for her father, in his place, so that he might live. That's exactly what Jesus has done for each of us. He died on the cross, so that we might live. What did you want to say, Zach?" Christy continued.

"Well, teacher, doesn't it also show that love changes people, because he goes from being a Beast to being a Prince. God's love changes us, too, don't it?" Zach asked her.

"What an excellent point, Zach! I'm sure you can all think of more Bible questions to ask Reverend Grantland," Christy told them.

"Who will play Beauty, Miz Christy?" Lizette asked.

"We will have auditions for the parts. I will tell you more about it in tomorrow. Now, how about you all run outside and stretch your legs and have something to eat. Make sure you all drink plenty of water, as it is quite warm. I will ring the bell and call you back in when Doctor MacNeill is ready to teach science," Christy said, dismissing the class, who mostly ran outside. Mountie stayed on Christy's lap, and Ruby Mae stood looking at Neil, who had stood up to stretch at the back of the room.

"Miss Alice packed you these, Miss Christy," Ruby Mae said, walking forwards to hand her teacher some sandwiches, which Christy took and sat on the desk behind her.

"Thankyou, Ruby Mae," she smiled at the girl, who turned, and ran past Neil, giggling.

Christy was worried about Mountie. She picked her up and turned her around so she could look at her. She combed her fingers through the small girl's hair. Christy wasn't sure why the child seemed so sad. She wanted to communicate how much she treasured her. Christy reached up and pulled the blue ribbons out of her own hair.

"You did such a good job with your sentence, Mountie. You need a prize. How about a blue ribbon? I'll wear one and you can wear one," Christy told her.

Mountie thought about it and then nodded. A slight smile spread across her cheeks. Christy turned her around and pulled up half of her hair, tying the ribbon in a bow. She smiled at Mountie, as the girl excitedly felt the ribbon in her hair, and turned back around and kissed Christy on the cheek.

"You know you can come and find me and tell me your troubles, don't you, Mountie?" Christy asked, and the small girl nodded.

She hopped down, and ran outside to show the other children her hair. Christy stood up and walked down the back, pulling her hair up into the other blue ribbon as she walked. She wrapped an arm around Neil, who gazed down contentedly at her.

"You know the way you love these children is one of the many things I love about you, lass," Neil told her, kissing her on the cheek.

Christy blushed, "The rose is beautiful. Thank you for the poem. Robert Burns was a truly, great Scotsman."

Neil laughed heartily at her playful tone, "Should I take offence?"

"No. You are my favourite Scotsman," Christy told him, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now, don't distract me from my work, Miss Huddleston. I have a science lesson to teach. I'll just get it set up," Neil told her, picking up a microscope and a pile of slides from a box behind the back row, and making his way to the front of the room.

Christy went outside to check on the children. Many of them were playing happily under the trees. Several were not eating. She walked to the front of the room and grabbed the sandwiches Miss Alice had sent for her.

"I hope you are going to eat some of it, yourself!" Neil scolded her, reading her mind.

"Yes, Mother," she said, pretending to be annoyed.

He laughed as she ran outside and began 'rewarding' children for their morning's work by giving out parts of the sandwiches.

Christy saw that Neil was standing in the doorway, ready to begin the science lesson. She ran back up the steps, grabbed the bell and rang it.

"Break time is over," she called.

The children quickly made their way back inside, and she slipped into a seat at the back behind them.

"Now, children, your very beautiful teacher has asked me to continue teaching science and hygiene classes," Neil began and several of the children giggled, "Today, I'm going to show you some microscopic germs, and we are going to discuss ways of not getting sick. Now, I need a volunteer. Yes, you at the back," Neil pointed at Christy, one of the few people without her hand in the air.

The children whistled and called out as she walked forward. She stood next to him and whispered, "Won't this detract from your lesson?"

"Not at all," he replied with a sly smile, cleaning a slide carefully, "Now. We have before us a lovely specimen. Let us begin our study. Poke out your tongue, Teacher."

Christy put her hands on her hips and glared at him, as the children collapsed in gales of laughter. She realised what he was doing was educational after all. She shrugged and poked out her tongue and he quickly wiped the slide across it. The children were fascinated.

"Thank you, Miss Christy! How about a clap for my 'friendly' volunteer?" Neil called, and the students applauded.

Christy grabbed her water flask and took a drink to rinse her mouth. She went and sat back down quietly at the back.

"Now, I will call on you to come out the front and have a look at the slide and we can discuss these germs," Neil announced, as seriously as he could.

"Shh, Doc! You have gone plumb crazy!" Creed warned him, looking back at Christy worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Neil asked, knowing that Creed often voiced ideas the other students also wondered about.

"Miz Christy ain't got germs! You're s'pposed to speak sweetly bout her!" the young boy said, exasperatedly.

Neil smiled, "Everyone has germs. Miss Christy knows that, too. We have to keep learning about them, to try to stop you all from getting sick."

Christy stood up and walked forwards, realising the children needed reassurance, she reached the desk, leaned forwards and squinted into the microscope. She smiled as she looked up at the children, "I can see germs. Sit up straight and Doctor MacNeill will begin to call you out to have a look, too."

Christy stood to one side, as Neil called each child up the front to look in to the microscope. Several of them looked at her strangely as they sat back down.

"Alright, children, it's time for the dinner spell," Neil announced, laughing as the children all dashed out into the sunshine.

"You might have warned me!" Christy said, pretending to pout, as they packed up the equipment.

"That would have taken all the fun out of it!" he teased her.

"Several of the children looked at my mouth in horror after they saw the slide!" Christy smiled at him.

Neil leant forward and kissed her on the lips, "I love you, lass!"

Christy smiled at him joyfully as they walked out into the meadow. David approached them and handed them both sandwiches and apples. The three of them sat down in the shade of a maple tree to eat their food.

"Thank you, David," Christy said, between bites.

"I knew you would give most of your food away this morning! Also, Neil barely touched his breakfast! Are the children half as excited to have you back?" David asked, smiling.

Christy and Neil laughed with him as they told him about the morning's events. They were interrupted by a short man running across the meadow towards them. He was out of breath.

"What is it, Joshua?" Neil asked, quickly standing up.

"Doc MacNeill! My wife's leg is hurtin' real bad," Joshua said.

"Joshua's cabin is up near Pebble Mountain , David. I'll see you soon, Christy," Neil told them, as he grabbed Joshua's arm to direct him over towards the barn.

The children gathered to watch as Neil and Joshua galloped away on Charlie. Christy seized on the opportunity to start getting them to wash their hands and faces, telling them that they didn't want to get sick. David rang the bell and they followed Christy inside for the afternoon's Bible class.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Christy dressed quickly on Tuesday morning, hoping that Neil had returned to the bunkhouse the night before, so she could spend time with him before school. She tried not to be disappointed when Alice said that he had not yet returned. She reminded herself that his work was very important, and she must not be selfish.

She walked over to the schoolhouse and again smiled that so many of the children were there early, eager to spend time with her. She sat with each of them, talking about music with John and Bessie, stories with Rob, mathematics with Zady, racoons with Creed and Sam Houston and dolls with Lulu and Vella, while they waited for all of the children to arrive. Christy was a little disappointed when the O'Teales didn't come to school, but figured that Swannie may have kept them home to help with the chores. She was delighted to see how excited the children were about putting on a play of 'Beauty and the Beast.'

They spent much of the day writing scripts and beginning to make props for the play from items Christy had salvaged from the Mission barrels. The girls talked incessantly about which of them should play Beauty; Christy assured them that there were lots of daughters, and many of them could play a part. Christy laughed at the children's suggestions that she and the Doc could play the main characters.

Christy spent a happy afternoon listening to Ruby Mae's incessant chatter, while they cleaned and set up the upper dormitory for George's visit. She couldn't wait to see him on Friday.

Christy was sitting at her desk during recess on Wednesday, grading papers, while the children played outside. She heard someone approaching her. She looked up expecting to see the O'Teale children arriving late. When she saw Neil's red nose and tired eyes her heart skipped a beat. Christy quickly stood up, ran down the aisle to embrace him and see if he was alright.

"I missed you, lass," he said croakily, blowing his nose, as she stepped back to look at him.

"You're ill!" she exclaimed.

"Aye, but don't fret," he sneezed into his handkerchief, "It's just a cold. On Monday afternoon, I went up to Joshua and Sally's cabin and set her leg. My head felt a bit stuffy, so I went back to my cabin to rest. I spent all day yesterday in bed. I had to do my rounds this morning," Neil told her, blowing his nose again.

"You're not well enough! What would you say if I was trying to work when I was sick?" Christy exclaimed.

She grabbed his arm and helped him into a chair. She found her nurse's bag, carrying it back to where he sat. She smiled at the bemused look in his heavily-lidded eyes. Christy wiped his sweaty face with a cloth, and then found her thermometer.

"Open your mouth, please," Christy said, turning his head to look inside and then placing a thermometer under his tongue, tutting as she saw that he had a raised temperature. She gently probed the glands on his neck, frowning at the swelling she found.

"It does seem to be a cold. You need to have a good rest and drink plenty of fluids. Let's go. I'll look after you over in the dormitory. We've just finished cleaning it thoroughly for George's visit," Christy said, pulling him to his feet, and picking up her nurse's bag.

"There's no need for you to fuss, Dr Huddleston," Neil mumbled, smiling.

"I love you, Neil. I will fuss over you all I like," she told him, as she held his arm while they walked down the steps.

"Doctors make the worst patients," he told her.

"Don't worry about it. Rest your throat, Neil," Christy said looking around at Ruby Mae, "Will you run and fetch Reverend Grantland to take over this afternoon's lessons? Doctor MacNeill is a little unwell, and so I will be taking care of him."

Ruby Mae ran off towards David's bunkhouse. Miss Alice was coming down the stairs as Neil and Christy entered the Mission house.

"Neil has a cold, Miss Alice. I'm going to look after him upstairs," Christy told her.

"I shall come up and help thee," Miss Alice replied, rushing off.

Christy helped Neil up the stairs, and pushed open the door. She guided him over to one of the beds, carefully pulling back the covers, and he sat down heavily. Christy quickly knelt down and took off his boots. He smiled at her as he swung his legs up onto the bed. Christy tucked the covers in around him, as Alice entered with a basin of water and several cloths. Christy soaked a cloth and placed it on Neil's forehead. Alice grabbed an extra blanket and carefully tucked it around Neil who seemed very tired, despite his amused expression.

Christy reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She mixed him a dose and handed it to Alice, who helped him to sip it.

"You need Vitamin C, too. I'll be back in a moment," Christy said, walking out the door, quickly.

She returned with a knife, two oranges and a large glass.

"Where did you get oranges?" Neil asked in surprise, watching her juice them.

"Ben Pentland brought them over from El Pano for me, as a welcome back present. It was very kind of him. They're quite expensive," Christy replied, helping Neil to sip the juice, while Alice tidied up.

"I'll cancel my overnight stay in Big Lick Springs," Alice said, as Christy laid the glass on the nightstand and then mopped Neil's brow.

Christy looked confused, "He will be alright, Miss Alice. You can still visit the families over there."  
"We need a chaperone, Christy," Neil said quietly, opening his eyes again.

"Oh! I didn't think of that! I just wanted to bring Neil in here because we just cleaned it all up! People would gossip, wouldn't they? They stare at me in church when I just look at Neil across the aisle! I'm shocked by some of the children's comments about our courtship as well!" Christy exclaimed, blushing.

Alice smiled as she collected the items that needed to go back to the kitchen, "This is a hygienic and quiet spot for Neil. I'll go and pass on the message that my trip will have to wait until next week. I must admit I had thought about postponing it just so I could spend time with thee, Christy."

Christy smiled at Alice , "I'm not going anywhere, Miss Alice!"

Alice smiled at her as she left the room, "Thee fills my heart with joy!"

Christy clasped Neil's hand, "You better get some sleep. I will go and make you some soup for when you wake up."

He squeezed her hand, "I couldn't go another day without seeing you. Won't you sit by me for awhile?"

"Neil! Don't say things like that! Now I want to kiss you even more, and neither of us wants me to catch your cold!" she exclaimed, smiling, as she sat back down next to his bed.

"I'm sure I'll feel much better in a day or two, lass. Can you wait until then?" Neil asked teasingly.

"Love is patient," Christy whispered, smiling at him. She sat by the bed until he fell asleep.

Christy went down to the kitchen and made a big pot of vegetable soup. She put it to one side to cool, knowing she could heat some up when Neil woke up. Christy went up to her room and found her Bible and diary. Christy smiled as she heard Neil's snores, while from upstairs. She tiptoed into the upper dormitory. She carefully propped his head up on another pillow, and his breathing eased. She quietly sat down in the chair by his side. She prayed for his recovery and read the Scriptures from Sunday's service to herself. Then she began to write in her diary with the many funny and romantic moments of the last week.

In the late afternoon, Neil began to wake up. She quickly put the books on the nightstand and went downstairs to heat up some soup for him. She carried a steaming bowl back upstairs, and sat next to him again. She was relieved to find that he did not seem as weak or feverish.

"That looks great, Christy," he said croakily.

She smiled and slowly fed some to him, "I tried to remember how Fairlight makes it. Does it taste alright?"

He nodded and smiled, "No eggshells or burnt bits!"

"Neil!" she exclaimed in mock indignation.

He took the bowl and spoon from her and finished eating. She stood up, reached for them and took them down to the kitchen to wash them up. She turned around to find him standing in the doorway.

"I'm just going to freshen up a bit. I've got some clothes over at the bunkhouse," he told her, before walking slowly out of the Mission house, blowing his nose.

Christy ate a sandwich and then went back upstairs. She got some aspirin ready to give Neil to help him to sleep that night, and tidied the bed up a bit. Then she sat down and continued writing in her diary. Neil came back in and got back into the bed, pulling the cover up over himself, as he laid his head on the pillow.

"I bet that's a fascinating read, lass!" he said cheekily.

She smiled and finished writing a sentence, "I will have to hide it while George is here. He kept trying to get his hands on it while I was in Asheville !"

"Will you share some entries with me?" Neil asked nervously.

"I re-read it from the beginning recently and marked some entries… you seem to have been on my mind for many months… You'd have to promise not to keep interrupting me or teasing me!" Christy replied.

Neil nodded, "You can trust me. You know I only make fun of you affectionately."

Christy hesitated, "It's not all flattering, Neil. A lot of it is me trying to figure out why you acted as you did… when you were angry or sad. Are you sure you want to hear about all that?"

"Yes, lass… I'm honoured that you would want to try to figure me out, let alone agree to let me court you," he replied sincerely.

Christy smiled, and read him one of the first extracts in her diary, from January, 1912.

_Dear Diary,  
I have been in Cutter Gap for a week. The children are delightful, yet so poor. Was it merely days ago that I stood under my umbrella at El Pano station? As I watched the train pull away through the rain, I thought about how that train was my last link with the luxuries of home, and that everything dear to me was now disappearing over the horizon. I convinced Mr Pentland to let a city-gal, as he put it, go with him to Cutter Gap. I asked him what crops they raised, and he told me that it was mostly young'uns. I blushed as he announced that the young preacher from the mission was not married. After walking for miles, I slipped down the embankment and fell into the muddy leaves. Mr Pentland came down behind me. Suddenly, hounds were all around us. Then I was introduced to the Spencer family. I felt like I had crossed over into a time of pioneers. These people stood there proudly, despite their bare feet. How vain and foolish I often am. Suddenly, an injured man was carried in. Ben Pentland explained that he was Bob Allen, Fairlught Spencer's brother. They laid the man on the ground. His head was bleeding. I placed my handkerchief on the wound. The people there mentioned a doctor and we were relieved when a tall man with broad shoulders approached on horseback. Unruly curls fell across his face as he moved. I was stunned by Doctor MacNeill, as I watched him care for Mr Allen. He looked at me with such intensity a few times. Did I offend him in some way? His Scottish accent could be heard as he spoke with such authority. Why had he chosen to practice medicine here? Ault Allen said he wasn't a believer, so his work must not be part of the Mission 's efforts. He convinced the family to allow him to perform a risky operation. It was so courageous. I was shocked by the superstitious actions of Mrs Allen, and one of the children trying to touch the instruments that the doctor had sterilised. How could he work under such conditions? I watched his tired eyes and large, calloused hands, as he carefully began the dangerous procedure. I tried to hold the ether over Mr Allen's face but I had to go outside, as I felt so light-headed when I smelt it. As I watched Mrs Spencer sing to the children, I realised she was a highland princess. I had tears of exhaustion in my eyes as Mr Pentland led me through a storm to the Mission house. A young man with a beautiful smile caught me in his strong arms and carried me inside. I awoke the next morning and opened the doors to admire the beautiful mountains .Later, I spoke with Miss Grantland and she told me about herself and her brother's hard work. I watched David Grantland working on the schoolhouse, which doubles as a church. Then, I did cartwheels across the meadow, delighted at God's splendour all around me. I was very embarrassed to be caught at it by Miss Alice Henderson, who had spoken at my church and inspired me through her love for the highlanders to come here. I didn't want to seem so young and foolish. She talked to me about my priorities: how I wanted to make a difference, rather than just get married, have babies, and attend social occasions. She told me not to underestimate the joys and witness of having a family. I assured her that I did want to have one of my own, someday, but that teaching and helping to change people's lives for the better, was so important to me. She told me that the mountains could be deadly, but also a place of joy. I hope I can trust God, and become strong enough to be His obedient servant here.  
-Christy._

Christy closed the diary and smiled at Neil, "Have I put you to sleep, yet?"

"Of course not! I never realised how deeply you thought about everything… about me," he replied, gazing at her affectionately.

Christy smiled as she flicked forward several pages and began to read again.

_Dear Diary,  
Doctor MacNeill is an enigma. I have had a few confrontations with him recently. The other Sunday, David and I were on our way to Lufty Branch, when Theo got stuck in the river near the doctor's cabin. Doctor MacNeill had been fishing nearby. He lifted me down and carried me to the bank. He smelt like lye soap and tobacco. We went up to his cabin. I was soaked. His clothes were far too big for me. I was shocked when he went over to undo a padlock. Why is there a locked room in his cabin? He returned with a beautiful lavender dress, and handed it to me. It was in stark contrast to the rest of his possessions. As I changed in his bedroom, I looked around. Everything was so masculine. I returned to the fire he had lit to dry my clothes, and we realised that it was after 2pm. David left me there, while he went on to the church service. I asked the doctor about the dress and he told me that it had belonged to his wife. No one at the mission had mentioned that he had been widowed. I asked him about his accent and he explained that he had completed most of his medical training in Scotland . I admired him for the sacrifice he had made in returning to his birthplace: the home of his parents and grandparents. I questioned him about whether enough was being done about the filthy cabins and children like Mountie. He had already made light of my 'sensibilities' and now my blood boiled as he chastised me for being naïve and making sweeping judgments. He told me that it took years to earn the people's trust, and that they could not be changed over night. Later, as we neared the Mission , I told David that I wasn't sure that I liked Doctor MacNeill. David told me that he is not the easiest person to get along with. Recently, as he has quarrelled with us about how to deal with the moonshine we found under the church, I have wondered about his anger and his lack of faith in God. There is so much that David and I want to change about the Cove, yet Doctor MacNeill does not seem to share our ideals. He is beginning to be the one who voices the mountain people's points of view to us. It makes me feel like such an outsider here. Today at the corn-shucking party, he approached me, and I did not want to spar with the doctor again, so I found David to show me the steps to the dance.  
-Christy._

"I remember that day well. You were wearing a blue and white dress, and your hair was all piled up on your head. I followed you across the meadow because I wanted to ask you to dance with me, Christy," Neil told her quietly.

"Oh… I didn't realise," she blushed, "Now, I lost my place! Here's another extract," Christy replied,  
and continued reading.

Dear Diary,  
My heart feels heavy as I write this. So much about the last few weeks has been so difficult. I have packed my trunk and I think I must leave the children behind. I wish I was as strong as Miss Alice, I should talk to her about this, but, I seem to have somehow opened up a wound in her. She told me that she once had a daughter, but never had a husband. There is so much I wanted to ask her about it, but as she even finds my admiration upsetting, I don't know what to do .There are terrible feuds here. Tom McHone was shot, and after Doctor MacNeill treated the wound, he told David and I to close the school; perhaps he was right. Miss Alice said that the doctor expects perfection from himself and everyone else. She has such a strange look on her face when she speaks about him. I don't understand it. My head aches a little. I was injured by a falling beam when Bird's-Eye and Lundy Taylor set fire to the school. They seem to have declared war on me. I wasn't conscious when Doctor MacNeill came to examine me. I wonder if he thought that I had brought this all on myself. I feel so ashamed. I have played the heroine hoping for applause. I have stirred up feuds and failed my children. I will slip out quietly and walk to El Pano. Christy.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave then! What stopped you?" Neil asked, sneezing into his handkerchief.

"The children did. I decided to stop at the schoolhouse one last time. I found Mountie's coat. It was missing most of its buttons. I pulled the buttons off of my coat and began to sew them on to hers. I looked up and all the children were there. Mountie came forward and spoke for the first time, and I knew I could not leave them. I decided to stay and keep learning what God had to teach me!" Christy exclaimed, then looked at him with concern, as Neil sneezed once more.

She mixed the aspirin solution and handed it to him to drink. Then she tucked the blankets back around him snugly.

"I have a confession to make, lass," Neil said, smiling faintly and reaching for her hand.

"Should I get the preacher?" she said, teasingly.

"No. He would have been mighty upset, at the time, if he had known what I did!" Neil exclaimed.

"Alright, you can tell me, but then I want you to go to sleep," Christy replied, trying to look stern, and placing her diary in the drawer near his bed, meaning to come back up after supper to sit by him again.

"I was sorrowful when you got hurt in the schoolhouse fire. I didn't blame you at all. I wanted to apologise for all of my harsh and challenging words. I tended to the wound, and then I held your hand and sat by your bed in the moonlight. I leant forward and kissed you on the forehead," Neil told her.

"Like this?" Christy smiled, and leant forward and brushed her lips across his temple.

Neil sighed, "I love you. I am sorry for all of the times I confronted you. I am always harder on myself than I am on anyone else, and I did not have God's peace in my heart, like I do now. I often think about the heated conversation we had the day you asked me to tutor Rob Allen for the College entrance examination. Since I returned from my training, I have always felt like I had a foot in both worlds. I brooded over it quite a lot. I listened to what you said that day and I began to realise that you understood what it was like to make sacrifices and to feel as if you don't always belong where you are. "

"We do belong here, Neil, together," Christy said, kissing his forehead again

"Thank you, lass! Will you come back up, later?" he asked.

"Certainly! Please have a long sleep," she squeezed his hand, and then quietly left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Neil opened his eyes suddenly and tried to focus in the darkness. He looked over at the window, and realised it must be just before dawn. He hadn't imagined the footsteps. The door opened and he felt a hand touch his chest.

"Who's there?" he asked, groggily.

"I'm sorry, Neil. I promised myself I wouldn't wake you. I was just coming to check…" he heard Christy say, weeping softly.

"Christy? What's wrong?" he asked.

Christy felt her way over to the nightstand and lit the lamp. He looked up at her tear-filled eyes and pale face. She sat on the stool next to his bed, and laid her head on his shoulder, crying quietly.

"Please tell me why you are so upset," he said soothingly, putting his arm around her.

"I… I am sorry. It was selfish of me to even come up here. I chose to go to bed after supper, instead of sitting with you… You need your sleep to get better. I…" Christy began.

"Please don't worry about it. I've slept more in the last few days than I usually do in a week. I love to be with you, but I feel so sad when I see you crying. What's the matter?" Neil asked.

"I… I had the nightmare again. I haven't had it since I left Asheville . It was worse. I had to see…"

He listened to her muffled sobs, and ran his fingers through her long, soft hair.

"Let's get some fresh air, and you can tell me about it," Neil carefully stood up, and wrapped an arm around her.

She put her arm around him and leant against his shoulder. He picked up the lamp, and they walked quietly down the stairs. He pulled her coat from a hook by the door, and helped her to put it on over her nightdress. As they walked out the front door, they were greeted by the first light of dawn. He snuffed out the lamp and placed it on the railing. Then he led Christy over to the gazebo, wiping her cheeks with a handkerchief he found in his pocket. Neil sat down on one of the long seats, and opened his arms. Christy buttoned up her coat, and then sat down with him. She rested her head on his chest, and they looked out at the pond.

"I know it will warm up later, but the breeze is a little cool just now. Are you sure you feel well enough to be out here?" Christy asked.

"I feel much better. If I spend most of today resting, I should be well enough to go and collect George tomorrow afternoon," Neil replied.

"Thank you for being so patient with me," she whispered.

"I love you, Christy. Please tell me about the nightmare… I want to help, Neil replied.

"It… I feel a little foolish. I came up to see if you were still… breathing," Christy told him.

"Oh, sweet lass… I'm not going to die from a cold, now am I?" Neil asked.

"It's not that. I'll try to explain. I had the nightmare about the attack. It seems so real. I can smell the liquor on Gregson's breath; I feel my head pounding, my chest being scratched, my lip being bitten. I fight so hard to free myself. I hear him ripping my petticoat to get cloth to gag me. I… I come to in the clearing and I talk with… Margaret and she holds… on to me and there is so much blood…" Christy took several deep breaths.

"It's alright, lass," Neil said soothingly, clutching her in his arms.

"Last night the dream changed. Margaret didn't tell me she had found peace with God… she also didn't tell me that she had shot Gregson… He…"

"He… attacked you, again?" Neil asked trying to keep the horror out of his voice, at the thought of her replaying the events in her sleep.

"No… he attacked you, Neil. He… stabbed you… in the chest… over and over. I raced over and tried to catch you as you fell. I put my head to your chest and it did not rise and fall, I could not feel your… heart beating… It seemed so real…" Christy began to sob again.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap, he held her tightly, rocking her back and forth and humming to her.

"I couldn't bear it if you fell off Charlie on some bend, or got hurt in a feud…" she whispered.

"I'm always careful when I'm away, love. We must keep faith," Neil told her.

Neil was relieved when she slowly stopped weeping and wiped her eyes.

"Can I take away some of the pain?" he whispered.

She nodded, put her head on his shoulder, picked up his hand and held it near her heart. They sat quietly for some time. He was relieved when her breathing eased.

"I love you, Neil," Christy whispered.

"My love for you is bigger than the sky," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I never realised you were so poetic," Christy smiled faintly at him.

"One of my other hidden talents is making omlettes. How about we both go and get changed, and then I'll make breakfast, before I go and have another rest, and you go and spend a delightful day with Creed, Sam Houston and all those other scamps?" Neil asked, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, Neil. I can trust you with my deepest thoughts. I'm not always good at expressing them aloud, that's one of the reasons for my sketches. I want… I want you to keep reading my diary. There are a lot of hardships described in there, but there are also joys. I want you to see that I have truly and deeply cared about you for a long time. I don't want you to feel like someone not worthy of being loved…. It's in the drawer by the dormitory bed," Christy said, taking his arm and walking across to the Mission house with him.

"This is a great honour," Neil replied proudly.

"I warn you that some of the entries make me seem… like a school girl with a crush on you," Christy told him, blushing.

"Even better!" he chuckled, winking at her.

"Neil! There are also times when you're depicted as a… Beast!" she grinned at him.

"As long as there is a Beauty, I don't mind," he said, kissing her passionately on the lips as they reached the door.

Everyone bustled around at breakfast. David joked with Neil about possible reasons for his new-found domesticity, and desire to cook for them.

"I'll see you after school, Christy," Neil said, kissing her on the cheek quickly as she and Ruby Mae walked out the door after breakfast.

"I'm so happy for thee both, Neil. How are you feeling today?" Alice said, smiling at him as she finished tidying up.

"My cold is much improved. Your friendship means a lot to us, Alice," Neil replied, sitting back down at the table next to David.

"Is something troubling you, Neil?" David asked, glancing up at Neil's furrowed brow.

"Yes. Christy came up to my room at dawn. She'd had a nightmare about the attack. I took her out to the gazebo and calmed her down. I just wanted to… tell you both how grateful I am to know that she has you to watch over her, when I get called away," Neil said.

"She is special to all of us, Neil. We are always happy to help," Alice replied.

"I have almost finished writing my sermon for Sunday and repairing the roof on the bunkhouse. Should I go and sit in on some lessons?" David asked, worriedly.

"I think she'll be alright. Could you come to El Pano with me and Jeb tomorrow, though? George is bringing lots supplies. I can't wait to see Christy's face! Some of the items will have to be hidden until her birthday, though!" Neil said.

"Of course, you better go and lie down before teacher scolds you!" David replied, affectionately.

"Here, take this cordial Fairlight left for thee. I'll be out in the garden most of the day. Let me know if you need anything else, Neil," Alice told him.

"Thank you," Neil said, nodding to them as he walked up the stairs.

He put the glass of cordial down on the nightstand and lay down on the bed. He reached into the drawer and pulled out Christy's diary. He spent several hours flicking through it and reading the entries from 1912 first. It was as if he was looking into the very heart of the woman he loved. The pages held funny, sad and insightful comments. Sometimes he laughed out loud at her descriptions of the Cove's people. Other times he wiped his eyes, regretting hurting her feelings, or feeling pained by her expressions of her feelings.

_Dear Diary,  
Doctor MacNeill came and found me tonight to comfort me about the death of Opal's baby and her sadness. He truly cares for these people, and perhaps his anger was because he blames himself when someone dies. I must put it all in the Lord's hands. I should not really feel responsible for Opal's breakdown after all. It must be so hard to lose a child. The McHone's loss reminded me of when little Amelia died. I wish I could talk to people about it. Maybe I should tell Miss Alice or David about it. I'm sure there are Scripture passages they could recommend._

_Dear Diary,  
Things are so different in Cutter Gap. I must try and make sense of the people here. How else am I to help them? As David and I walked over to the schoolhouse the other day, I saw John Spencer and Bessie Coburn kissing. They are so young to be so serious about each other! I guess I am only a few years older than them, but don't they want to finish their schooling before they settle down here? I could not imagine trying to raise a child at fifteen!  
__  
__At the school, Doctor MacNeill told the most spell-binding story about Bonnie Prince Charles, but I still worried about Bessie and John. Later, David and I were standing underneath a full moon and I tried to keep his focus on the matter of John and Bessie, and how he had a duty to encourage appropriate behaviour. I was shocked when he kissed my hand, and tried to kiss me on the lips. What had come over him?  
_  
_I wish Doctor MacNeill would take me seriously as well. I left one of David's Bible classes to speak with him about hygiene classes for the children. I was flattered when the doctor complimented me about my work with the children, but so indignant only moments later when he challenged me about my Faith. Why must he make me feel like a ten-year-old?  
David told me that the doctor is a troubled man. Why is Doctor MacNeill so angry sometimes? I also don't understand why the preacher acts as if there is some sort of tug-of-war between himself and the doctor. David told me that he wants me to realize how important I am to him, and to return his feelings someday.  
Sometimes it seems like time stands still here, and other times everything happens all at once. I was talking to some of the children about addition when Rob Allen told me that this was his last day of school. I so want the children to stay in school. I made a decision that as I couldn't convince Rob to reconsider, I could at least talk to them, the girls particularly, about well, sex, not that I would ever say that word out loud. As I write it, I remember how Mother used to make it sound like 'sect' on the few occasions when she attempted to tell me the 'facts of life.' She would be shocked if she heard Doctor MacNeill joking about the 'birds and the bees.'  
I didn't get to say much, however. Kyle Coburn burst into the room, carrying a love note which surprisingly involved Rob and Bessie. He grabbed his daughter and glared at me, telling me that he had seen David and me kissing! He then struck Rob and left. I was so heartbroken as John then read the note and ran away from us. Later, I found Fairlight and she left to go and comfort her son.  
David told me not to even contemplate resigning when only a few children turned up for school. Later, I decided to try to convince Bob Allen to let Rob stay in school and keep writing his stories, instead of working full-time in the mill. I wish Rob would enter a story in the contest we read about in the newspaper. Maybe if he won people would see that you can follow your dreams, and still help your family.  
At the church service, David preached about forgiveness, wanting Mr Coburn and the others to send their children back to school. I was shocked when Rob suddenly appeared and told us that Little Burl was missing. I don't understand why, but Doctor MacNeill seemed to blame me for what had happened. There is something Miss Alice and he both know about, but neither of them seems inclined to explain it to me. Have I made mistakes I don't even realize I have made?  
I went to the Allen's place to try to help. My prayers were answered when Rob brought Little Burl home. He was badly injured and I assisted Doctor MacNeill with the surgery. I was so worried that I would botch things up, and that none of us would ever 'swap howdies' with Little Burl again, but the doctor reassured me. I watched his skilled hands, and I began to see him and his compassion, instead of the blood.  
Later, Rob told his brother the doctor's story of the battle for the Scottish throne, and said that the picture of Bonnie Prince Charles I held up was like the 'ghost' he had seen, who had led him to Little Burl.  
The children have now returned to school: Bessie, John and Rob have reconciled and Little Burl is doing very well. Mr Allen brought Rob back to the schoolhouse, after reading his short story, called "Hero of the Allen Clan." He will be able to spend some time on his education. My heart swelled with pride as Rob handed his contest entry to Ben Pentland to mail.  
Things are different in Cutter Gap, but at times like that, I wouldn't want them to be any other way. Christy._

Dear Diary,  
I was so relieved that Doctor MacNeill didn't criticise David over his disputes with some of the mountain men, but just carefully tended to David's injured hands. He must have understood that David has his own pride, too, and not wanted to wound it further. Doctor MacNeill also encouraged us to go and see a very ill Aunt Polly Teague. She spoke to us of Heaven and being reunited with her love with such certain hope before she died. It was very inspiring. Christy.

Dear Diary,  
I am sure that Doctor Ferrand thinks I am immature and unsuited for the Mission . He has come on a visit, just when all my solicited charitable donations also arrived. He does not approve. Doctor MacNeill was so sympathetic when we spoke about how awful I feel. He gave me an idea about what to do. I hope it works. I so want to make a difference here. Christy

Dear Diary,  
Miss Alice was gravely ill and Doctor MacNeill was away. I went all the way up to his cabin in a dark and raging storm to get some medicine for her. On the way there I thought about how she had told me that her daughter died. I couldn't let my fears stop me from helping to save her life. I broke into the doctor's locked room to get to the tetanus anti-serum. I was stunned by what I found as I searched for it. Doctor MacNeill's locked room is a laboratory! I got back to the Mission with the medicine as fast as I could, and was surprised to hear Doctor MacNeill defending me as he spoke to Doctor Ferrand. Miss Alice is recovering well and I think Doctor Ferrand may now see me in a different light. I have just come back from walking along the footbridge with Neil. He asked me to call him by his first name, now that I know his 'best kept secret.' He is conducting research into the eye disease, trachoma, which causes blindness in these mountains. He has so many hidden strengths. Christy.

Dear Diary,

This has been a very emotional week. I finally understand why Miss Alice resents my friendship with Neil. He was married to her daughter who drowned in the river after a terrible argument that they had! I found this out when I took Becky to his cabin so that he could treat her eye infection. He told us a beautiful fairytale to calm her down. I tried to convince him to perform the experimental surgery, and when I asked him why he was speaking harshly to me, with such a haunted look in his shining eyes, he told me about Margaret. He has such doubts about himself. I wish he believed in himself as much as I believe in him. David was very angry at finding me with Neil. He seems to want to keep me for himself, but I guess I am the only single female his age in a hundred miles. He doesn't always talk with me about deep issues. Neil does. I was so worried that the doctor would move away to take a medical research position at St Timothy's Hospital, but after he healed Becky, he told me that he was going to stay. I feel much happier now. Christy.

Dear Diary,

Today, I met Hattie McCabe, Neil's Aunt. She is such a wonderful person. I did not realise at first but she is completely blind. I went with Neil back to his cabin and cooked him a meal. He works too hard! He seemed different today – more affectionate, and less argumentative. Christy.

Dear Diary,  
I am so shocked and saddened. Margaret faked her death and left her husband and her mother. How could she let Neil and Alice think she was dead? She came back and I tried to comfort Neil; he was so angry and hurt. He locked himself in his laboratory and wouldn't let me in to speak with him. I wish Neil wouldn't shut me out. Later, he came to see me at the schoolhouse, and I told him that what he had with Margaret would never be over, until he forgave her. I stood in the meadow by Miss Alice this evening for some time. Margaret, who has tuberculosis, just walked off into the night.

I don't understand Margaret at all. She made me feel so young and inadequate, saying that I could not possibly teach the children anything about life. She also told me how hard it had been to be snowed in, alone, in Neil's cabin. She seemed a little softer, just for a moment, when she said, that perhaps if there had been someone like me around it may have been different. I wonder if she will return again. I will pray for peace and forgiveness for Neil, Miss Alice and Margaret. Christy.

Dear Diary,

I didn't think I would be sitting here in Cutter Gap to write this: I thought I would be dismissed for sure. It all began when John Spencer began to pay extra attention to me. I didn't notice what was happening at first. It was much less obvious than when Lundy Taylor spoke about making me his woman. I was shocked when John declared that he loved me. I was even more worried when Bessie Coburn thought I was returning the boy's feelings. She was very jealous. She misinterpreted a chance meeting I had with Neil down by the river one night, telling people that John and I were involved with each other. Of course, as innocent as it was, being seen with a married man in the moonlight would have been much worse. I was so relieved when the truth came out. I was happy that David and Neil both defended me and that now I can rebuild my friendship with Fairlight and the others. Christy.

These earlier entries were very interesting. He marvelled at being able to see the events from her perspective. He then read about her sorrow over his initial rejection of Dan Scott, their disastrous dance by the river just before the scarlet fever outbreak, her confusion and hurt over their confrontations about Nathan Stone Junior's business, and her feelings about Margaret's return to the Cove.

He realised as he read that she had been in love with him for some time, but had suppressed her feelings because they had discovered that he was still married. He read her description of her rejections of David's proposals, the attack by Gregson, Margaret's death, and then her decision to return to Asheville . One entry from October, 1913, stood out to him, in particular.  
_  
Dear Diary,  
How can I live here after what I have done? I was so selfish. My feelings for Neil meant that he wasn't there for Margaret when she needed him most. I am so ashamed. I cannot pretend that everything is alright. I am to blame for her death. I should have done more to stop that man from attacking her! Christy._

Neil resolved to convince her that she should not blame herself at all for Margaret's death. Next, he read a few hopeful but several melancholy entries she had written while living in Asheville . He realised that she had missed him as much as he had missed her. Then, he was delighted to read her descriptions of their courtship so far, and he smiled, thinking that he had barely even started to sweep her off her feet! He was truly touched to see how important he was to her, and thanked the Lord for the blessing. He ate the soup that Alice brought him, and fell asleep hugging the diary to his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Neil awoke very early on Friday morning and smiled as he turned over and saw Christy's diary sitting next to him on the bed. She had shared so much of herself with him, by letting him read it. There was still so much he wanted to tell her; things from his past that he barely ever spoke of. As he had fallen asleep the night before, he had decided to ask Christy to marry him on her birthday, July 12th.

He would ring her parents when she went over to the schoolhouse, and ask for their permission; he wondered if they would be able to come to Cutter Gap for the party he and George were planning for her. Neil decided he would give Christy a few gifts leading up to the day and then, on the day she would turn twenty-one years old he would give her the engagement ring, and ask for her hand, imagining her crying tears of joy as she said, 'Yes'.

He couldn't wait to collect George from El Pano, not just because it would be good to see the lad, and to get to know him better, but because he was bringing all of the gifts, which Neil would be able to pay for because of the generous payment he had received from William at Christmas and the fact that he had not had to spend much money on supplies, knowing George was bringing them, too. He realised he couldn't wait any longer to see Christy, so he quickly shaved, and cleaned himself up at the basin.

He changed his clothes and tidied the room up. He had decided to stay in the dormitory with George for a few nights; they could move the medical supplies up to his cabin when Christy was teaching, that way they would both get to spend the weekend with her. He smiled as he realised that they could hide the gifts under the dormitory beds; but wondered how they would get them past her. He thought about it as he made the bed. He would ask Christy to go up to Hattie's after school, so he and George would have plenty of time to conceal the gifts.

Neil picked up the diary and went downstairs, noticing that her bedroom door was open, but that she wasn't inside. He walked in and placed the book on her nightstand. He checked in the parlour and the kitchen, but didn't find her in either. He walked over towards the schoolhouse, but the doors were closed, so he knew she was not in there. He walked over towards the pond, deciding she must have gone for a walk. It was still very early. He hoped she had not had another bad dream. As he walked, Neil thought about his plans for her birthday party.

Neil found Christy feeding the chickens. He smiled as she made clucking noises at the hens, which pecked at the ground near her feet. She seemed as content as he felt. Neil admired her figure, looking at how the blue-checked dress also complimented her eyes. He loved it when she had her hair tied up in one of the ribbons he had given her at Christmas. It made him feel so special to her. He began to hum the tune to ' Sourwood Mountain ' and she looked up, surprised to see him, thinking everyone else was still asleep.

"Good morning, Neil! You look better!" Christy exclaimed, smiling as he walked over to hug her.

"I am better! I have a lovely nurse! She happens to be the most beautiful woman I have ever known!" Neil exclaimed, kissing her hair, as he continued humming the song.

"That was one of the songs they played the day I came back to the Cove. Will you sing it some?" she asked.

Neil smiled nervously, tapped his foot and sang:

Chickens crowin' on Sourwood Mountain  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
So many pretty girls I can't count em  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
My true love's a blue eyed daisy  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
If I don't get her, I'll go crazy  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
My true love lives over the river  
Hey-ho diddle-um day  
Few more jumps and I'll be with her  
Hey-ho diddle-um day

She stepped back so she could look at his face as he sang, smiling at the happy lines crinkling the corners of his eyes and mouth.

"You really like that song, don't you? What is your favourite part?" Christy asked, throwing another handful of seeds to the chickens.

"Mmm… I think it must be 'So many pretty girls I can't count em,' " Neil said, laughing heartily as she looked indignant and threw a handful of seed at his legs.

Neil grabbed the pail and put it on the ground, much to the delight of the chickens. He took her hand and they walked out into the meadow.  
"May I have this dance, Miss Huddleston?" he asked formally, bowing.

Christy pouted and then smiled, "I suppose so, Doctor MacNeill."

He put his arm on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They linked their other hands together and began to sway back and forth in the sunlit breeze. She sighed happily as she rested her head against his chest, listening to him hum the tune.

Neil leant down and whispered in her ear, "My true love is a blue eyed daisy. If I don't get her I'll go crazy. My true love lives over the river. Few more jumps and I'll be with her."

Christy blushed as she looked up at him, "I love you, too, Neil."

"I know. Thank you for letting me read your diary. I never realised anyone could love me as much as you do. There's so much I want to tell you about me. I don't have a diary that shows the love that grew in my heart for you… that is in my heart now, but I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I truly love you." Neil said, beaming at her joyful face.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking away, as they kept waltzing back and forth.

He sensed her embarrassment and decided to talk about George's visit.

"David, Jeb and I will go and pick up George today. I think I'll ask Dan to come, too. It would be good to catch up with him properly. They are all going to get a kick out of George! Will you do me a favour after school, while you wait for us to come back?"

"Why, of course, Neil. What do you want me to do? Do you need me to tidy up the dormitory for you?" Christy asked.

"No. You don't need to go up there at all. I tidied up a bit when I woke up. I think I will stay up there with George for a few days. There's this school teacher that lives at the Mission house that I have my eye on! The favour involves my Aunt. I would love for you to take some vegetables up to Hattie's and make her a meal. I worry about her when I don't get up there for a few days," Neil replied.

"I would love to spend some time with her... I've only spoken with her briefly once at church since my return!" Christy told him. He smiled down at her, but was very concerned when her face fell, and she looked distressed. He stopped dancing, kept hold of her hand, and sat down with her on the grass.

"What is it, lass?" he asked quietly. "I am sorry. I don't know if I can… go up there… by myself," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, Christy… I'm so sorry. I didn't think about it properly. I imagined you and Hattie laughing together in the sunlight… I…" Neil was lost for words; he wiped her cheek with his thumb.  
Christy squeezed his hand, "Please don't worry. I need to keep faith, and not fret so much about what happened up there."

"These mountains can be very dangerous, and it will take time for you to feel safe here again, lass," Neil replied.

"I feel safe when I am with you, Neil," Christy said, reaching up to stroke the red-brown curls that fell across his creased forehead, "Neil, I've been meaning to ask you something… Who taught Margaret… to handle… a gun?"

"Well… Her mother wanted her to be prepared; I think mainly so she could hunt if I was away for a week or two. It was one of the first times they spent time together after Alice arrived here, after Margaret and I eloped… Alice herself learnt to shoot to gain the respect of the mountain men, but as you know, she rarely uses the skill, because she believes in non-violence," Neil replied, gazing concernedly at her.  
"Miss Alice must have been relieved, in a way, because Margaret used a firearm to protect us, to stop… Gregson from… doing anything worse to us," Christy said quietly. "Alice and I were both relieved that Margaret could do what she did, when it came… down to it. I am so sorry I wasn't there to stop him from hurting you both. I still feel angry about it, lass…" Neil said, holding on to her tightly.

"Please don't get upset, Neil. You cannot always be there to protect me; if there is a medical emergency you must go and do your best to help the patient…Will you teach me how to shoot? I could borrow one of your pistols, and carry it only when I go on a visit to one of the families that are further away…" Christy said hesitantly.

"What if someone overpowered you and you were shot? I…May I pray about it for a few days, Christy?" Neil asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Of course… I don't want to worry you, Neil. I am trying to put the attack behind me and not dwell on it. I didn't have the nightmare last night, that's a good sign, isn't it?" she asked, running her hand through his hair.

Neil leant down and spoke slowly and softly, wanting to say everything he had thought about the day before, "I learnt even more about you, through reading your diary. I don't ever want you to be ashamed about the past, lass. After we found out that Margaret was alive, neither of us was free to act on our feelings, and we both honoured my vows. You reached out to her, wanting her to know God's peace; wanting Alice and I to forgive her and be forgiven. I don't want you to blame yourself for the attack or her death. I cannot keep berating myself for not being there to protect Margaret and you, either. It was out of our hands. I will think seriously about what skills I can teach you to help you to feel safe here."

"I promise to try not to worry so much. God is powerful. He changes us and helps us to grow. Why, as much as I loved you before I left, I love you even more now, when I see all of the changes," she whispered, moving her head so she could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"You mean I'm not such a Beast after all?" he asked, wanting to make her smile.

"Before, you would have been far too proud to let me see you when you were sick, let alone to let me care for you while you got better. Before, you loudly argued with David, Miss Alice, Fairlight, me. Now you are much more at peace. Before, you told me that mountain men do not express their feelings easily, and now you are willing to do just that with me," Christy replied, smiling up at him.  
"Thank you, lass… God has been very kind to me… I have an idea. I'll ride up and collect Hattie and bring her back here. She is my only relative, and she would be honoured to be presented to your brother. You'll need to stay put in the kitchen with her, and keep a very, very close eye on her. She won't know where any of the furniture is. We wouldn't want her to fall!" Neil said, kissing the top of her head, thinking he'd need to work on an ever better plan to keep her from seeing the gifts.

Christy burst out laughing as his stomach rumbled. He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"We better collect the eggs I came out here for. You can teach me how to make omelettes! I wonder what Aunt Hattie and I can make for dinner," Christy smiled up at him, as they walked towards the chicken coops and he began to hum 'Sourwood Mountain ' once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I hope George likes our welcome banner, Miz Christy!" Creed shouted, as he followed the other children away from the schoolhouse on Friday afternoon.

"He will won't he, teacher?" Ruby Mae asked, as each held an end of the paper banner between them.

"Of course he will, Ruby Mae! My brother will be very pleased with it. I have told him all about the people here. He cannot wait to meet you all!" Christy reassured her.

"I'll go fetch Miz Alice to help me to pin the banner up to the parlour curtains!" Ruby Mae exclaimed as they entered the house.

"Fairlight? Aunt Hattie?" Christy called, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Christy!" Hattie exclaimed as she sat shucking peas at the table.

"Hello, Miss Hattie!" Christy said, kissing her on the cheek, "Where's Fairlight?"

"She finished her chores and went home, love," Hattie replied, smiling.

"Oh! Neil said not to leave you alone! I wish someone had come and got me, Miss Hattie!" Christy exclaimed.

"He did, did he? I may be blind, but I can look after myself. Now, what's all this, 'Miss Hattie' business? Surely you should be calling me Aunt by now!" Hattie replied.

Christy giggled and hugged her, "Thank you, Aunt Hattie!"

"Now, why was my nephew so concerned about you this morning? He told me to keep you by me at all times this afternoon!" Hattie replied.

"He wants me to feel safe here is all, Aunt Hattie," Christy told her.

"I have listened to Neil talk about you for months and months. I have never known him to be as happy as he is now he is courting you, Christy," Hattie said.

"Neil makes my heart sing, Aunt Hattie," Christy replied, hugging her again.

"What a delightful way you have with words. I wish I could see your sketches. Neil described several to me. Now…What are we going to cook?" the older woman asked.

Christy smiled at her glowing face and went over to wash her hands. She sat down next to Hattie to help her with the vegetables.

"I was thinking that we'd make fried chicken, corn bread, lots of mashed sweet potato, dumplings, a big pot of greens and blackberry cobbler!" Christy exclaimed.

"Your brother and Neil will be impressed! You know my nephew was right about your hair. It is very soft and it does smell like roses!" Hattie told her, touching her face briefly.

Christy blushed and began peeling the potatoes, "Thank you, Aunt Hattie. I cannot wait to see him and George, and everyone else at dinner."

At six o'clock, Christy heard heavy feet walk across the Mission house porch. She began to place all of the food they had cooked back on the stove to warm it up.

"They're here, Aunt Hattie!" she exclaimed, opening the oven door to check on the chicken.

As Christy stood up, someone wrapped their arms around her. She turned around quickly.

"George William Huddleston!" she exclaimed, "You startled me! It is so good to see you. This is Aunt Hattie. Hattie, this is my rascal of a brother," she said, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs McCabe. Neil has told me so much about you!" George exclaimed, kissing her proffered hand.

"Please call me Aunt Hattie, George," she replied, glowing with pride.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, Aunt Hattie? I must steal my sister away! I have a surprise for you outside, Christy!" he said.

"I'll be right there, George," Christy replied, taking off her apron and straightening her hair.

"You can only come outside if you wear this… I don't want to spoil the surprise," George said, holding up a piece of material.

"You want me to wear a blindfold? Enough of your fooling, George!" Christy exclaimed, trying to push past him.

"You won't get the surprise then!" he teased her.

"Oh, alright then, but please don't embarrass me in front of Neil!" she said, turning around, while he tied the fabric around her eyes, and listening to Hattie's soft laughter.

George led her out the door and Christy could feel the warm breeze on her face. She turned her head from side to side, wondering where everyone else was. She thought she heard footsteps and the Mission house door being opened and closed behind her.

"No peeking now, Christy Rudd Huddleston!" George chastised her, holding her by the arm tightly as he led her down the steps.

"Where is Neil? Where are the others? Where are you taking me?" Christy asked.

"Neil and the others are nearby. I am taking you to the barn to show you my surprise," George replied, and they continued walking.

"I wish I knew what you were up to, George!" Christy exclaimed, as he helped her to walk through the long grass.

"Be patient, Sis… Alright, here we are. Stay still, while I take this off," George said, steadying her with his hands, and then carefully removing the blindfold.

Christy gasped as her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the barn. A large section of the floor was covered in crates and boxes. She looked around, wondering why Neil and the others were not there; wondering what on earth was in all of the containers.

"Surprise! We took so long because we had to make two trips! Jeb was exhausted. He decided to go straight home to his family. Don't you see? This was the project I mentioned to you!" George said.

Christy was stunned, "What is in all of these boxes and crates?"

"They are for Neil and the Cove's people," George replied, beaming at her.

"I don't understand! Does he know what you have done? The people may be too proud to accept all of this!" Christy exclaimed, looking at her brother incredulously.

She heard footsteps behind her and was relieved to see Neil standing there, smiling. He reached out and put his arm around her. She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"The look on your face is priceless, Christy! Let me explain. This is all part of the confidential medical matter George and I discussed on the telephone, when we asked him to come and stay. His project was to raise funds and buy medicines, supplies and new laboratory equipment. Isn't it a great blessing from the Lord!"

"Oh, this is amazing! What a difference it will make!" Christy was relieved.

She kissed Neil and then ran over to George. She nearly knocked him over with an enthusiastic embrace.

"I am so proud of you! Thank you so much!" she looked up at him with a tear in her eye, and then hugged him again.

"I'm so relieved to see you so happy, Christy. Neil took a few gifts inside from us for you. Mother and Daddy want you to write to them and tell them what you think of what they got you. You can open them after dinner," George told her.

Christy linked her arm through his, and then reached for Neil's hand, as they began to walk back over to the Mission house.

"I don't care if I never get another gift! I'm just so excited about all of the equipment and supplies. Neil's work is so important. He may soon discover a new treatment for trachoma or another illness! I love you so much, George," she gushed.

He patted her arm, "I love you, too."

"Do you need to freshen up? Neil can show you up to the dormitory room. Miss Alice is happy that he is staying for a few days. She is looking forward to seeing you again! Look how tall you are getting!" Christy told him, excitedly.

"David and Neil already took my trunk upstairs and I don't need to go and fuss over my hair like you would! I only seem tall because you are shrinking!" he said playfully.

Neil and George chuckled loudly and she stepped away from them up the stairs, pretending to be in a huff. Neil opened the door for her, and held it open for George who continued to laugh, as he watched Christy re-tie the ribbon in her hair. She began to pinch her brother and laughed loudly as he tickled her.

"Now, where's my supper, woman?" Neil said, as gruffly as he could, watching them giggling.

favourite redhead. Let me introduce you to Miss Ruby Mae Morrison," she said reaching out to touch the girl's hand.

George shook her hand, "Miss Morrison, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

She blushed, "Oh, don' be callin' me nothin' fancy! Just call me Ruby Mae, Mr Huddleston."

He held out a chair for her beside Christy and she looked confused. He motioned for her to sit down and then pushed the chair in when she did so.

"I will call you Ruby Mae, if you will call me George," he said quietly, before turning to pull out a chair for Alice, who smiled appreciatively at him as she sat down.

"You are a charmer, George!" David laughed, "Would you say Grace for us?"

George nodded, took a seat next to Neil, and bowed his head.

"Heavenly Father, thank you for this food. I want to thank you God for the warm welcome I have received here, and I pray that we may all continue to serve you faithfully. Thank you that you have healed Christy's heart. In Jesus' Name, Amen."

"I say almost the same prayer every day, George," Alice told him, passing him the chicken.

George poked it with a knife, and handed it to Neil, "Do you think it's safe to eat, Doctor?"

"George William Huddleston! You scamp! I've only burned chicken once!" Christy exclaimed, looking at Neil.

Neil chuckled and carved it, passing the plate around the table, "Do I have your permission to tell the story, Miss Huddleston? I'm sure Dan and Hattie would find it particularly amusing!" Neil said.

Christy looked around at several eager faces, "Well, you had better now, Neil. We will be having words about what you are allowed to tell people about me later, George!"

Ruby Mae, Hattie and Alice laughed at her mock-indignation as they began to eat.

"Tell us the tale, Neil. This ought to be good," David said nudging Dan jovially.

"Once upon a time there was an arrogant doctor. He was very set in his ways and he did not want to help teach an eager and bright apprentice that a wise woman and a young lady brought back to this Cove. One morning, he was deep under his porch, tending to his garden. He heard a knock on his door, and nearly hit his head as he climbed out to see who was there. A beautiful, yet flustered, young lady stood there. Christy… I mean the lady was wearing a long blue skirt, a white blouse, gold earrings and had half of her hair swept off her lovely face. She…"

"He shorely loves ya, Miz Christy! He even remembers how ya wore ya hair more than a year ago!" Ruby Mae said excitedly, grabbing her teacher's arm.

Several people burst out laughing, as Christy blushed and looked away.

"Perhaps I should tell the story. The embarrassment would be over much more quickly," Christy said, looking at Neil's beaming face.

"For who?" George asked winking at her, and grinning at Neil.

"For me, have you ever seen Neil go this colour?" Christy replied and sipped her water.

"I've seen him redder in the face when he hollers!" Ruby Mae told her.

"We've all seen that! Let's the Doc finish the story, Ruby Mae," Dan told her, re-filling Hattie's glass.

"Well, she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes offered to make the doctor a nice home-cooked meal. She took her basket inside. He followed her and tried to tidy up a bit. The lady tried to tell him that his cabin was not that messy – for a bear! She hinted that he needed freshen up a bit, so the doctor went down to the river to bathe. Suddenly, he smelt and saw smoke. He pulled on some clothes, raced back up there, and yanked the burning chicken out of the stove. After he had dressed properly, he sat down with the bonnie lass at a table they had set up by the river. He tried to eat some of the chicken. The doctor mentioned something unsuitable about food poisoning occurring with under-cooked meat. The beautiful woman took the plate away from him anyway, and gave him some delicious blackberry cobbler. The doctor was so stunned by her attentions to him. He wondered what was going through her mind. He set up a phonograph and asked her to dance. As they waltzed, she told him that he worked too hard and that he should accept a helpmate. Should he dare to hope that she meant herself? She was startled when he implied it. You can imagine the argument they had when the doctor realised that this was all part of her campaign to have Dan accepted as his trainee!" Neil finished, and everyone at the table laughed.

"Thank you for all the times you went into bat for me, Christy!" Dan said, winking at her.

"I remember striding away, and calling Neil a 'stupid, stubborn Scot'! How wrong I was… well, he's not 'stupid', anyway!" she replied, smiling at Neil, who winked at her.

"Neil told me about that day! That was just before you all worked together to help the young'uns who had scarlet fever, weren't it?" Hattie asked.

"Yes, it was, Aunt Hattie. Neil and Dan worked well together in the end, to save Creed Allen, in particular. Dan is a true blessing to us all. Would you like something else to eat?" Christy asked her.

"I think we would all like to try some blackberry cobbler!" Hattie said, smiling, and George and Neil chuckled.

"Of course," Christy said.

She stood up and walked over to the stove. George and Neil explained all about the new equipment and supplies, while Christy cut the dessert up and placed the pieces into small bowls. She walked around the table handing them out to her friends. She kissed Neil on the cheek as she gave him his. Christy was relieved that they all liked her cobbler.

"I best be taking you home, Miss Hattie. Neil is lending us Charlie. Thank you so much for your kindnesses," Dan said, standing up.

"Please don't go just yet," Christy called, running out of the room before returning with a small parcel.

She walked over to Hattie, and put it in front of her, placing the older woman's hands on it.

"I got this for you before I left Asheville , but I… haven't come up to see you, to give it to you. Do you want me to open it now?" Christy asked.

"I would be right proud for ya to do so, Christy," Hattie said happily.

Christy untied the brown string, and removed the paper, "It's a music box, Hattie. When you open it like this, it plays a tune. I guess I was thinking of your heritage when I chose it," Christy said, opening the small wooden box carefully.

Hattie beamed at her and reached up to touch her face, "It's a Scottish classic, Auld Lang Syne! Thank you, Christy."

Christy kissed her on the cheek, "Let me help you up! You and Dan should be on your way. It's getting darker by the minute!" Several people rushed forward to hug Hattie and shake Dan's hand as they left the room. David, George and Neil insisted on clearing the table while Christy, Alice and Ruby Mae went into the parlour. A few minutes later, Neil and David joined them. Neil sat next to Christy and put an arm around her, and David sat in chair next to Alice , speaking quietly to her. Ruby Mae stood on a chair, fixing a corner of the welcome banner.

"Thank you for caring for Hattie, lass, and for giving her that music box. She will treasure it!" Neil whispered, kissing Christy on top of the head as she leant her head against his shoulder.

Christy smiled and replied, "Your story was interesting. I think if you had a diary, you would write like that!"

Neil looked at her with a sudden intensity as if there was something he must tell her. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, but they were interrupted by her brother's booming voice.

"Ladies and gentleman," George announced as he entered the room, "It is now my duty to give my beautiful sister her gifts from home!"  
He walked over to Alice 's writing desk and picked up the three parcels. He placed them in Christy's lap, and sat on a nearby chair. Ruby Mae sat down quickly, not wanting to miss a thing.

Christy pulled the string and brown paper off the one he had placed at the top. She smiled at him, and pulled the next layer of paper off, and the next.

"I take it that this is the one from you!" she said, in mock indignation, as she continued to pull layers of paper off of the gift.

Neil, Alice and David laughed, and Ruby Mae was gob-smacked. She had never seen so much paper in her life!

"Why, Miss Huddleston, you act as if I did this to make it frustrating for you. I was merely trying to protect your gift!"

"Oh, George! I love it!" Christy exclaimed, hugging him, clutching a stage make-up kit in her hands.

"It is for when you put on your plays with the children, Sis! You were telling me about your plans while we waited for the train earlier this month. I am sure we can work out a way of doing some lighting and curtains, too. I would love to help you work with the children," George told her.

Christy handed Neil the other two parcels and stood up to hug her brother.

"I would love for you to help us with the play and with teaching the lessons. Thank you for the gift," Christy said.

"Open the rectangular one next, it's from Daddy, to celebrate your courtship with a certain doctor," George told her, as she sat back down next to Neil.

Christy unwrapped it, took one look at it, clutched it to her chest, and burst into tears. Alice and David shifted in their seats. Neil reached for it, took it from her, and smiled. It was a silver photograph frame, with the words, "Neil and Christy" engraved along the bottom. He put his arm back around Christy and waited while she wiped her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek, took it and passed it around, watching Ruby Mae, Miss Alice and David smile as they read the inscription.

"Now, keep that handkerchief out while you open Mother's gift," George told her.

Christy slowly opened the third parcel and gasped, wiping her eyes again. Her mother had had a dress made in the MacNeill of Barra tartan. She stood up and held it against herself.

"It is beautiful! How thoughtful of thy mother, Christy," Alice exclaimed, knowing how much Neil had craved Julia Huddleston's approval, in particular.

Christy picked up the frame and put the dress over her arm. She grabbed Ruby Mae's hand. They ran upstairs, giggling.

"It's the Doc's clan's tartan, ain't it?" Ruby Mae asked, excitedly as she helped Christy to change into the dress in her room.

"Yes!" Christy said, fixing her hair.

She opened her sketchbook and pulled out one of the images she had drawn the night before of her small hand in Neil's large one. She folded the edges and put it in the frame.

"Can you do me a favour, Ruby Mae? I want to surprise the Doc. Can you put this by his bed up in the dormitory?" Christy asked.

"Yes Miz," Ruby Mae said, proudly, taking the frame, as she ran out of the room.

Christy ran back downstairs and bumped into Neil who was headed for the front door. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes, and she quickly took his arm and walked out onto the porch with him.

"I… I got a bit…" he stammered.

"Misty?" she asked quietly, squeezing his arm.

He nodded, "I do still have my pride, lass. I could not cry over a dress in front of David and George!"

"I'm so glad you like it. You were more relieved than anything, weren't you? Mother has truly accepted our relationship!" Christy exclaimed.

Neil nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, "May I have this dance, my lovely lass?"

"Certainly, my bonnie prince," she replied, beginning to waltz with him.

After several minutes he bent forward and kissed her passionately. "We'd best go in. You'll need to be well rested for tomorrow!" Neil told her.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Christy asked him.

"It's a surprise," Neil grinned before kissing her again.

"Ruby Mae left something for you by your bed for me!" Christy told him.

"It's not made from possum, is it?" he asked cheekily.

"No, it's a sketch I drew. It's in the frame Daddy sent us!" Christy exclaimed.

"Thank you lass! Will you wear that dress again for me tomorrow?" he asked, opening the door for her.

"Of course!" Christy smiled.

Christy stood in the parlour doorway, "Good night!"

She kissed Neil quickly and then walked upstairs. She closed her door and leant against it, feeling elated. Christy carefully took off the dress and hung it up, caressing the fabric. She put on her nightgown and got into bed. She lay awake for awhile, wondering what Neil had planned for the next day.

_A/N: Please hit that review button…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Christy turned over when she heard the knock on her door very early on Saturday morning. She pulled on her dressing gown and went over to open it. Alice stood there, looking worried and hesitant.

"What is it, Miss Alice?" Christy asked, motioning for her to come into the room.

Alice looked up and down the stairs to either side of her.

"Could thee get dressed and meet me out by the pond, Christy? I need to speak to thee in private," Alice said, turning to go downstairs.

"Of course," Christy replied, closing her door gently.

She changed into her special dress and plaited a blue ribbon through her hair. She then walked quietly downstairs and out of the front door. Christy went and sat beside Alice on a bench in the gazebo. She respected Alice 's silence for several minutes.

"Christy, I need to speak with thee about David. I am not sure how to react to something that I found out about yesterday. George brought me one of the newspapers from Asheville . He remembered how much I liked to do the crosswords, I was shocked when I read this classified advertisement," Alice said, handing Christy a section from the newspaper.

Christy read it aloud in shock, "Christian minister, 27, seeks godly woman to marry. Must be willing to live in remote area and serve the people there. For particulars, please write to Reverend David Grantland, c/o Cutter Gap Mission, Tennessee."

"I am worried about him. He is lonely, Christy. What do you think we should do?" Alice asked her, taking the section back and putting it in her pocket.

"I can't believe this. He hasn't received any mail lately; perhaps he only wired this advertisement through in the last week or so. David was so stunned when Ida did something similar, but then again, she now is happily married to Mr Sweetwater and they have had two children. I think I should speak with him about it, Miss Alice. I would choose my words very carefully," Christy told her.

"He has accepted thy relationship with Neil. I think he wants that sort of happiness for himself. He does respect your opinion, Christy. How about you ask to see him alone after breakfast?" Alice asked, standing up.

"You can pray for us, when we leave the room, Miss Alice," Christy told her as they walked over to the Mission house.

Christy and Alice made oatmeal and cornbread. Ruby Mae came running down the stairs and set the table, talking about how she was going to spend time with Bessie and Lizette. They sat down and chatted quietly, waiting for the men to come in.

"Good morning," David said as he entered the room, taking a seat.

"Hello, David! Thank you so much for helping George and the others to lug all of the supplies over from El Pano," Christy said brightly.

David smiled, "You're welcome. Your brother is hilarious. He told us several delightful stories about your childhood!" David told her.

"Did someone mention Christy's childhood? I have more stories to tell!" George said walking into the room and kissing her on the cheek before taking a seat beside her.

"You be careful, George! I could tell several stories about your silly exploits!" Christy grinned at him.

"It's delightful to have thee with us, George!" Alice told him.

"Thank you, Alice," he replied.

Neil walked in and kissed Christy on the cheek, "Good morning all."

Neil took a seat next to Ruby Mae. They all bowed their heads while David prayed and began to eat.

"Did ya like ya surprise, Doc?" Ruby Mae asked him.

"Yes. Miss Christy's sketches are excellent," Neil replied, eating a slice of cornbread.

"What are thy plans for today, Neil?" Miss Alice asked him.

"I have several, Alice. I think Christy and I should start by giving George a tour of Cutter Gap," he replied.

"That would be excellent, Neil," George exclaimed.

"You're very quiet, Christy. Are you feeling ill?" Neil asked quietly, as most of them finished eating.

"No, I am quite well. I have an excellent physician," Christy smiled at him and then turned to the preacher, "I just… remembered something. Do you mind coming over to the schoolhouse for a few minutes, David?"

"I'm always happy to help you, Christy," David replied, standing up and walking over to the front door.

Christy walked around the table and whispered in Neil's ear, "I just need to speak to him privately, for his sake, for a few minutes."

Neil nodded and she walked out the door David held open for her. They made their way over to the schoolhouse. Christy sat down on the steps and he joined her, looking curiously at her.

"Please don't be worried about this at all, David. I am your friend and  
I want to help you. Alice and I are the only ones that know… well, as far as I am aware. We read your classified advertisement in a newspaper which George brought with him. Did you want to talk about it?" Christy asked.

David seemed embarrassed, "I… I really want to get married and start a family. I can see how happily this turned out for my sister, and God willing, it could be that way for me. Do you think I… am being foolish?"

"Not at all, David!" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wired the advertisement through to an Asheville newspaper and a Knoxville one, when I came and collected you from El Pano earlier this month. It took time for them to print them. I hope Ben Pentland brings me some letters soon," David replied.  
"Do you want to keep this a secret? I know that Neil and Dan, in particular, would both understand what it is like to feel lonely, like this? Christy smiled reassuringly.  
"Well, I would like to talk to Neil about this. I do feel a little awkward talking to you about... Could you go and find Neil and see if he will come and talk with me about it?" David asked.

Christy squeezed his shoulder, "Of course. He really respects you. I'm sure he'll be able to help. Alice and I will pray for you, and we won't talk to anybody else about it until you tell us otherwise."

Christy stood up and walked back over to the Mission house. She went back in to the kitchen doorway and beckoned to Neil, who quickly excused himself, and followed her out onto the porch.

"What is it, lass?" he asked, seeing how concerned she was.

"It's about David. He's very sensitive about this, and I think he feels too awkward to speak with me much more about it. He is feeling very lonely. Alice and I found out that he is seeking a wife through classified advertisements. He is sitting over on the schoolhouse steps. He wondered if you would go and speak with him about it," Christy said quietly.

"I will go straight over there, Christy," Neil said, giving her a quick hug, before heading over to the schoolhouse.

Christy walked down to the pond, and sat on the small jetty, watching the ducks weaving in and out of the reeds. She prayed for David, asking for God to give him a godly wife. After awhile, Neil sat down next to her and took her hand.

"We had a long talk, lass. I think he was relieved that another man knew what it felt like to not have a woman to love and be loved by. He is going to see Alice privately and reassure her that he will think seriously about the letters he receives before he invites any woman to come to the Mission and consider marrying him," Neil told her.

"I hope that he does receive a letter soon! He has committed himself to doing God's work here. It would be marvellous for him if he were to marry and have someone special to support him in it," Christy said.

"He commented on you being a little reserved with me at breakfast, lass. He knows you want to spare his feelings, but he said to tell you that he truly wants us to be affectionate. He doesn't want you to seem unhappy or to hold your feelings back on his account," Neil said squeezing her hand.

Christy leant her head against his shoulder, "That's wonderful, Neil. Thank you for talking with him. I cannot wait to see what you have planned for me today. Now we should go and find George and start the tour…"

As Christy began to stand up, she felt small hands gripping her waist.

Mountie O'Teale stood there shaking. Her tear-stained face was very dirty, her skirt was torn and there were twigs in her hair.

"Mountie! What's wrong?" Christy exclaimed, scooping her up, and trying to look into her eyes.

Mountie wrapped her arms around Christy's neck and sobbed uncontrollably.  
"Do you feel ill, wee one?" Neil asked rubbing the child's back.

Christy and Neil felt the small girl shudder and grunt.

"How about we have us a visit in my room, Mountie? You will be my guest and the Doc will bring you some food. We cannot be bad hosts," Christy told her, hoping to convince her to accept their kindness.

Mountie looked up at her teacher's face and nodded slowly.

"We can play dress-ups, while you calm down. I have some clothes I've been mending for the play. When you feel ready you can tell me what's troubling you," Christy told her, as she held the girl tightly to herself, and walked across the grass towards the Mission house.

Neil strode ahead, looking grimly at Christy as he held the door open forthem. He walked into the kitchen and she heard him explaining Mountie had arrived and was in need of help. Christy took Mountie upstairs. She kissed her on the top of her head and sat her next to her dressing table. Mountie touched her own tear-stained face as she looked in the mirror. She pulled up the front of her skirt up and wiped her eyes. She looked at Christy's hair brush and perfume. Christy picked out a small dress she had salvaged from the mission barrel. She found some children's underwear and laid the clothes out on the bed. Christy walked over to the washstand and cleaned Mountie's face and hands, speaking soothingly to her. She kept sponging, as she helped Mountie to change her clothes, putting the child's dirty ones aside to wash and mend later.

"You know how much I love you, Mountie," Christy said, running her brush through the small girl's hair, and spraying some perfume on to her neck.

"Come in, Doctor," Christy said quietly, when she heard the knock on the door.

She sat Mountie next to her on the bed. Neil walked in carrying a plate with cut-up pieces of cornbread and apple as well as a large glass of milk. He handed them to Christy. Mountie caught his hand and smiled at him. He sat down on the stool near her bed, hoping that she would explain what was wrong. Dan had not yet returned with his horse, but he was sure he could saddle up Prince to go and check on Swannie and the other children. He felt impatient, and prayed for God to guide them. Mountie ate hungrily. When she had finished, Christy put the plate and glass on the nightstand beside her bed. She kept her arm around the frightened girl and held her against her side.

"I am so happy that you came to see us, Mountie. I missed you, Becky and your brothers at school this week. The Doc and I would be happy to help you. Can you tell us what is troubling you?" Christy asked.

Mountie shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"You cannot talk about it, Mountie?" Neil asked, wiping her cheek with his handkerchief.

"How about you draw us a picture?" Christy said, reaching for her sketchbook and pencils.

Mountie nodded and drew a picture. Christy looked at it in confusion. She could tell that Mountie was drawing her family: her father, mother, brothers, sister, but there was one person too many, and Mountie had drawn a cage around the figure. Christy handed it to Neil. His face paled.

"Is Wilmer missing?" Neil asked Mountie, who shook her head.

Christy was perplexed, "Who is Wilmer?"

"I'll explain later, lass," Neil told Christy, "Is Wilmer hurt, Mountie?" he asked.

The small girl nodded and huddled closer to Christy.

"Is he at your family's cabin?" Neil asked.

Mountie nodded, looking terrified and pointing at the largest figure she had drawn.

"Is your Pa back?" Neil asked gravely.

The small girl nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. He handed her his handkerchief.

"You waited until he passed out and then you ran here to get help for Wilmer, didn't you?" Neil asked quietly.

Mountie nodded, crying and looking very tired. Christy picked her up and put her under the covers.

"That was a very brave thing to do, wee one. I will do everything I can to help Wilmer. Miss Christy will stay here at the Mission house with you. I just need to talk to Teacher in the kitchen…only for a few minutes," he told her.

"You rest, Mountie, I will come up and sit with you very soon," Christy told her, kissing her on the forehead.

Neil grabbed Christy's hand and they rushed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and several anxious faces peered at them.

"What is it, Neil?" Alice asked.

"Wilmer O'Teale is hurt, Alice ," Neil replied.

Alice gasped. Christy, David and George looked at them both in confusion.

"I don't have time to explain. I wish I didn't have to leave you here alone with Mountie, Christy, but I can't see any way around it. David and George may be needed if Nathan is still there and he tries to stop me examining and treating Wilmer. Alice will be needed as a nurse. Of course, there's also the possibility that Nathan will come here looking for his daughter. I wish I knew you would be safe, Christy. I want you to lock the doors behind us, and then lock yourself in your room with Mountie. Don't come out until you hear me calling for you!" Neil exclaimed.

"Dan has not yet returned with Charlie. We'll saddle Prince and Goldie," David said, grabbing George's arm, and racing out the door.

"I'll get some supplies," Alice said, running out of the room.

"I'll do exactly as you say, Neil," Christy said, hugging him quickly as he followed the others outside.


	20. Chapter 20

She grabbed the keys from their hook and fumbled with them. They rarely locked the house, and it took her time to work out which keys fit into the front door and the side door. After she had locked them she ran upstairs to her room. She was relieved to see that Mountie was asleep. She quietly closed her bedroom door and found the right key. She locked the door, and then ran over to the balcony doors to lock them as well.

Christy was perplexed and frightened, but she would need to be strong for Mountie. She tiptoed over to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping girl. She wondered why Neil and Alice had never told her anything about Wilmer O'Teale. She worried that Nathan would come to the Mission house, and find his way inside to hurt Mountie and herself.

She wept quietly at the thought of Neil, George, Alice or David being injured as they tried to help the O'Teales. She sat for some time stroking Mountie's hair. She prayed about her fears and reached for her Bible. She opened it up to the passage she had read several times recently:

"If ye have faith as a grain of mustard seed, ye shall say unto this mountain, Remove hence to yonder place; and it shall remove; and nothing shall be impossible unto you."

She opened her sketchbook and turned to a new page. She picked up a pencil and drew a view of the mountains she and Fairlight often sat by.

Suddenly she heard Neil's voice, "Christy! Christy!"

She fumbled with the keys and unlocked her bedroom door. She flew down the stairs and unlocked the front door, peering out cautiously. She was surprised to see Jeb there with his wagon tethered to Goldie and Prince. Neil and David lifted a thin and shaking young man down and carried him towards the house.

"Nathan had vanished by the time we got there, lass. I was so worried about you! You haven't seen or heard him?" Neil asked, looking frantic with worry.

"No, I've been sitting with Mountie. Is this Wilmer?" she asked, looking very concerned at the young man's watery, vacant eyes and sagging shoulders.

"Yes. Let's get him up to the dormitory. Alice and George stayed to watchover Swannie and the children. Jeb agreed to go back and bring them all here. The cabin was too filthy for me to do much for Wilmer there."

Christy picked up Neil's saddle bags and followed David and Neil up to the dormitory. She watched as they laid Wilmer on a spare bed in the corner.

"David, I need you to run down to the barn and get me a small crate labelled 'serums.'" Neil said, pulling a blood-soaked bandage off of Wilmer's foot.

"Christy, get me some boiled water and lye soap!" Neil said.

David and Christy ran downstairs. She quickly boiled the water and carried it carefully back up the stairs. Neil sterilised his hands, the equipment and the wound. He began to stitch it up. Christy looked at Wilmer's stiff jaw and neck. His legs and arms shook, and he seemed very upset, yet his eyes had a faraway look. She sat down on the bed and put her hands on his filthy arms, while Neil worked.

"It's tetanus, isn't it?" she asked Neil, as he began to bandage up Wilmer's leg.

"Aye, lass, among other things," Neil replied, looking anxiously at the door, waiting for David to return.

"I'm Miss Christy, Wilmer. I teach your lovely brothers and sisters. With God's help, Doctor MacNeill can make you better," she whispered to him, washing the young man's face with a cloth Neil passed to her.

David ran into the room carrying the opened crate.

"He needs an intramuscular injection of tetanus immune globulin and a sedative," Neil said, searching through its contents.

David sat on the stool by the bed, praying as Neil administered the medicines. Neil sat down on the edge of the bed and hummed a tune while the young man fell asleep. He carefully monitored the young man's breathing for some time. Christy walked over and stood next to Neil, placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing he was worried about their patient.

"I need to explain all this to you both. Wilmer is the oldest son of Swannie and Nathan. His birth was very complicated. I think his supply of oxygen was briefly stopped. I was away studying medicine at the time, but even if I had been here, it is unlikely that they would have called a man in to help with the birth. As Wilmer grew, he did not develop the full use of his mind."

Christy patted his shoulder and he continued.

"The O'Teales were very ashamed that he was 'half-witted' as the mountain people sometimes put it. When I returned, and began to win back the trust of the families, I realised that he was also having epileptic seizures. I tried to find out about the condition; I wanted to help him. I read medical journal articles by several English neurologists. I wrote to America 's first epileptologist, William Spratling. Several chemists worked on finding a treatment for the seizures. In early, 1912, I found out about a drug called Luminal that had been developed. A former colleague, who now lives at Knoxville , sent me the medicine. I went to Nathan and Swannie, but they refused to let me treat him."

"Why?" Christy whispered.

"They seemed to think it was God's will for him to be like this, as if the Lord was punishing them. I was very angry about it. That's one reason I reacted so strongly when you challenged me about whether I was doing enough to make a difference here, Christy. You mentioned Mountie not speaking, and all I could think about was how the O'Teale's "faith" stopped them from letting me help an ever sicker child," Neil told them.

"I'm so sorry, Neil," Christy said sadly.

He pulled her down to sit with him and wiped her cheek, "You didn't know. Neither did you, David, and for that I am sorry. Wilmer would be about nineteen now. He spends a lot of his time with Granny O'Teale, in a fenced-off section of her cabin. She doesn't trust people easily and rarely leaves her mountain. I had promised her long ago that I would not speak to others about her grandson, so that she would still allow me to visit him and at least treat minor illnesses he developed. I have kept my word and they know it, because neither of you have ever gone up there to find him, as we all know you would have if you had known about him. The few people who know about Wilmer respect their feelings. I wish they would let me administer the treatment for the seizures. He would be so much more content," Neil said.

"You did what you could for one of God's children, in very difficult circumstances, Neil," David told him, putting his hand Wilmer, and continuing to pray quietly.

"We need to see if we can change Swannie's mind now, Neil. I trust you and I understand that you couldn't tell me about him and still try to help him," Christy said, squeezing his hand.

"I have to tell you about someone else you don't know about, lass, when the time is right," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "Let's go and wait for the others."

The three of them went downstairs and waited out the front of the Mission house for the wagon to return. Neil and David stood on either side of her, looking around across the Mission property. She realised they were concerned about Nathan coming to the house. Christy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the wagon come up over the horizon with everyone on board. Alice sat on the back with Swannie and the children. Jeb and George were riding on the raised seat at the front.

"Miz Christy!" Becky, Orter Ball and Smith called out in unison, as Jeb pulled on the horse's reins, near the Mission house.

Christy smiled warmly, "I am so happy to see you all. You must come in and have some food with us!"

"We cain't be beholden to ya!" Swannie said loudly.

Christy and Neil helped her down from the wagon.

"How about you and the children stay with us for a spell, while Wilmer is getting better, and you can help me out at school, Swannie?" Christy asked her quietly.

"I ain't got ya book learnin," Swannie told her, looking away.

"I need help with the school play. You can sew costumes and show me how to mix paints from plants, can't you?" Christy asked.

Swannie looked at her thoughtfully. She nodded and the O'Teale children jumped from the wagon. Each embraced Christy.

"I'll take you up to see Wilmer and Mountie," Neil told Swannie, as he and Alice walked with her into the house.

"I'll help you with the horses!" George called, following David and Jeb over to the barn.

Christy took Orter Ball, Becky and Smith into the kitchen. They washed their hands, and she heated them up some vegetable soup. She smiled at the delight on their faces as they ate it. Mountie ran into the room and hugged each of them, before curling up on Christy's lap. Neil and the children's mother entered the room and he motioned for Swannie to sit down at the table with them.

"Children, I have just finished talking to your Ma about what has been happening. The Mission folk all want you to stay here for a few weeks. Miss Alice is sitting with Wilmer, now. He is getting better, but he will need to be cared for here for some time. Your Ma has agreed to help Miss Christy, in exchange for your keep. She has told me that she will let me give Wilmer a special medicine I will get from my cabin, if you also help Miss Christy with the chores. Remember our lessons about germs? Wilmer's cut foot was so bad because it had bacteria in it. He developed tetanus. Miss Christy and Reverend Grantland helped me to treat his condition. We need to get you all cleaned up. We just gave Wilmer a wash and changed his clothes. You need to have baths, too, and accept some clothes from the Mission . You can earn them by doing chores, after you have had a rest and more to eat. Miss Alice and Miss Christy will help the womenfolk to bathe, and Reverend Grantland and George will help you boys, while I ride up to my place to get the Luminal that Wilmer needs," Neil told them.

"P…pa?" Mountie asked worriedly, huddling against Christy.

"Your Pa has not been seen since he realised you had gone for help, Mountie. We will keep you all safe. We must keep praying that God will change his heart," Christy told her.

Neil nodded, "No one is to leave the Mission house alone. Nathan may have left to go back to his still. We all know it's mainly the moonshine that sets him off so. We don't want your him to hurt any of you."

Swannie and the O'Teale children's faces were downcast with shame.

"You have always been so kind to me; you were the first family I ate Sunday lunch with when I came back to the Cove. It will be great that we can all help each other while the Doc looks after Wilmer, won't it?" Christy told them, smiling as each of them lifted their faces to look at her.

"We're obleeged, Miz Christy, Doc," Swannie said quietly, nodding at them both.  
"Let's get started then!" Neil smiled at them all.


	21. Chapter 21

Late, on Saturday afternoon, Christy walked up the stairs to the dormitory and tapped on the closed door. She knew Neil had come back from his cabin and then spent hours tending to Wilmer.

"Come in," Neil said quietly.

Christy walked in and saw the concerned lines etched on his face, and the way he was absent-mindedly pulling at the ends of his hair. She walked over and stood next to Neil, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We helped the O'Teales to bathe and found them all clothes to wear. George and David are setting up beds so that Orter Ball and Smith can get some sleep. Swannie and the girls are having a rest in my room; I'll set myself up in Miss Alice's room. I think we've convinced the O'Teales to stay for now… Dan said Aunt Hattie got home safely. He brought Charlie back. When he heard about Nathan Dan said he'd go and check on her for us. Dan said that Jeb had visited several families to warn people about Mr O'Teale. Miss Alice wanted to know if you needed a break from watching over Wilmer. How is he?" Christy had run out of breath.

"I gave him the Luminal and another sedative. He's resting comfortably. I…" Neil hesitated.

Christy sat on the stool next to Neil, taking his hand, "What is it, Neil? You've been trying to tell me something for days… and now treating Wilmer seems to have opened up a wound in you…"

"After reading your diary and thinking about how I confronted you so much…I… there is someone I need to tell you about, but I…" Neil stopped again.

Christy's face looked pained as she stroked the hair out of his eyes.

Neil rested his forehead against hers, "I feel so… hurt…all these years later. I don't want to bring up bad memories for you, about your sister or about the attack…"

"I will do whatever it takes to help you, Neil," she said, moving her head back to look into his eyes and wiping a tear from his cheek.

"This is a lot to ask of you, lass… Will you come with me to the clearing behind my cabin?" he asked, watching her face carefully.

Christy looked surprised, "You want to take me back to where Margaret died?"

Neil nodded, "I want to show you something else up at that spot."

"I… This is very important to you… I will need to go to the places where I was hurt eventually. I will feel safe if I am with you. Miss Alice will watch over Wilmer and we'll go now," Christy said, pulling on his hands as she stood up.

He stood up and squeezed her hands, "I love you, lass. We'll go on Charlie… and I'll take a rifle."

She followed him out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Miss Alice stood near the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on her apron.

Neil placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm going to tell Christy everything, Alice. You know where we'll be. Please pray for us, and watch over our patient."

Alice looked concerned. She hugged Christy quickly and then walked hurriedly up the stairs. Neil picked up the rifle off the hook by the door, and slung it over his shoulder. Christy held his hand firmly as they walked over to the barn. She patted Charlie's mane as Neil saddled the horse. He jumped up into the saddle, and secured the rifle carefully. He pulled Christy up behind him. She held him tightly around the waist, resting her head against his strong back.

"I won't go too quickly, Christy. We have to be cautious. On the way there, if you change your mind, tell me, and I will turn back straight away," Neil told her.

"We must keep faith, Neil. You need to tell me about your pain and I need to keep climbing back up the mountains with you," she said.

He barely spoke and she knew that he was looking for a sign of Nathan or other dangers, because he kept turning from side to side. She prayed that she would have the strength to comfort him when he told her what he had been trying to say. They reached his cabin and he dismounted and tied up his horse. He lifted her down and kissed her quickly, before wrapping his arm tightly around her.

They walked around his cabin up to the clearing where so much violence had occurred the previous year. He placed the rifle down on the ground, and looked across the clearing with her.

"Margaret stood over there, weeping?" Neil asked, pointing to the exact tree.

Christy was surprised, "Yes. How did you know? There are so many trees at the edges of this clearing!"

Neil took her hand and led her over to it, "This is where… I…" He sat down on the ground at the base of the tree and she sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him as he wept.

"I'm here, Neil. Let it all out," she said over and over, nuzzling into his neck.

After several minutes, Neil fumbled for a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and face. He pulled the grass back from the tree's trunk and she saw a cross carved deeply into it down at the bottom. He pulled Christy onto his lap, and held her tightly, whispering her name over and over. She rubbed his arms and waited for him to tell her whose grave they were sitting next to.

"This is where I… buried… my son, Edward. He was still-born just before… Margaret vanished when we thought she had drowned in the river," Neil choked out.

Christy turned around and hugged him. He rocked her back and forth as they both cried. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, and then his breathing began to ease and he held Christy still, looking into her eyes, wanting to tell her the whole story.

"On a cold winter's morning, I arrived back at my cabin from Low Gap. A man had died from a gunshot wound inflicted during a feud. I had known him all my life and I felt heavy with sorry, as I trudged up the steps. Margaret and I were miserable together; we had no business getting married. She always wanted to rebel and I always felt I had to help other people and follow their rules," Neil took several deep breaths.  
Christy rested her head against his chest, waiting for him to continue.

"Margaret was about eight months along. I walked across the porch and overheard a terrible argument between her and Alice. Her mother had come to find me because I was needed up on Pebble Mountain. I heard my wife screaming at Alice. She resented the pregnancy, saying it made her feel even more trapped in the cabin. She didn't want to be left alone any longer. She begged Alice not to ask me to go with her, and they argued about her illegitimacy. I walked in and tried to calm Margaret down. She shook me off and screamed at me, saying that if I truly loved her I would not leave her to go and care for a bunch of red-neck hillbillies. I stormed out of the cabin and Alice followed me. She tried to comfort me about what Margaret had said, but I refused to talk about it. You know that Alice had originally come here because I had suddenly married the most precious person in her life and taken Margaret to this remote place…but Alice loved the highlanders she met and I respected her for that, even when I didn't agree with her on matters of religion. We were both so hurt that Margaret didn't make friends with the people we loved… The day when we realised that she was a dancer at the El Pano Tea House, and she wouldn't let me cover her up… that day when she said she wanted you to stay, so she could meet Alice's 'new daughter', I realised… she resented you because she saw that you had done what she had not done. You had kept faith and had loving relationships with Alice and with me, with the families, with the children…" Neil stopped and stroked Christy's hair.

She sensed that he needed her reassurance before he could speak more about the loss of his son.

Christy remembered speaking with Margaret at El Pano, "You know that I went over to the Tea House to speak with her… I knew it would be wrong if I didn't try to convince her to stay, even for Miss Alice's sake. I looked in her locket at the photographs. I knew that she loved you both very much. She caught me with it in my hands, and I apologised, but she said that no one minded their manners around her. I spoke about how she shouldn't run away again, that she didn't want to end up all alone. I talked about how much her mother loved her, but she saw right through me. She asked me about my feelings for you. I babbled something about you being a good doctor who was special to me. She said I should marry David. Before I left, I told her that you were worth fighting for. I meant that she should face the confrontation with you… she should make peace with you. She did realise that before she died… I love you, Neil. I truly love you. You are worth so much to me and to all of the people of the Cove. It's not just because you can heal wounds or treat diseases. It's because of who you are as a person. You are often so compassionate and patient with so many of us: chatting to Sam Houston and Creed while they search for arrowheads, teaching me to fly-fish, convincing people to accept food, helping Dan, reading the Bible to Aunt Hattie, laughing along with David and Jeb… You are loved… God loves you. He even uses the hardships we face for our benefit."

Neil nodded, "I love you so much… I want to tell you more about my son… Alice and I had spent three days caring for a sick family. She stayed up on Pebble Mountain to aid their recovery, while I came back here to be with Margaret. I heard her screaming from down by the creek, and I raced up into the cabin. She was writhing in agony, and the baby's head was already crowning. I helped… I delivered him… Edward did not take a single breath. I did everything I could for him… I cut the placenta and wrapped him in a blanket, placing him in the crib I had made. I dealt with the afterbirth and tried to make Margaret comfortable. She refused to hold the baby. I told her that I wanted to call him Edward, after my grandfather. I had wanted a child so much! I wanted to have a little boy or girl to come running down the steps when I got home, calling out 'Pa' with delight! I cradled Edward in my arms. While Margaret rested, I walked around with him, showing him all of my special spots… talking to him about all that we would have done together… if he had lived…"

Christy rubbed Neil's back and held on to him tightly, "Any child would be honoured to call you Pa."

"Thank you, lass… I chose this tree because my grandfather used to help me climb it when I was a lad. We would dangle our legs over the branches and he would tell me tale after tale. I always felt so safe and happy with him. I wished for that for Edward… Margaret watched as I buried him here. She screamed at me when I carved the cross into the tree, because she knew we both burned with anger at God for the loss of our son. I told her that I had done it out of respect for my parents and grandparents. I told her that it was what Alice would want, and said I would go and get her mother for her. She flew into a rage at me about always being left alone, even though I was trying to get help for her. We had a terrible argument. Margaret blamed me for not saving Edward's life, telling me that I had failed as a doctor, as a husband and as a father. That was the last hurtful thing she said to me before she left, running off into the storm. I screamed after her that she was selfish and cold-hearted. We were both in so much pain. I looked for her down by the river. I found the scarf and the locket. We thought she had died. Alice and I searched for some time, until she begged me to stop looking for Margaret, begged me to start to grieve over our losses. I felt so alone, so inadequate. It was reinforced every time someone died, particularly when The McHones lost their little one, and Jarvis Tatum lost his wife and his child… and when I saw Wilmer…" Neil began to sob again. "Oh, Neil! I'm so sorry! You are a good man, you are a good doctor. I'm sure there was nothing else you could do for Edward! In the end, Margaret said how much she loved you, how much she wanted peace!" Christy said, clinging to him.

Neil nodded and she took his handkerchief and wiped his eyes, "Gregson would have had no idea how hard it was for her to be dragged into this clearing with you that night. Poor Margaret! But… I think that… this is where she prayed… next to Edward… this is where God changed her heart, and helped her to see that He cared for her. God did bring good out of evil. I came up here after her funeral that day, and buried her trunk of clothes near where I had buried Edward… I wanted them to be… together somehow," Neil continued to sob and wipe at his eyes.

"I love you so much, Neil… They are together…God is taking care of Margaret and Edward," Christy said, holding him tightly and kissing his hair.

After several minutes, Neil began to calm down. They both wiped their faces, and he bent forward to kiss her passionately.

"Thank you, Christy. I sometimes come and sit here and talk to Edward. I told him how blessed I am to be loved by you, lass. We should start heading back. I think it might rain," Neil said, looking up at the darkening sky, before kissing her again.

He stood up and helped her to her feet. He picked up the rifle and slung it over his shoulder, then held her hand tightly, while they walked around to the front of the cabin to collect Charlie.  
He led the horse down to the river to drink its cool water, putting the rifle carefully on the ground. Neil sat quietly looking at the water, cupping some in his hands to drink it, too. Christy knelt down beside him. She washed her hands in the burbling stream. Christy pulled the ribbon out of her hair and tied it to her wrist. She leant forward and cupped water into her hands, putting it onto her warm neck. She blushed when she saw the adoration in Neil's eyes when she looked back over at him, and saw he was watching her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"There truly is beauty by this river," he whispered.

She smiled, "You're so sweet, Neil. What did you have planned for me for today?"

He pulled her closer and continued to caress her hair, "We were going to take George on a tour of the Cove. Then I was going to take you to Aunt Hattie's for lunch, while George set up a surprise gift I had him bring for you, back at the Mission house. I'll use that one another day. Tonight I'll give you another gift."

"I don't need any gifts, Neil. I'm happy just to be with you and I'm so relieved that you shared your grief with me. I want to be of comfort to you," Christy said.

"You are the best friend I have ever had. I must keep my promise and show you how much I love you. You must get used to receiving gifts!" Neil told her.

She sat up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him ardently on the lips.

"Whoa! Miss Huddleston!" he said, laughing, before he kissed her again, "We should get back to the Mission house; I think a storm is blowing in."

Neil carefully helped her up onto the horse, handing her the reins. He slung the rifle over his back and jumped up behind her. He put his arms around her as he took the reins, and spurred Charlie on with his feet. As they rode, Christy leant back against him, trying not to talk too much because she knew he was still keeping watch for Nathan O'Teale. Neil looked up at the darkening sky and storm clouds. They were almost at the Mission house, when she spoke again. Neil started slightly, thinking she had been asleep.

"Promise not to laugh at me if I tell you something, Neil?" she asked, twisting her neck to try to look at his face.  
"This'll be a good one! I promise to try not to," he said jovially, steering Charlie through the long grass.

"I have been having a dream a bit lately… a good dream. It's about you and me, only we are both a little older. We are in the schoolhouse and we dismiss the children for the day. I turn around to erase the chalkboard and you grab me suddenly and dip me, as if it is all part of some dance we both know the steps to. You kiss me and then we hear two small voices and see two beautiful children. A little boy, with blond-red curls and deep blue eyes says to you, 'Pa, leave Mama be and come play with me, Amelia won't share!' and then the girl, who I swear has azure blue eyes just like yours, but darker hair, like mine, says 'Mama! Stuart is being a pain! Make him give me back my novel! He'll lose my place' and then I wake up and I am so happy just imagining it!" Christy said, blushing furiously, as he helped her to dismount from the horse.

He realised she was embarrassed and waiting for his reaction. He gave her a moment to compose herself while he tended to Charlie, and adjusted the rifle across his shoulder. They heard thunder as he turned back to her.

Christy could tell that he was stunned, "You have our children's names picked out and can imagine what they would look like?"

Christy tried not to turn crimson, "I dream about the schoolchildren all the time. I have always wanted children of my own…I just had to meet the right man."

Neil kissed her, "Thank you, lass… I would love to have children with you, too, someday. Let's think about these names. Amelia is in honour of your little sister? Stuart is because of Bonnie Prince Charlie?"

Christy nodded, "Do you like the names?"

"Of course I do. What if we have more than two children?" Neil asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Neil!" she exclaimed, looking very flustered, "Race you to supper!"


	22. Chapter 22

He chased her across the grass and up the front steps. She tried to shut the door before he could get inside, but he easily stepped through it. They fell against the wall, laughing. It took her a moment to catch her breath. Neil took the rifle off his back and put it on the hook.

"Miz Christy! Yer back! I was so worried about ya!" Ruby Mae ran from the kitchen and flung her arms around Christy.

"We're fine, Ruby Mae. We spent some time alone. The… What's troubling you?" Christy asked, as the girl continued to shudder and cling to her.

"I didn't tell the others, I didn't want to worry Mountie, Becky or the boys. I just held it all in. I was so worried when Miss Alice said that you had gone up to the Doc's place!"

"We're both fine, sweetheart," Christy told her, rubbing her back and looking up at Neil's concerned face.

"I seen him! I seen Mr O'Teale, on the way back from Bessie's…" Ruby Mae cried.

"He didn't hurt you did he, Ruby Mae?" Neil asked urgently, looking her over carefully.

She shook her head and Neil and Christy led her into the parlour, sitting her in between them on the long couch.

"Tell us what happened, Ruby Mae," Christy said, holding the red-head's hand.

"I come back from the Coburn's cabin and I knew I shoulda come straight home, Mr Spencer did warn me to stay on the main path, but I gotta worryin' that he wouldn't get to the Allens soon enough… I worried that Mr O'Teale, being all likkered up would hurt Rob or Little Burl… He jumped out at me on the short cut up near Blackberry Crik… He spoke real quiet like… it was very scary… he grabbed my arm and I told him to let me go. He said he would cos he wanted me to take a message back to the Mission folk. He said…Oh, I can't tell ya, Miz Christy… You're like a sister and mother and friend all rolled into one. It ain't the same here without ya! Promise me that if I tell ya that ya won't up and leave us," Ruby Mae said, bursting into tears.

Neil put an arm around the girl and whispered in her ear. She seemed to calm down and turned cautiously to look at her teacher.

"I belong here, Ruby Mae. Please tell us what Nathan O'Teale said," Christy requested, squeezing the girl's hand.

"He had a gun. He said… 'Tell the Doc that if my woman ain't back in that cabin by sundown, I'll soon be coming for his. My young'uns better be back, too, or that Teacher will start wondering where all her schoolchildren be disappearing to!'" Ruby Mae sobbed in Christy's arms.

Christy shook a little as she patted Ruby Mae's back. Neil looked enraged and anxious as he quickly stood up and strode towards the door.

"Neil! What are you going to do?" she asked urgently.

"I'm going to gather everyone safely in this room. We need to look after you and the children," he said, taking the rifle off the hook, and walking out the door.

Christy and Ruby Mae clutched each other as they stood up and slowly walked over to the window. It was dark and beginning to rain outside. Lightning flashed across the sky and they saw Neil walking back over from the bunkhouse with David, George, Orter Ball and Smith, who were all carrying clothes and bedding. Neil said something to George and then walked away. Christy ran out to the front steps to go after him, but George grabbed her arm pulling her back inside.

"Calm down, Sis. Neil said to tell you that he's just locking the barn. He'll be right in. You sit down in the parlour and I'll get you some soup. I saw Ruby Mae making some earlier," George told her, leaving the room.

"David, please stop Neil if he tries to go after Nathan!" Christy begged, clutching David's hands.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Christy…God is with us. Please calm down. You have to be strong for the children."

Neil walked back into the room and helped her over to the couch.

"Keep faith, lass," he whispered, sitting beside her and holding her hands.

"You must promise me that you will not leave to go and hunt him down, Neil. I couldn't bear it if you were shot!" she told him frantically.

"We are going to gather everyone in here, so that we can talk about this threat, and work out how to keep everyone safe," he said, stroking her hands with his thumbs.

George walked into the room and held out the soup, "Just the way you like it, Sis. Please don't panic. You know Neil and the rest of us will watch over you and the children."

Christy smiled shakily and took the soup, "Thank you, George. Neil's right. I must keep faith."

Neil stood up and addressed people in a professional manner,  
"David, here's the rifle. Take Orter Ball and gather the other firearms. George, take Ruby Mae into the kitchen and help her to bring food in here for everyone. Smith, shut all of the curtains and light the lamps. I'll be back in a few minutes with Alice, Swannie and the girls, after I check on Wilmer."

Several minutes later, Christy sat with a very frightened Mountie on her lap and Becky clutching her hand. She looked over at Miss Alice, who was speaking quietly with Swannie and Ruby Mae. George was handing out bowls of soup and spoons. Orter Ball and Smith were loading the guns, while Neil and David spoke quietly in a corner. Christy watched their anxious faces, listening to the booming thunder and hearing the rain on the roof.

"Alright, we need your attention. We don't want anyone to panic. Nathan has had too much to drink. He may sleep it off somewhere and then come to his senses. He may not try to hurt Christy or anyone else at all. We all agree that for their own safety the O'Teales should all stay here. This is what we are going to do. We will lock the external doors. Most of us will be upstairs all night. Christy will sleep in her room with the girls; I'll sleep on the floor in the doorway. Swannie and Alice will sleep up in the dormitory with Wilmer, in case he needs help. George, you will be up there, too.

Smith and Orter Ball will sleep in Alice's room. Alice and the men will all take a firearm. David will take the first watch of the night on the stairs, then he and I will swap. If Nathan does try to get in, David and I will try to restrain him. It will be up to Orter Ball or Smith to run to the schoolhouse and ring the church bell. That should bring Jeb, Dan, Tom and others to us. Make sure you have plenty to eat. David wants to read us a Bible passage and pray for us, before we all go upstairs," Neil told them, pacing up and down the room.

"We will all do our best to keep each other safe. The Lord is watching over us," Alice said quietly.

Christy watched George talking to Smith and Orter Ball and Alice comforting Swannie and Ruby Mae. She watched as David flicked through his King James Bible to find the passage he wanted to read. Neil sat down next to Christy, Mountie and Becky. He picked up a bowl of soup and a spoon. Christy leant her head on his shoulder as he ate it.

"I'm sorry I panicked. I trust you to look after me," she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a tense smile and whispered back, "I love you, lass."

David cleared his throat and they all looked at him expectantly.  
He read from the eighth chapter of Romans:

"And we know that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are the called according to his purpose... If God be for us, who can be against us? He that spared not his own Son, but delivered him up for us all, how shall he not with him also freely give us all things? Who shall lay any thing to the charge of God's elect? It is God that justifieth. Who is he that condemneth? It is Christ that died, yea rather, that is risen again, who is even at the right hand of God, who also maketh intercession for us. Who shall separate us from the love of Christ? shall tribulation, or distress, or persecution, or famine, or nakedness, or peril, or sword? As it is written, For thy sake we are killed all the day long; we are accounted as sheep for the slaughter. Nay, in all these things we are more than conquerors through him that loved us. For I am persuaded, that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor powers, nor things present, nor things to come, Nor height, nor depth, nor any other creature, shall be able to separate us from the love of God, which is in Christ Jesus our Lord."

They all bowed their heads as David began to pray, "Heavenly Father, please keep us all safe. We pray for Nathan that You will take his anger away and change his heart. We thank You that not even persecution or death can separate us from Your love. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

Neil picked Mountie up and carried her towards the stairs. Christy could hear him humming quietly, as she followed with Ruby Mae and Becky. He lit a lamp, then closed the door while Christy helped the girls to change into nightdresses and climb into her bed. She changed her into a nightgown and tied her robe around herself. She opened the door and was surprised to see that Neil was not there.

"Neil?" she said, looking up and down the corridor.

"He's just making sure everyone is alright, Christy," David told her as he walked up the stairs, carrying a cup of coffee and a rifle.

"Thank you for reading God's word and praying for us, David. Thank you for all of the times you help us," she whispered.

He smiled, "Please try to have a rest, Christy."

She walked back into her room and a particularly loud clap of thunder rumbled. Christy gasped loudly and the children looked up in concern. She walked over to the bed and lay on the edge, looking over at Ruby Mae, Becky and Mountie, who were holding each other tightly. Christy pulled the quilt over them.

"Remember the Doc's story, Miz Christy? You took me up to his cabin during a storm and he looked at my eyes. I was scared of the lightning and the thunder and he told us that fairytale about the lost love. Remember?" Becky asked her.

Christy smiled, "Yes Becky. It was beautiful story, wasn't it? We should ask him to tell it, while you all fall asleep."

"I've got a better idea," Neil said, walking into the room with a blanket, pillow and a small parcel in his hands,  
"How about you help Miss Christy to open a gift I got for her?"

The girls were very excited and he passed it to Ruby Mae, who began to loosen the twine tied in a bow. He lifted Christy up and put the pillow under her head. He tucked the blanket in around her, kissing her on the forehead. He sat on the stool by her bed, and they watched as the girls opened the present. It was a beautifully illustrated book of fairytales.

"Thank you, Neil, will you read to us?" she asked, beaming at him.

He reached for the book and flicked through it. The girls wriggled in the bed, all wanting to be able to see and hear. Christy sat stroking Mountie's hair, while Neil's rich brogue filled the room.

"This is a story called 'The Selfish Giant,' it was written by Oscar Wilde," Neil said and then dramatically read the tale to Mountie. He was soon flicking to the last page.

_"Downstairs ran the Giant in great joy, and out into the garden. He hastened across the grass, and came near to the child. And when he came quite close his face grew red with anger, and he said, "Who hath dared to wound thee?" For on the palms of the child's hands were the prints of two nails, and the prints of two nails were on the little feet._

"Who hath dared to wound thee?" cried the Giant; "tell me, that I may take my big sword and slay him."

"Nay!" answered the child; "but these are the wounds of Love."

"Who art thou?" said the Giant, and a strange awe fell on him, and he knelt before the little child.

And the child smiled on the Giant, and said to him, "You let me play once in your garden, to-day you shall come with me to my garden, which is Paradise."

And when the children ran in that afternoon, they found the Giant lying dead under the tree, all covered with white blossoms."

Neil finished reading and looked up. Christy smiled warmly at him as they realised that all three girls had gone to sleep. He put the book down carefully on her nightstand.

"Thank you so much for the gift, Neil. It was so thoughtful of you to buy me a book I can use with the children. The girls will want to know how it ended tomorrow. I love how the Giant is changed by the child representing Jesus," Christy whispered.

He smiled and leant over her, "I love you, Christy Rudd Huddleston. I want you to go to sleep, too. We'll leave the lamp on. I will be just over there."

Neil kissed her and then walked over to the doorway, sitting down across it. He pulled a pillow out of the hallway and sat it behind the small of his back. She heard him slide the rifle next to his legs. Christy watched him for several minutes. He rubbed his fingers through the back of his hair and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at her and smiled a few times. Slowly her eyes began to close and she drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Christy flew out of bed when she heard the bangs. She heard the girls crying out her name but she hurried down the stairs, running into David and Neil on the landing. Neil pushed her behind his back, as he walked down the stairs. David cautiously approached the front door, and cocked his rifle. Neil pushed Christy down on to the floor in the kitchen, and got his weapon ready.

"I come to look after the Teacher! Let me in," they heard a man shout through the door, over the sounds of the storm.

"Who are you?" David called.

"Preacher? It's Bird's-Eye Taylor. You gotta let me in. Miz Christy's in danger," the man shouted.

David looked back at Neil, "Can we trust him? He and Nathan have worked together on the stills and in feuds."

Neil turned to Christy who was peering around at them and whispered, "Stay out of sight."

"Why are you here, Bird's-Eye?" Neil asked loudly.

"Doc… I gotta warn her. She needs to be careful. Nathan O'Teale is spitting nails… I gotta help her," Bird's-Eye said frantically.

"Christy's not here, Bird's-Eye. She's up at Aunt Hattie's for the night," Neil bluffed.

"Well, come on out here and we'll saddle us up some horses. He mighta come to… he might be up there by now looking for yer gal," Bird's Eye said urgently.

David looked at Neil and nodded towards the keys. Neil unlocked the door and Bird's-Eye motioned for them to follow him, ready to start up to Aunt Hattie's. They pulled him inside and Neil locked the door quickly.

"I'm right here, Mr Taylor," Christy said quietly, standing in the kitchen doorway.

He stepped forwards and shook her hand nervously, "I'm right glad to see ya, Miz Christy. I was so worried. All the time I kept thinking about when ya helped me and my boy. Why, I mighta died more than once if yer hadn't done what ya did. I couldna let him hurt ya."

"Thank you for your help, Bird's-Eye," she said, and he looked away awkwardly.

Alice walked down the stairs behind them, smiling to herself at the change in the man.

"I just calmed down the girls, Christy. Let's sit down in the kitchen and talk about this," Alice said.

David and Neil kept a hold of their rifles while they walked into the kitchen. They laid them on the table in front of them, as they sat down on either side of Christy. Alice sat opposite them with Bird's-Eye.

"Please tell us what happened, Mr Taylor," Alice said to Bird's-Eye.

"Miz Hattie were right proud of yer gift, Miz Christy. See, I still goes to see her. She talks to me about the Lord. She tells me about how I gotta stop making enemies for meself, like I done with Dan Scott. Anyways, I was out walking tonight, near there, checkin' on well, a still. I was mighty worried bout it because of the storm. I were a were comin' back from there and I heard a noise. Someone were hidin' out near there. I walked on and doubled back, I thought it might be Lundy. He's been missin for so long. It were Nathan O'Teale. He asks me to come with him up into a holler, so's we can talk. I sits down with him and he says that one of his girl young'uns runned off to get help from the Mission for Wilmer, and that he came to and hid out nearby. He was real mad about it, saying that the Doc was messing with his kin. He said he wanted to… cut Miz Christy, that that'd show the Mission not to be taking over his family. He wanted me to help… to tell her that I had Lundy up at my place, and he was askin to see her. I thoughta all the times she helped us, even after she got hurt when we set the schoolhouse ablaze. I reached for a log and whacked him over the head. Then I ran here," Bird's-Eye told them.

"I think we should take Orter Ball and Smith and follow Bird's-Eye up there. We can tie him up and bring him back here," David said.

Neil looked at Christy hesitantly, "What do you think we should do, lass?"

"I think you should go. I'm sure Bird's-Eye knocked him out, and he will need medical attention. Alice, George and I will look after the O'Teales and Ruby Mae, she said, handing him the rifle.

Neil kissed her on the top of her head as he stood up, and strode over to unlock the door. David and Bird's-Eye quickly followed him. The women heard the key turn in the lock. Alice looked at Christy proudly. They clasped hands and began to pray. They were relieved when the storm abated. After awhile, Christy decided to talk to Alice about what she had learned earlier that day.

"I was sorry to hear about the loss of Edward, Miss Alice. You would make a wonderful grandmother," Christy said softly.

"Well, if the Lord ever chooses to bless thee with a child I would see that beautiful boy or girl as my grandchild," Alice said, beaming at the young woman.

"I would love that, Miss Alice. After Neil told me about Edward, I felt like so many pieces of the puzzle about how you all related to each other fell into place. I'm so relieved that he realises that God is watching over Margaret and Edward in Heaven," Christy told her.

"Thee is truly an answer to my prayers, Christy!" Alice told her.

As the room was growing lighter, they got up and began to cook breakfast. They heard the whinny of a horse outside. George came down the stairs.

"I've left Swannie with Wilmer. I checked on the girls, they're all sound asleep. Was that really the Bird's-Eye Taylor, notorious moonshiner, who I overheard coming to your rescue, Sis?" George asked jovially.

"It was. I think they are back," Christy told him, as they heard boots on the porch, and the key turn in the lock.

David stepped to one side as an unconscious Nathan was carried by Bird's-Eye and Neil into the parlour. Christy looked at the bleeding head wound and ran to get a basin of boiling water. She carried it in as Smith put Neil's saddlebags down on the ground, where they had laid the injured man. Christy placed the water on a nearby table and stood back. Neil washed his hands quickly and began to examine the head wound. She passed him the supplies he asked for as he treated the wound, and bandaged Nathan's head. He checked carefully for signs of concussion and then sedated the injured man. He nodded to David and they lifted the man up between them and carried him up to the dormitory. Bird's-Eye picked up his rifle and followed them.  
Alice and George had returned to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. Christy grabbed the lye soap and cleaned the blood from the floor, relieved that the crisis was over. Neil re-entered the room and began to pack up his supplies.

"Thank you, Christy. You are one of the bravest and most forgiving people I know," Neil said, looking over at her as she scrubbed at the floor with a cloth.

"I must share God's love with the people here, Neil. What sort of a Teacher would I be if I let his hatred lead to the loss of a parent for some of my children," she said softly, wringing out the cloth and placing it in the basin.

Neil smiled and kissed her, "Bird's-Eye is insisting on watching over Nathan until he comes to. I will go back up, too. Wilmer may need my help. Do you know any nurses who could keep me company? "

"Of course… I will bring people breakfast," Christy smiled, thanking the Lord as she left the room for all of His blessings.  
Christy was sitting on the edge of Wilmer's bed, telling the O'Teale children a story when Nathan awoke later that afternoon. He looked past his wife, over at the young woman and his face hardened.

Bird's-Eye quickly stood up, holding his rifle across his chest. Neil walked over and spoke quietly to Nathan as he checked him over.

Everyone fell silent as Bird's-Eye bent over the injured man and spoke to him, "You and I goes a long way back, Nathan. I couldn't let you hurt Miz Christy. She coulda told the Doc not to come with me to find ya, but she didn't. It was her and the Doc who patched ya up, even though they knew what ya was plannin' to do. I knew yer was likkered up, but it were wrong to scare your family and it were wrong to threaten to hurt people at the Mission. Your children have been doing chores today, to earn their keep. Your woman has agreed to work at the school while the Doc looks after Wilmer, Nathan. Your pride needn't be all bent outta shape. You know how my family turned out. You don't want that. Won't you try to sort this out?"

Christy stood up and walked over to Nathan. Neil held onto her waist as she bent over the injured man.

She whispered, "Your family needs you, Mr O'Teale. Now you are sober, I hope you will stay that way, and look after them. I know that, with God's help, you can be the man they need."

She straightened up and Swannie bent over him, clutching his hand. Cautiously, Orter Ball, Smith, Becky and Mountie approached his bed.

"I'm obleeged to ya all. I… I wanna take ya all home… Swannie, you can help out at the school, and I'll let the Doc visit to help our Wilmer. I never seen him lookin so bright," Nathan told them.

The children each hugged their mother and shook their father's hand.

"Well, now," David said from the doorway, "This is an answer to our prayers. How about we pack some food for you, and help you to take Wilmer and your family home?"


	24. Chapter 24

Christy awoke on Sunday morning and smiled at the ray of sunlight streaming through the gap in the balcony door's curtains. She turned over and was surprised to find Ruby Mae laying on the bed beside her, staring at her.

"Are you alright, Ruby Mae?" she asked, yawning and stretching.

"I snuck in here during the night... It all seemed like such a dream – you and the Doc helping Mr O'Teale after what he were a'fixin' to do, and then him comin' to, and all the family goin' home safely together like! I come in here and watched ya sleepin' and thought about how peaceful ya looked. What if it all goes wrong again today?" Ruby Mae asked.

"You know Fairlight told me something very wise when I was upset once, I'll share it with you, sweetheart," Christy said, hugging the redhead, "God has all these mountains and all the people on them in His hands. We have to trust Him and embrace peace. Now, scoot, we both need to get dressed!"

Ruby Mae gave her teacher an affectionate squeeze and then ran over to the door. She opened it and went to close it behind her. Christy heard the girl's shocked gasp and almost fell over as she stood up and followed her.

"Lord'a'mercy! Looky here, Miz Christy! I think the Doc left ya another passel!" Ruby Mae gushed giddily.

Christy giggled as Ruby Mae untied a string tied to the door, and handed Christy a thin package wrapped in white paper and a note. Alice walked up the stairs from the kitchen and Christy pulled both of them into her room to watch as she opened the gift. She tore off the paper and looked down at the beautiful, old-fashioned hair pins. The tops of them were shaped like owls. She smiled as she read the note aloud to them:

_My Sweet Lass,  
These antique hair pins belonged to my mother. She was very wise and kind, like you are. I would be honoured if you would wear them to church today. I have left early to check on the O'Teales and a few other patients. I will be back as soon as I can.  
My love for you is bigger than the sky, Neil._

Ruby Mae almost swooned as she hugged her teacher, "He's plumb crazy in love with ya, Miz Christy!"

"It is so good to see thee so happy!" Alice exclaimed, hugging Christy, too, "Now, you had both better get ready for the church service. I'll leave you some oatmeal on the stove."

Alice took a very excited Ruby Mae with her. Christy closed her door, reading the note and looking at the hair pins again. She took the note over to her nightstand, pulled her diary out of the drawer and put the precious piece of paper inside. Christy placed the hairpins carefully on her dressing table, and began to wash her face and get ready for church. She wished she could wear her tartan dress again, but it needed to be laundered. Christy put on a favourite blue dress and began to brush out her hair. She carefully piled it on top of her head, and secured it with the special hair pins. Christy put on some perfume and nervously checked her hair. She picked up a bow and barrette she had received from friends at Christmas and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Christy walked into the kitchen and saw Ruby Mae sitting down to eat a bowl of oatmeal.

The girl looked up, "You're shorely beautiful, Miz Christy!"

"Why, thankyou, Ruby Mae, now I'll do your hair to thank you for your friendship," Christy said, holding out the gifts for Ruby Mae.  
Ruby Mae beamed with pride as Christy put the barrette and bow in her hair. They quickly ate their breakfast and washed up the dishes. They walked over to the schoolhouse. Christy and Ruby Mae entered the packed building, realising the only seats left were right up the front. Ruby Mae held her teacher's arm and proudly strode up the aisle, giggling as several people admired their hair. Christy looked around smiling at all of the children she could see. She sat down with Ruby Mae. Christy looked over at the men's side of the meeting, waving at Dan and George, who were sitting together near the front. She couldn't see Neil anywhere, and realised that they were saving him a seat.

David stood up and opened his Bible, calling for their attention. He looked at the back of the room, and people turned, craning their necks to see what he could see. The room suddenly hushed as Nathan O'Teale and Bird's-Eye Taylor followed Neil into the building. Neil walked to the front of the room and whispered in David's ear. The preacher nodded and stepped to one side. Neil motioned for Bird's-Eye and Nathan to stand with him at the front. Several people looked worried and whispered to each other behind their hands as the men walked up to join the doctor and face the congregation.

Neil raised his hand to get their attention, "Friends, the Lord is gracious. I have brought two of our people here with me to speak with you. Please hear what Bird's-Eye and Nathan have to say."

Neil put a reassuring hand on Bird's-Eye's shoulder as the man stepped forward and scratched at his beard nervously. "I's got somethin' to say. I often talks to Miss Hattie and Opal about the Lord. I've come to see that ya is more of a man if yer is a fixer, rather than a hater. I wanna apologise to Miz Christy and the Mission folk for trying to burn down this here building, and for scaring people when I were gunning for Tom. I'm right sorry bout it all. I wish I could tell me boy how sorry I am, too. I wanna apologise to Dan Scott for all the times I stole from him and hung dead animals round his place. He's a good man. I wanna be a fixer… The Doc tells me that God really can love someone like me, even though I done all that stuff. I hope you can all… forgive me," Birds-Eye said, looking up hesitantly.

Christy flew out of her seat and ran up to Bird's-Eye. She clasped his hands. He looked startled as she looked at him proudly and wept joyfully. Alice and David also stepped forwards, speaking quiet words of encouragement to Bird's-Eye. Dan and George stood up and gestured to Mr Taylor, and he nervously took a seat between them. David and Alice smiled to each other as they stepped to one side.

Neil passed Christy a handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. He smiled down at her delighted face as he wrapped an arm around her. Nathan stepped forward and cleared his throat, rubbing his bandaged head anxiously.

"I also need to tell ya all how sorry I am… for all the times I got likkered up and hurt people. I always thought the Lord was out to punish me and I got into all the feuds cos I thought life were all about 'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'… I musta been plumb crazy this week… I wanted to… hurt the Teacher, when the Doc and the Mission folk took my family in to care for them. I seen it as a trespass and I wanted revenge. Bird's-Eye knocked me out when I told him bout what I were fixin' to do. He went to the Mission to warn them. Miz Christy, who shoulda wanted me dead, told the Doc and the others to go and get me and look after me. She were one of the ones who tended to me. They treated someone who was planning evil against em with kindness. This morning, after I talked with the Doc and he prayed with me about turning back to the Lord… we went on a walk up yonder, and me and Bird's-Eye smashed all of our stills. I don't deserve God's forgiveness or you all's, but I want ya to know that I'm trying to change my ways, cos I don't want to live with hatred no more. I wanna make my family, who's waiting at home for me, proud a'me," Nathan told the stunned crowd.

Christy wiped the tears from her cheeks and stepped forward to shake his hand. Neil patted Nathan on the back and guided him down the aisle and out of the building. People smiled and nodded respectfully to them. Christy and Alice took their seats as David stepped forward to address the congregation. They all bowed their heads as he began to pray.

"Lord, you taught us to pray 'Forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors.' Help us all to forgive these men as You freely and graciously forgive all of our sins. Thank You for the changes in these men's lives. Nothing is impossible with You. Strengthen our faith and love. Amen."

Christy turned around to look for Neil and he winked at her from where he stood behind the last row of men. She could hear his deep, rich voice singing loudly as Jeb led them in the hymns. David stood back up at the front and read the Beatitudes to the congregation. He focussed on explaining the verses about God's forgiveness and character. At the end of the sermon, Neil walked forward again to address the meeting.

"Friends, I just wanted to thank you all for your kindnesses to Nathan and Bird's-Eye. They will both be looking for work in El Pano and the Cove. I know that we will all help them in any way we can," he told them and walked over to shake Bird's-Eye's hand.

As the congregation made their way outside and began to set up their picnics, Christy found Aunt Hattie and helped her to find a spot. She set up a blanket. Christy knelt beside the older woman and pulled food out of her basket, helping her to get lunch ready. Miss Alice walked over from the house and handed Christy another basket of food and a second blanket, and she continued to prepare the picnic, wondering when Neil would come out of the building and find her.

"I'm so glad that you are alright, Christy!" Fairlight said as she approached and handed her friend a jar of Jeb and Tom's sourwood honey.

"Thank you, Fairlight! We must have a long talk soon!" Christy exclaimed.

"I would love that! I best go see to the young'uns," Fairlight said happily, walking away and waving to Opal as they passed each other.

"The Lord is heaping blessings in our laps!" Hattie said brightly, pulling out some bread she had brought.

"Oh, Hattie, I didn't tell you about the gift Neil left for me this morning. He gave me his mother's beautiful hair pins! I'm wearing them in my hair. I will treasure them!" Christy told her, opening the honey and spreading it on pieces of the bread.

"He'll be so pleased you like them, Christy! Would you go and find him, George Dan and Bird's-Eye and tell them lunch is ready?" Hattie asked her.

"Of course, Aunt Hattie, I'll be right back," she told the woman.

Christy looked at David and Alice fondly as she saw them eating with the McHone family. She walked up the stairs into the schoolhouse and smiled proudly at the scene that greeted her. Bird's-Eye and Dan were shaking hands, while George and Neil slapped them both on the back. She walked up the aisle.

"Lunch is ready, gentlemen; Aunt Hattie asked me to come and fetch you all," Christy announced.  
Neil extended his arm, "We'd be honoured, Miss Huddleston."

She took his arm and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "Thank you for the gift and for what you did for Nathan and Bird's-Eye."

He smiled down at her as they walked out into the sunlight. Neil sat down next to Christy. He leant across to kiss his Aunt on the cheek.

"Hello, Neil! Dan? Bird's-Eye? George?" Hattie asked.

"We're all going to sit right here with you, Miss Hattie, and eat some of your rabbit stew," Dan told her, passing her a plate of food, as they all sat down and began to eat.

"I am so proud of you, Bird's-Eye!" Hattie said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Bird's-Eye said, shaking her hand.


	25. Chapter 25

"Christy, is that Ben Pentland walking this way?" George asked, honey dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Oh, George, it is! Wait til you meet him. He's such a character! I'm sure my sketches and stories will pale in comparison!" Christy exclaimed, putting down her dish.

"Uuunited States Mail! Delivery for Miss Christy Huddleston!" Ben Pentland called, as he and his mule came closer.

"Oh… this is a surprise! I hope he'll stay for lunch," Christy said, standing up and waving to Ben as he approached their picnic.

"Miss Huddleston! You are a sight to behold! I got a crate come from Asheville way for ya. I got some  
letters for the preacher, too. Mails been piling up something fierce! I thought I might see if Miss Alice had made them biscuits I like so much, it being picnic day and all."

"It's good to see you, Ben. This is my brother, George. Won't you sit a spell with us? We have Aunt Hattie's rabbit stew and Miss Alice gave us some biscuits to share!" Christy told him.

"I'd be obleeged to ya, Miss Huddleston, Doc, Miss Hattie," Ben said, untying a small crate and putting it on the ground next to where Christy had been sitting.

He walked over to where David was sitting and handed him several envelopes. Then he tied his mule to the hitching post. Ben walked back and sat down next to Bird's-Eye and Hattie. He gratefully took the plate of food Dan handed him and began to eat. Christy sat back down with Neil and George.

"It's from Mother! I wonder what it could be!"

Christy said, looking from Neil to George and then back again.

"I'll open it if you like," Neil said.

Christy nodded and he picked it up, pulled a hunting knife out of his pocket and opened the crate.

"Oh, it's books!" Christy exclaimed, as he showed her what was inside.

Neil passed her the letter from near the top of the crate. She read it quickly, smiled at them both and then read it aloud to Neil and George, while they continued eating.

_Dearest Christy,  
Thankyou for your last letter. I am glad that you are feeling so contented, darling. The Lord has answered my prayers! I love you so much, darling. Remember to get plenty of rest and eat all of your greens; we don't want you to get sick! I'm sure the children are delighted to have you back. I can almost see them when I read your letters. I thought I would send these books to you as soon as they all arrived. I have been sending away for special editions for your birthday. I cannot believe that our little girl is turning twenty-one! Please keep a close eye on George. He does so look up to you, dear. So much of your letter was about the Doctor! We are very happy for you, darling, but I do hope that you are not distracting Neil from his work too much! We women must remember our place in life. I found an old schoolbook of mine this week I thought you might find it amusing, so I have included it with your presents. Your father spilt his soup as I read it to him. It reminded me of our courtship. I'm sure you will find the rules very old-fashioned, although of course, it is wise to observe some rules of etiquette.  
All my love, Mother._

"Oh, it is my birthday soon, too! What does she mean about distracting Neil from his work and rules of etiquette! Oh, look she's sent me novels by Jane Austen, Louisa May Alcott and Charles Dickens," Christy said, looking through the crate and pulling out several titles and looking at them fondly.

George reached into the crate and pulled out a worn book and began to flick through it for several minutes, while Christy excitedly told Neil about the novels.

"Oh, this is hilarious, Christy and Neil! 'A Victorian Schoolgirl's Book of Manners.' You two don't follow half of the rules!" George exclaimed jovially.

Christy stared at him icily, "We live in a remote community many years later, George William Huddleston!"

"He's just teasing, Christy. Let's have fun with it! Your parents found it amusing," Neil said, smiling as she pouted at her brother's impish grin.

George read the rules for ladies out to them.

_1. If unmarried and under thirty she is never to be in the company of a man without a chaperone, except for a walk to church or in a park.  
2. Under no circumstances may a lady call on a gentleman alone, unless she is consulting that gentleman on a professional or business matter.  
3. A lady never dances more than three dances with the same partner.  
4. Remember that, valuable as is the gift of speech, silence is often more valuable.  
5. Always ride a horse side-saddle; never ride a horse with a gentlemen who is not your father, brother, son or husband.  
6. A gentleman may take two ladies upon his arms, but under no circumstances should the lady take the arms of two gentlemen.  
7. A true lady will go quietly and unobtrusively about her business when in public and never seek to attract the attention of the opposite sex, through winking or coquettish means.  
8. Do not introduce politics, religion or other weighty topics for conversation when making calls  
9. In church, observe the most respectful silence except when joining in the worship. Whispering, leaving your place or laughing before the service begins, or during service, is highly improper.  
10. A lady should never fail to acknowledge a gentleman's presence, stare at him in silent iciness or pout if she disagrees with his remarks. A true lady encourages appropriate behaviour at all times. _

Neil and George laughed so loudly at Christy's continued attempts to pinch and poke her brother that several people stopped eating and looked over at them.

Christy stood up and held out her hand for the book. George stood up and held it above her head. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother. Neil stood up and reached over for it. He passed it to her and they all sat back down. George and Neil continued to laugh as she pouted playfully at them both. Christy opened the worn book and looked for the rules for gentlemen. She smiled at them both, and at several children who gathered around to hear what was so funny.

"These 'manners' are ridiculous! Let me tell you about the rules for gentlemen… we'll see how you two jokesters measure up," she said teasingly.

_1. Do not speak to a lady unless she first acknowledges your presence. It is presumed to be the honour of the gentleman to spend time with the lady.  
2. If a gentleman is alone with a lady in a train carriage he does not sit next to her unless he is her husband, father, brother or son. He alights from the carriage first so he may help her down. He takes care not to step on her dress.  
3. No gentleman will not smoke when in the presence of a lady.  
4. Do not call across the length of the room if you wish to address any one. Cross the room and speak to him or her quietly.  
5. Do not, if a gentleman, seat yourself upon the sofa beside the hostess, or in near proximity, unless invited to do so.  
6. Do not scratch your head or use a toothpick or ear-spoon in public.  
7. Use a handkerchief when necessary, but without glancing at it afterwards. Also be as quiet and unobtrusive in the action as possible.  
8. Do not tell long stories, argue, or talk scandal.  
9. A gentleman should remove his hat as soon as he enters the doors of the church, and should and replace it on his head after only after the service.  
10. Gentlemen will not congregate in groups in church, and stare at the ladies as they walk out._

Several people laughed uproariously as she read the list. Christy giggled poking George and Neil, who kept trying to interrupt her with claims that they truly were refined gentlemen.

She looked up and realised that the children were not laughing.

"What is it?" she asked Sam Houston, who looked particularly glum.

"The Doc never stood on your dress or cleaned his teeth in front of ya, Miz!" he told her.

"Of course, the Doc is a gentleman. So is my scamp of a brother, we were just fooling about these old-fashioned rules."

"Oh! I thought you'd gone plumb crazy, Ma'am!" Little Burl exclaimed, relieved.

Neil winked at her and whispered in her ear, "I think if you kissed me it would reassure them."

Christy smiled and kissed him quickly. The children whooped and hollered and ran off to tell their families all about the funny rules and Miss Christy kissing the Doc.

People slowly began to pack up their picnics and  
head for their homes. While Christy finished her lunch, Neil walked over and spoke quietly to Bird's-Eye for several minutes. Christy saw the men shaking hands and looked inquiringly at Neil as she began to pack up the food. He approached her and packed her books back into the crate.

"Bird's-Eye has accepted the job I offered him. He and Nathan are going to move the supplies up to my cabin for me, and keep an eye on the place, so I can stay at the Mission. I would love to spend more time with George, you see," Neil told Christy quietly.

Christy smiled playfully at him, "You mean I'll get to see you every day for weeks!"

"Well, now Miss Huddleston, I barely thought of that!" he teased her.

Dan and Bird's-Eye offered to walk Hattie home and  
they all waved happily to them as they set off back to her place. Ben Pentland thanked them for their hospitality and went off to deliver the rest of the mail. George folded up the blankets and sat them on the picnic baskets. Christy turned back and saw a sly nod pass between Neil and her brother.

"Are you up to something, George?" she asked, as he handed her the blanket and picked up the crate of books.

"Me?" he asked, trying to look the picture of innocence.

Neil picked up the picnic basket and followed them back over to the Mission house, smiling and nodding to the Coburns and the McHones as they left for the day.

As they walked up the steps, they saw David reading his letters on the porch.

"Do you want to speak to Neil or myself, David?" Christy asked him quietly.

"I would love for you all to sit a spell with me!" David exclaimed happily.

"We'll be right back," Christy said, bustling inside.

George carried the crate of books up to her room for her. She and Neil put the picnic things away. Alice and Ruby Mae were baking pies in the kitchen. Neil, George and Christy walked back out onto the porch and sat down with David.

"This will be news to you, George, but Christy and Neil know about it. I feel so happy I won't even mind if you all tease me about it. You see, I put classified advertisements in an Asheville and a Knoxville newspaper to try to find a wife. Ben brought me all these replies," David said, holding up the letters.

"This is so exciting!" Christy said, beaming at him.

"You work so hard, David. A wife would be a great blessing," George said, smiling.

"Well, tell us about the letters, man!" Neil said impatiently.

"Alright, I will! Several of them don't mention the Lord at all, so I can rule them out. One tells me all about her health problems, but this one, this one is from a woman who helps to run a soup kitchen for the homeless in a small town near Knoxville! Her name is Rose Flannery. She mentions singing in the church choir! She talks about visiting the Smoky Mountains as a child and being in awe of their beauty! She has included her father's name and their telephone number. Do you think I should ask Alice if she can come and visit, so I can meet her?" David asked them.

"Of course!" Christy said, embracing him.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Neil asked him.

"She could come here and I could fall flat on my face in front of her!" David said jovially.

"I'll go and distract Ruby Mae and send Alice out here," George told them.

A few minutes later, Alice walked out and he passed her Rose's letter.

"She sounds lovely, David. Why don't we contact her father and invite her for a visit? If she decides to come, we could set up a bed in Christy's room for her. I'm sure everyone would make her feel welcome, while you see if you have special feelings for each other," Alice told him.

He stood up and hugged her, "Thank you, Alice. I'd ring her father right away, but I couldn't bear to have Ruby Mae being all dramatic about it!"

"I'll bring her and George out here, so you can make the telephone call in private!" Christy said, rushing into the house.

A minute later, Christy pulled Ruby Mae outside. George held the door open for David, and sat down beside Alice. Ruby Mae sat down in the chair beside Christy and Neil.

"Now, Ruby Mae, I need to tell you some important news…" Christy began.

"Oh, the Doc finally asked you! Where's the ring?" Ruby Mae asked, giddily, grabbing Christy's hands.

George and Alice burst out laughing.

"No, Ruby Mae, the Doc has not asked me to marry him, yet," Christy said, winking at Neil, who smiled fondly at her.

"This is about David. He is asking a young lady to come and visit him. They may even get married. We need you to not be too over-the-top with the Reverend. Alright?" Christy asked her.

"This is so exciting! Can I run and tell Lizette and Zady and Bessie now?" Ruby Mae asked.

"I think thee had better wait and ask David, child," Alice told her.

"The preacher is ringing Mr Flannery and his daughter, to see if they will agree to her coming to visit," Neil told her.

They all looked up expectantly as David opened the door and walked back outside.

"Well, Miss Flannery will be here on Wednesday's train!" David said, shaking Neil and George's hands.

Christy and Ruby Mae giggled as he kissed them both on the cheeks, and hugged Alice.

"Well, let's move one of the beds down from the dormitory to my room and start getting ready right away!" Christy exclaimed.

"Ruby Mae and I had better finish cooking our pies. We can write a list of supplies for you to pick up in El Pano, when you go to collect Miss Flannery, David," Alice said.

"I'll help you. I'm an excellent taste tester," George told them, following them inside.

"You can help move furniture, can't you, Neil? You don't have more rounds to make?" Christy asked.

"Not today. I think people know where to find me if there's an emergency. I'm here to spend time with you. David and I can do all the lifting!" he told her.

An hour later, Christy and Neil were making up a bed in her room for Rose to sleep on. David opened the balcony doors to let the breeze blow through the room.

"I like your hair pins, Christy! Did they come in the crate from Asheville?" David asked, noticing her hair in the sunlight.

"Neil left them for me this morning. They belonged to his Mother. They're beautiful," Christy replied.

Neil smiled proudly at her as they finished making the bed.

"Well… I better go and… tidy up a bit," Neil told them.

He walked over and kissed Christy on the cheek and then headed upstairs to the dormitory.

"I also have a couple of chores to do. I normally would have done them yesterday, but with everything that happened, I didn't get them done. I'll see you at dinner, Christy. Thank you for… well, you know," David walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Christy smoothed the quilt down over the bed and then unpacked the box of books. She walked over to the laundry basket and decided to wash her clothes. She picked out a book to take with her to read while the washing dried. The sun was warm on her neck while she worked outside. She wanted to wear her special tartan dress to school the next day, to show all of the children, and she spent some time scrubbing it before wringing it out and pegging it up on the line to dry, along with her other garments.


	26. Chapter 26

On Monday morning, Ruby Mae shook Christy awake. She looked over at the girl, who sat down on the spare bed, already dressed, grinning happily at her teacher. Christy yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"George sent me to wake ya up, sleepyhead! The Doc told Miz Alice, and she told me, that he had to go up to English Mountain durin' the night. But guess what? He left this for you!" Ruby Mae told her.

She handed Christy a small jewellery box. A light blue ribbon was tied around smiled and sat up. She untied the ribbon and opened the box. She pulled out a Scottish-style brooch shaped like a thistle, and happily showed it to Ruby Mae.

"I'll wear it and the ribbon with my tartan dress!" Christy exclaimed.

Christy glanced at her watch and was relieved that she had taken a bath the previous evening when she saw the time. She changed out of her nightgown, carefully pulling the special garment on over her corset and stockings.

"I wish Rob were more romantic – like the Doc!" Ruby Mae said dreamily, watching Christy put on perfume.

Christy smoothed the skirt of the dress with her hands, "Doctor MacNeill is much older than Rob, and I am older than you. You both have plenty of time to finish your educations, Ruby Mae."

"I know… but wouldn't it be nice if he gave me flowers like these ones you got on your nightstand, or danced lots with me, or gave me presents?" Ruby Mae smiled.

"He shows you his stories, Ruby Mae. They are very special to him," Christy reminded her.

"Well, that's true. It's a start! I'll go and pack the lunch pails, Miz Christy!" Ruby Mae told her, walking out the door.

Christy fastened the brooch onto her dress and pulled half of her hair up into the light blue ribbon, tying it into a bow, excited to start a new day.

"Good mornin' Miz Christy, Mr George," Swannie said nervously as they entered the school house half an hour later.

"Hello, Swannie. We are so happy you will be helping us with the play!" Christy told her, hugging the O'Teale children.

They spent most of the day working on their production of 'Beauty and the Beast.' George enjoyed working on the sets and props with the children. They were all very excited when Christy announced that she and Rob had finished writing the script and that auditions would be held the next afternoon. As she walked the Spencers home that afternoon, Christy chatted happily to Fairlight about Neil's gifts and the children's progress.

On her way back to the Mission , she waved to Nathan and Bird's-Eye. They were using wheelbarrows to move supplies up to Neil's cabin. She smiled when she saw that George was helping them. The sunlight streamed through the trees and the birds warbled in their branches. Christy reached the meadow near the Mission house. She felt so blessed that she couldn't help but run across it and spin cartwheels.

"Ahem!"

Christy lost her balance and fell in a heap in the long grass. She stood up, brushed herself off hastily, and placed her hands on her hips. She was ready to scold Neil or David for startling her. Christy looked around, but couldn't see who had made the sudden noise.

"Ahem!"

Christy turned around and stumbled as she looked at the tall, imposing woman standing beside a small horse-drawn wagon.

"May I hhelp yyou, Madam?" Christy stuttered, straightening her hair.

"And you are?" the woman asked, stepping forward and peering down at Christy through her bi-focal glasses.

"Oh! Pardon me… I am Christy Huddleston…"

"I see… hmmm… I am Mrs Grantland. I am here to see my son, Miss Huddleston. Would you be so kind as to tell me where David is?" she asked, smoothing her expensive skirt with her gloved hands.

"Oh! Of course, I believe he may be in the bunkhouse… I… Won't you step this way?" Christy felt very flustered by the woman's scrutiny.

She nervously knocked on the door to the bunkhouse and David opened it and whistled playfully, "Is that another new item of jewellery, Miss Huddleston?"

"I… your Mother's here to see you, David," Christy said awkwardly.

David was shocked as he looked behind her, "Mother! How did you get here?"

"Good afternoon, son. I hired a horse and wagon near El Pano station. Several people pointed me this way. They did seem quite ill-mannered, though. I must say that the place is more… rustic, than you letters or Ida's ever made it seem. I have come to help you to make a few decisions about your life," Mrs Grantland exclaimed.

"Uhhh… Please come in, Mother. You must need to sit and rest after your journey," David said, holding the door open for her, and smiling apologetically at Christy.

The door was hastily shut. Christy stood there in stunned silence, overhearing their muffled conversation. After a few minutes, she turned on her heel and ran with all her might over to the Mission house.

Christy flew up the stairs, wishing Miss Alice was home. She flung herself on her bed, sobbing loudly. After some time, she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked up at her open door, wishing she had closed it. Christy wiped her eyes and sat up, not wanting to embarrass David if he was bringing his Mother into the house. She was relieved when Neil peered around the doorway at her.

"What is the matter, lass? I could hear you weeping from downstairs!" he exclaimed walking into her room.

She stood up and flung her arms around his neck. He rocked her back and forth while she sobbed.

"I… David…I," Christy began.

Neil helped her back to her bed and she sat down. He pulled the stool up next to her and held her hands.

"I'm here now, love… Do you want me to tell you about my day, while you have a drink and dry your eyes?" he asked quietly, squeezing her hands.

She nodded and he handed her a handkerchief and a glass of water from her nightstand. Christy sipped the drink and wiped her face. Neil stood up and held out an arm. She put the glass down and took it. He opened the doors and walked with her onto the balcony. Neil smiled at the way the view soothed her troubled spirit.

"I spent many hours looking after colicky twin babies up on English Mountain . The parents are quite young and they needed a lot of advice about making poultices and such. I'll send Alice up there in a few days. Young May Belle trusted her with the births, so I think she'd prefer Alice to give her some more tips," Neil told her.

Christy smiled, "You need to have a hearty meal and a rest, Neil."

"I also need to spend time with my lass," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Neil. I love this beautiful brooch," she said, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad! I sent George some ideas about jewellery. He found this thistle design in a boutique in Asheville ," Neil told her.

"Why is the thistle important to Scots?" Christy asked, caressing the precious brooch.

As they walked Christy rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his deep Scottish brogue, and looking out at the sun setting over the mountains.

David looked at Neil in exasperation. Christy looked at Ruby Mae and held her finger up to her lips. Alice and George looked awkwardly around the table.

"Oh, Preacher, I'm sorry!" Ruby Mae exclaimed.

"It's alright, Ruby Mae. I haven't told Mother all of my news, yet. You all say Grace and begin supper. Mother and I will be in the parlour," David said.

The Grantlands walked into the parlour and the group at the table heard raised voices. They looked glumly at each other. Christy quickly stood up and shut the kitchen door.

Christy dressed quickly and snuck out of the house on Tuesday morning. She knocked on the door of the bunkhouse, and pushed her way in, when David opened the door.

"I came to see if you were alright, David," she exclaimed, sitting down at the small table.

"Mother just needs time to cool off, Christy. I think Alice will take her under her wing," he replied quietly.

"What can I do to help?" Christy asked.

"You will be very kind to Rose Flannery and…" David began.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

David smiled, "and please don't let Mother offend you so. She wants me to move back to Boston and marry into the right social circle. I just…"

"David, my Mother had the same sort of ambitions until she saw how happy I was with Neil. Hopefully, your mother will come around, too," Christy replied.

"Thank you, Christy. I'll go and collect the eggs for breakfast and see you in the Neil put a hand on Christy's trembling arm, "I'd be delighted to give you a tour of my laboratory some time, Mrs Grantland. The more people learn about this important work, the more we are able to find cures… Christy is very passionate about education."

"I see," Mrs Grantland said, looking away from the defiant glare of the young woman.

"Beatrice, how about David and I show you the sights of Cutter Gap today?" Miss Alice asked the older woman.

"That would be enlightening, Alice ," Mrs Grantland said, sipping her tea, "I meant no offence to you, Miss Huddleston or to you, Doctor MacNeill. Perhaps my son is right – I am a little set in my ways. I will try to see what he loves about this place. Excuse me while I find my parasol."

Mrs Grantland left the room quietly.

"I'm sorry, David. I saw red," Christy said, looking at her friend apologetically.

"Mother is used to having her own way and judging people too easily. We all have to be patient with her," David replied, smiling at them all.

"Mother came round when she saw how happy Neil and Alice made Christy last Christmas, and how much she longed to come home through all of her months of studying in Asheville," George told him and jammed another piece of cornbread in his mouth.

"Thanks, George. Alright, Alice let's get started on these dishes and then pray that my Mother will marvel at the beauty of the mountains and people God sustains here!" David said jovially.

Christy kissed Neil on the cheek and grabbed her lunch pail and satchel, "Let's go, Ruby Mae. I need to grade some papers before school. You can read the part of Beauty while Rob checks the scripts before this afternoon's auditions."

Ruby Mae followed her out of the door giggling.

Neil walked up the schoolhouse steps as the children ran outside for the dinner spell.

"Howdy, Doc!" several children called.

Neil found Christy sitting on the step at the front of the room, sewing curtains.

"Good afternoon, lass. I thought we could have lunch together," he said, walking forwards to sit beside her.

Christy leant over and kissed him, "I ate my lunch at recess. I barely ate breakfast after… Well, I shouldn't have lost my temper with David's mother. It just makes me so mad when people are prejudiced about you, just because of where you are from."

"I appreciated your fiery pride in me, Christy. I don't think she realised how forthright you could be," Neil chuckled and ate a sandwich.

"I'll have to be more patient with her. I cannot judge her based on where she is from or how she seems, either. Swannie didn't come in today. Is Wilmer alright?" Christy asked worriedly.

"Yes, I gave him more medicine again today. He has not had a seizure all week. You've done wonders with Swannie, lass. I told her that I would be helping you this afternoon and that she should feel free to stay at home with her son. She seems so much more content. She was tidying up the cabin when I left there this morning," Neil told her.

"I'm glad. Do you think that they will ever send Wilmer to school?" Christy asked.

"His mind is still damaged, love. He has trouble recognising people and places at times. He never learnt to speak," Neil replied, hesitantly, chewing on a crust of bread.

"Mountie couldn't speak before I worked with her. Nothing is impossible with God, Neil," Christy said hopefully.

"Why don't we ask Nathan and Swannie if he can come to the play and go from there?" Neil suggested, finishing his lunch.

"That sounds great. We should go and check on the children. When they are this quiet it always makes me think they're up to something!" Christy exclaimed.

Neil stood up and put his lunch pail on her desk. Christy put her sewing to one side and reached for his hand. He helped her up and they walked outside into the July sunlight.

Christy looked at Neil in surprise, "Where are they all?"

Neil shrugged, "Hide and Seek?"

They walked around to the back of the building and looked around the corner. Many of the older children were sitting in the shade of the Charter Oak, while the younger children were playing a game.

Christy leant forward, "Are they enacting a funeral?"

"Sam Houston is on his feet. I think it's a wedding," Neil told her, straining to hear and see, "I think they're pretending that it's our wedding, lass!"

Christy giggled and squeezed his hand. They crept closer to watch.

Creed Allen was talking in his best 'Preacher' voice, "I used to think her mighty purty myself, Doc. I's got to know that you'll take good care of my friend, before I can let yer exchange rings with her. Will yer keep looking after her when she gets sick?"

Sam Houston stepped forwards and Lulu kept a tight hold on his arm. Neil winked at Christy who suppressed a laugh.

"I will look after her even when she puts her hands on her hips, stamps her foot, goes all red in the face and yells at me," Sam Houston announced.

A few of the children clapped. Neil squeezed Christy's hand.

"Now, Miz Christy, will you love the Doc even if he gets more ornery?" Creed asked, poking Lulu in the arm to get her attention, because she kept making eyes at Sam Houston.

"I don't bat my eyelids at you, do I, Neil?" Christy whispered, leaning back against the building.

"You can anytime you like. I don't think David will have to jab at you during the ceremony!" he teased.

They looked back around the corner of the building. Ruby Mae handed Lulu a grass ring and she put it on Sam Houston's finger. Little Burl handed Sam Houston a grass ring, and he put it on Lulu's finger.

"Shorely in the eyes of the Lord, you two now be husband and wife," Creed announced.

Lulu puckered her lips, and Little Burl and Creed pushed Sam Houston towards her.

Christy glanced up at Neil, "I don't think that will happen at our wedding, either!"

Neil smiled and bent down to kiss her passionately. They looked back around the corner when they heard the loud humming and singing.

Several of the students danced around Sam Houston and Lulu: Rob and Ruby Mae, John and Bessie, Wraight and Lizette. Suddenly the music and dancing stopped. Christy looked at Neil in confusion. When she looked back at the 'wedding' the boys had all gathered next to Sam Houston. He dodged their hands a couple of times, then they picked him up and carried him away from the 'bride'.

"We got the Doc, wimmen folk," Zach called out to the girls.

"Your turn, Miz Christy, we gotta put you to bed!" Bessie called to Lulu.

The girls all pounced on Lulu, who blushed furiously and struggled as they carried her off behind the Charter Oak.

"What are they doing, Neil?" Christy asked incredulously.

"It's one of the mountain traditions, lass," he said hesitantly.

Christy heard a shout and she looked back around the corner. The boys dragged Sam Houston along the ground towards the Charter Oak.

Christy stepped forwards several steps, clapping her hands together loudly.

She forced a smile, "Breaks over, children! Let's go and hold auditions!"

Christy turned back and took Neil's hand as they walked around to the front of the building.

"Will you tell me what all of the traditions at a mountain weddings are, later, Neil?" she asked quietly.

He squeezed her hand as they walked up the steps, "You may want to ask Fairlight about them, lass. I will tell you, though, if you want me to."

She kissed him on the cheek, "I will need to speak with you about… after the wedding at some point. May we talk about it later, Neil?"

He nodded and took a seat at the back of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Christy rang the bell and greeted the children as they came back into the room. She walked up to her desk and picked up a pen and a pad of paper.

"Now, boys and girls, I am going to choose the people who will play the characters in 'Beauty and the Beast.' Let's cast the Father first. If you would like to play that part you need to line up, shortest to tallest, in front of me and prepare to say your line, when I call on you," Christy announced.

Several boys stood up and jostled about as they got into a line. Each stepped forward when she called their name. Several looked away or stumbled. A couple forgot the line.

Sam Houston looked her square in the eye and spoke loudly, "I know I shouldn't have stolen the rose, sir. It's for my daughter, Beauty. Please let me go so I can see my girls one last time," Sam Houston clutched his hands together in front of his chest and knelt in front of Christy.

Neil and the children looked at Christy, who chewed on the end of her pen for a minute and then wrote something down.

"That was excellent, Sam Houston. You shall play the part of Father," she announced.

Everyone clapped as Sam Houston rushed forward to shake the teacher's hand. Everyone sat back down.

"Now, we shall cast the part of Beauty. I want any girls who would like to take on this role to line up in front of me. You will act out a scene and then take your seats while I decide who will play the role. Remember that there are lots of funny and pretty sisters in the play, too. I will lie on the floor, pretending to be the Beast in his time of despair. I want you to deliver the line from the end of the play, before he becomes a prince," Christy announced

She walked around her desk and sat down on one of the curtains. She gathered her skirts around her and lay down. Christy curled up and pretended to shiver. Wanda Ann, Zady, Becky, Vella, Clara, Lizette, Ruby Mae and Bessie, all came forward one at a time. The younger girls spoke too softly and did not touch her.

Ruby Mae almost crushed her as she held her and kissed her all over her face, "Oh my! You are near death from despair! Oh! Forgive me, my love, for staying away so long! Oh! Please don't die! I'd be plumb worn out by crying, if'n you did! If you live, I'll shorely marry you!"

Christy heard several people laughing and clapping.

She wiped her face, "Thankyou, Ruby Mae. It is your turn, Bessie."

Bessie reached for one of Christy's hands and held it to her cheek, before kissing it, "You feel so cold, sir. You are near death from despair! Forgive me, my love, for staying away so long! Please do not die! If you live, I shall marry you!"

Several students clapped as Bessie walked back to her seat. Christy got to her feet and paced up and down a few times, thinking about it. She didn't want to offend either Ruby Mae or Bessie. She picked up her pad and pen and wrote notes.

"Children, this is a very important part. I think Ruby Mae and Bessie tried the hardest to capture the character. I would like Bessie to play Beauty and Ruby Mae to be her understudy. That means that if Bessie gets sick, Ruby Mae will perform on the night. They will have to spend a lot of time practising together. The other girls will all play the sisters," Christy announced.

Christy was relieved when Ruby Mae and Bessie hugged each other as everyone clapped. She beamed at Neil as she sipped her drink and the children chatted happily.

"Alright, children, we will now hold the audition for the part of the Beast. I will play Beauty in the same scene you just saw. If you would like this part, line up shortest to tallest in the aisle. You will have to step forward, crumple on the floor, shiver and wait for me to say my line. You have to make-believe. Remember it is as if the love of Beauty can transform you into a handsome prince. Let's get started," Christy announced.

The children laughed as Creed staggered forwards clutching his chest and head. He fell in a heap and shook a lot. His feet thudded against the desk. His eyes rolled in his head. Christy stepped forward and tried to clutch his hand, but he shifted away from her. She said the lines and he suddenly stopped moving and sprang to his feet. He attempted to pick her up. The room burst into applause. Several of the other boys were also melodramatic when they auditioned for the part. Rob and John were both very good. Christy decided to give John the part because he was the most confident and clearly-spoken. Rob would be the understudy. She wrote notes on her pad.

Christy turned to announce her decision and heard giggles. She looked up to see Neil standing in the aisle.

"May I audition, Miss Huddleston?" he asked, bowing.

"You don't want to be in a school play, Doctor MacNeill!" she exclaimed.

"He wants you to say the lines to him, Teacher," said Creed, rolling his eyes at her in exasperation.

"Well, then, let's see how good an actor you are, Doctor," Christy said teasingly, stepping to one side.

Neil's brow furrowed, he rubbed at his eyes and pulled at the ends of his hair. He sat down on the floor as if he could no longer bear to stand. He rocked back and forth a few times and then fell on his side. He twisted around a little, then he pretended to shiver.

Christy reached for one of Neil's hands and held it to her cheek, before kissing it, "You feel so cold, sir. You are near death from despair! Forgive me, my love, for staying away so long! Please do not die! If you live, I shall marry you!"

Neil suddenly sat up. He looked at her incredulously. He held her hand to his heart and then touched his face with his other hand, as if he had been magically transformed. He got to his feet and picked her up. He carried her out into the sunlight. The children stomped their feet and whistled at them.

"Soon, you will tell me that you shall marry me for real, lass," Neil whispered as he carried her back up the aisle and placed her on her feet at the front of the room.

She smiled at him as he walked to the back of the room to take his seat. The children chattered excitedly as she took another sip of water.

"Now, class, John Spencer will play the Beast and our brilliant writer, Rob Allen, will be his understudy. Creed will play the funny servant who looks after Beauty at the castle," Christy announced with a warm smile.

"Put it thar, Teacher," Creed announced, rising to shake her hand.

He bowed as everyone clapped. Several of the boys patted John and Rob on the back and the girls whispered and giggled.

"I am very proud of you all, children. We have had a good day, haven't we? I was very pleased with your warm greeting of Mrs Grantland, and your work in spelling and arithmetic improves every lesson! Now, I have spoken to Miss Alice and Reverend Grantland about when to hold the play. We will formally announce this at church on Sunday. It will be held the following Friday afternoon, July 11th. Mrs O'Teale and Mrs Spencer have been such a blessing to us; if your parents want to be part of the play, they can drop in at any time," Christy said.

The students murmured happily to each other.

Neil stood up and walked down the aisle to get the children's attention.

"Now, it's time for physical education. Did you have any ideas, Doctor?" Christy asked.

"Well, I thought we'd all go hunting!" Neil announced.

"Hunting?" several people exclaimed.

"Well, children, you will need to come on a long walk with us, while I give Teacher a lesson. Let me draw a diagram and make a few points," Neil smiled at them and winked at Christy.

"I'm intrigued," Christy whispered and patted his arm.

Christy walked over and sat in the front row next to Ruby Mae and Bessie, while Neil walked around to the chalkboard. He erased the spelling words and fractions and began to draw mountains and a valley.

"This is God's Fist and this is the valley below it. We are going to walk up there and sit down, and we will teach Miss Christy more about the local animals. I also think, since we aim to keep her here, that she should be able to handle a rifle, so you can watch while I give her a lesson. What do you think?" Neil asked them.

"It sounds like a mighty fine idea, Doc!" Little Burl exclaimed, wriggling in his seat.

"It'll be an adventure!" Ruby Mae giggled.

Christy nodded at him and was swamped by hugs from eager girls.

"Well then, I will go and grab a rifle and leave a note over at the Mission house, while you each drink plenty of water. We will meet outside in five minutes," Neil announced.

Neil walked at the front of the group with several boys, while Christy kept an eye on the smaller girls at the back. The sunlit-dappled leaves shone in the trees as a cool breeze blew the branches. Neil walked back to offer her his arm as they climbed up God's Fist. He helped her over to a boulder and the children gathered around them, sitting in the shade and pointing down into the valley. Neil unslung the rifle and put it carefully on the ground at his feet. He cleared his throat to get the children's attention.

"I will appreciate your help while I teach Miss Christy. Raise your hand if you can name types of animals that live in our Cove," Neil announced, beginning to point to the children.

"Hounds," Sam Houston said.  
"Deer be common," Becky announced.

"Coons and turkeys," Creed said.

The group chuckled as Creed gobbled loudly and flapped his arms.

"I seen a beaver in the stream by our place," Vella quietly told him.

"Possums and squirrels," Ruby Mae said proudly, when it was her turn.

"Tree frogs and bullfrogs," Little Burl said, when Neil pointed to him.

Several of the children laughed as Neil made frog sounds and suddenly hopped towards their teacher who smiled up at him.

"Mice and rabbits," Mountie shyly said.

"Chipmunks," Zach said, bucking his teeth at his teacher.

"Foxes and bats!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Skunks," Bessie said.

Neil laughed as Christy and several of the children wrinkled their noses.

"Lizards and snakes," Rob said, when Neil pointed to him.

"There's trout, mountain bass, sunfish, and crawdaddies in the criks and rivers," John told them.

"There's lots of birds, too: thrushes, ravens, cuckoos, warblers, owls, hawks and eagles!" Lizette exclaimed.

"Hornets, bees, wasps, ticks and spiders," Wraight added, causing several people to shudder.

"Don't forget bears!" Creed exclaimed.

"Aye! Alright, children, they were all very good suggestions. I treat a lot of injuries caused by people accidentally disturbing or stepping on animals, reptiles or insects. Many of the creatures you mentioned will strike back if they are cornered, inflicting painful wounds or poisonous stings. Two of the most dangerous are the black bear and the timber rattlesnake. We must always have our wits about us when we walk through our mountains. I pray for you all everyday. I want all of you and Miss Christy to feel safe here. That is why I am going to teach her more about handling a rifle, in case she ever has to shoot a rabid animal or stop a bear from attacking someone. Now, I need you all to move back to the top of the lookout, while I show Miss Christy how to hold the gun," Neil said.

He waited patiently until they all moved back. The children chatted quietly as they watched their teacher stand up next to him. He picked up the rifle and placed the stock against her shoulder, speaking quietly to her. He helped her to hold the weapon correctly and stepped behind her to brace her as she pulled the trigger.

They heard her laugh nervously as she fired a bullet up into the air across the valley, and fell back into Neil slightly. He taught her how to reload the rifle and she fired off three more shots. Neil then took the rifle back and slung it over his shoulder. The children clapped for their teacher as she walked over to them.

"Thank you for your help, children, you may all start walking to your homes now!" Christy announced.

Several children hugged her; others waved as they chased their brothers and sisters towards their cabins.

"That were a mighty fine lesson, Doc!" Ruby Mae exclaimed as she walked next to Christy and Neil back towards the Mission .

"Thank you, Ruby Mae. Your teacher is a quick study!" Neil replied, putting an arm around Christy.

"I am becoming less 'citified', aren't I?" Christy grinned at them both.

"What do you think Miss Flannery will be like? I can't wait to meet her!" Ruby Mae gushed.

"She sounds like a kind woman, Ruby Mae. We will help her to feel at home. Remember we have to be patient with Mrs Grantland, too," Christy replied.

"What will we have for supper?" Ruby Mae asked them, as they reached the Mission house meadow.

"I have a hankering for blackberry cobbler!" Neil announced.

"I'd be happy to make some, Neil," Christy smiled.

She stepped away from him and did five cartwheels across the grass, landing on her feet. Neil chuckled and clapped. Ruby Mae chased after her teacher and giggled as she hugged her tightly to herself. Ruby Mae ran over to get the washing in. Neil stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Christy, kissing her tenderly, before they went inside the house.

"George! You look beat!" Christy exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen and joined him at the table.

Christy poured them glasses of water and passed them to the men.

"Oh, you're back! You just missed Fairlight! She is a wonder! Bird's-Eye and Nathan are as strong as oxen! I brought the patient files you asked for back with me, Neil. Here you go," George replied, passing a stack of papers to the doctor.

"Thanks, George. Perhaps, I should be paying you, too, lad," Neil offered, smiling at Christy's brother.

"Oh, no, I am happy to help. I'm enjoying staying here immensely! We stopped by Dan's cabin on the way back and I gave him the medical journals you mentioned that he was after," George told them.

"Thanks again, lad," Neil replied.

"Alice, David and Mrs Grantland aren't back from their tour yet. How was school?" George asked Christy.

"Well, the children were very eager to meet David's mother! I cast the play; Ruby Mae will be Bessie's understudy for the part of Beauty. Neil took us all on a nature walk and gave me my first shooting lesson," Christy told her brother.

"Your sister has left out the most fascinating part of the day!" Neil exclaimed.

George raised his eyebrows and looked carefully at Christy's averted eyes, "What are you leaving out?"

"The children acted out my wedding to Neil during the dinner spell," Christy smiled.

"Oh! I wish I had a photograph! I wish I'd been there!" he teased.

Ruby Mae bustled into the room, "Hello, George. You shoulda seen yer sister. She done five cartwheels on the way back from our walk!"

"Good afternoon, Ruby Mae. I saw Christy do eight in a row in a park once, but she did get such a scolding from Mother for getting dirt on her new skirt! Congratulations on becoming Beauty's understudy!" George exclaimed.

Ruby Mae beamed and walked over to wash her hands.

"Please don't tell too many embarrassing stories about my childhood, George!" Christy playfully pouted at him, as she put on her apron.

"I'm going to go and tidy up a bit before supper. I know Neil has patient notes to update and we mustn't distract him from his work, Christy, darling!" George said, sounding like their Mother.

Christy threw a tea towel at her brother as he ran out the door. Neil chuckled at her and she walked over to kiss him quickly.

"You can spread out your papers on this side of the table, while Ruby Mae and I make supper," she told him.

Neil nodded and set to work, glancing up at Christy fondly as she worked on the cobblers with Ruby Mae.

"George said it be yer birthday soon, Miz Christy," Ruby Mae said as they placed them in the oven.

"I was born on July 12th . My birthday is the day after the play… the Saturday after next," Christy replied distractedly, adding wood to the stove.

"How old will ya be then?" Ruby Mae asked, stirring the rabbit stew on the stove.

"I'll be twenty-one, Ruby Mae," Christy answered her.

"Most uns in the Cove are married with children by then, Miz Christy!" Ruby Mae exclaimed.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm being courted by Doctor MacNeill, then, isn't it?" Christy replied, turning around to smile at the bemused expression on Neil's face.

"What do you want for your birthday, Miz Christy?" Ruby Mae asked, cutting up a carrot to add to the stew.

"I want all the people I love to be happy and safe," Christy replied, peeling a potato.

"I meant presents, Miz Christy! People in the Cove would wanna give yer preserves and the like," Ruby Mae replied.

"Well, I don't need to take food that they have stored for the winter, sweetie. Besides, Doctor MacNeill and my Mother have already given me several presents," Christy said, caressing her cross pendant happily.

"Uhh, your Mother gave you them books, didn't she?" Ruby Mae asked.

"Yes. Let me tell you about one of them, while we finish up here. It's called 'Pride and Prejudice,' and it's about a mother who wants to marry off her five daughters…" Christy chatted happily to Ruby Mae while they finished preparing supper.

"Good evening, it smells delightful, ladies! Mother and Alice are freshening up," David exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Thank you, David. I made rabbit stew based on Aunt Hattie's recipe. Will you and Neil please clear and set the table?" Christy asked.

Christy took off her apron and went upstairs. She walked up to her room. Christy washed her face and hands and straightened her hair. Then she called up to George that supper was ready. He came bounding down the stairs, looking sheepish.

"Are you up to something, George?" Christy asked, wiping the dust off his collar.

"Me, Miss Huddleston?" he replied innocently, "I'll race you to the table!"

Christy giggled as he suddenly stopped, making way for Miss Alice and Mrs Grantland.


	28. Chapter 28

"It's not straight, Neil!" Christy exclaimed in exasperation.

They were hanging a banner up in the parlour to welcome Rose Flannery to the Mission .

"I've only got two hands, Christy!" Neil said, reaching over to fix it up.

"I'm sorry. I just want her to feel at home," Christy said apologetically, as Neil stepped down from the chair.

"Keep faith. We'll do our best," he told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I see the cart!" Ruby Mae called into the house.

Christy and Neil walked out of the house and stood on the porch, beside Miss Alice and Ruby Mae. George waved happily to them, as David pulled on the horse's reins.

A tall brunette with light brown eyes nodded to them from her seat. David stepped down from his seat and walked over to hand her down. She smiled at him and he held her arm as they walked up the steps. George helped Mrs Grantland down from the cart and they followed.

"Miss Flannery, allow me to introduce you to Miss Alice Henderson, Miss Christy Huddleston, Miss Ruby Mae Morrison and Doctor Neil MacNeill," David stated formally.

Rose stepped forward and lifted the brim of her straw hat, "I am delighted to meet you all, thank you for your hospitality; it is a blessing."

Christy embraced her, "We will call you Rose and you will call us by our first names. Alice, Ruby Mae, Neil and I are very happy to welcome you to Cutter Gap!"

Rose looked relieved, "Thank you, Christy. David tells me that we are to share a room. Would you show me the way?"

David stepped back down to the cart, picked up her luggage and carried it inside. Alice, Beatrice and Ruby Mae followed him, heading for the kitchen. Neil and George took the horse and cart towards the barn.

Christy took the young woman's arm, "I love your dress. The light yellow reminds me of some flowers Neil gave me this afternoon. I'll show you."

"Thank you. Are you engaged to the doctor, Christy?" Rose asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I hope we will be soon," Christy replied happily.

David put the trunk and valise down on the spare bed and stepped back out of the room as they entered.

"I will have some refreshments ready for you in the parlour, Miss Flannery," he said, smiling at her.

"David, please call me Rose. Christy and I will be down soon," she replied quietly.

David nodded and closed the door behind them. Rose took off her hat as she walked across the room. She placed it on the dresser and washed her hands and face. She straightened her hair, and turned to smile at Christy, who was moving her luggage over towards the wardrobe.

"This will be your bed, Rose. I hope you will be comfortable. Oh, these are the flowers I mentioned. Aren't they lovely?" Christy asked.

Rose smiled and touched the soft yellow petals, "They are. Thank you so much for your kind welcome, Christy. David seems like a nice gentleman, and your brother was funny and charming, but Mrs Grantland seemed so stern. I did not know what to say!"

Christy took Rose's hand and they both sat down on her bed, "David is one of the godliest men I have ever known. He is a kind friend to so many people here. Life in these mountains can be very hard. David is looking for a wife; he wants someone to love and be loved by. His mother arrived this week for a surprise visit. She doesn't fully understand why he won't return with her to Boston and marry into her social circle, now that he can run a parish on his own. I am sure she will realise that you are a kind and charitably minded young lady, who could make him happy, as he works with the people that God has called him to serve."

Rose smiled and squeezed Christy's hand, "David and George were telling me that you convinced your parents to let you leave your privileged home behind you to come here to teach. I prayed about all the poverty I saw when I visited Father's mills around Knoxville . I convinced my parents that the Lord was guiding me to volunteer in the soup kitchens and they let me do it. I don't want to marry one of Father's business contacts. I want my life to count for something more. When I saw the advertisement, I pondered about whether this was my opportunity to seek a godly husband and find more people who needed my help. I think Father only agreed because he is convinced that I will see how difficult life is away from home and quickly return to Knoxville ."

Christy beamed at her, "Faith can move mountains. We will pray together every night while you see if this is where you are meant to be."

Christy led Rose down to the parlour. David, Neil and George stood up as they entered the room.

Rose nodded politely and sat down next to Christy on the lounge. David handed them both a glass of iced tea and the men resumed their seats.

"Thank you, David, this is lovely. I appreciate the banner," Rose said quietly, sipping the cool drink before placing her glass on the side table.

"Christy, Neil and the children made the banner for you to welcome you to the Cove," David replied.

"Fairlight made this iced tea before she left for the day. She is a great friend to us; she helps out around the Mission . Her family attends church, and her children come to the school," Christy replied, sipping her drink.

"Yer might purty, Miss Rose," Ruby Mae told her.

Rose blushed, "Thank you, Ruby Mae. I like your hair," she turned away, "I am pleased to meet you in particular, Alice . A friend at church, who knows of your work for Doctor Ferrand, spoke with such fondness of you."

Alice smiled, "We are looking forward to getting to know thee, Rose."

Christy held the young woman's hand, "Why don't you tell us about your life in Knoxville ?"

Rose smiled at her, "Well, my father is James Flannery. He…"

"The James Flannery of Knoxville , the wealthy industrialist?" Mrs Grantland asked in surprise.

Rose nodded shyly, "Father owns several mills and has lots of employees. He and Mother have lived on a large property near Knoxville for many years. My brothers are both away at university, but Father does not think that young women should complete further studies. He allows me to do voluntary work, be in the choir and serve on church committees."

"Christy volunteered at the university clinic while she finished her College course this year. How did you start volunteering, Rose?" George asked.

"I often visited Father at his mills. He would take me for lunch with an eligible… with a business contact of his. A few months ago, I got lost as I walked through the city looking for a mill he had just purchased. I looked around at the poverty I saw all around me. I was ashamed of how I was living my life. Hadn't the Lord said to feed the poor and help the sick? Near the mill, there was a soup kitchen. John and Helen Smith, a lovely Christian couple, had set it up. I convinced Father to let me work with them; they nourished people's bodies and souls," Rose told them, squeezing Christy's hand.

"We hope thee will see that that is our work here, too, Rose," Alice said, quietly.

"I will be going upstairs to have a rest before supper. Did you need some respite, Miss Flannery," Mrs Grantland asked.

"I love to cook, Mrs Grantland, if that is alright," Rose replied.

She nodded politely to the older woman as Mrs Grantland left the room.

"How about David gives you a tour of the Mission and then we'll get started on supper, Rose?" Christy asked her.

David stood up and extended his arm. Rose smiled and took his arm and they walked outside together.

"I hope this all works out!" Christy exclaimed as they heard the front door close, and rushed over to hug Miss Alice.

"She's so lovely and kind, as are thee! The Lord has blessed us!" Alice said happily, "I think I will go and check on Beatrice."

Alice left the room quietly and Christy took her seat in between Neil and George.  
Ruby Mae stood up and stared out the window, looking for the young couple.

"Well done, lass," Neil told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Christy. She barely spoke on the way over here, and David was so nervous!" George added.

"We will all help her to feel welcome. She can help with the children and sit with me in church! Maybe we could take her and David's mother for a tour of your laboratory, Neil," Christy said.

"No, uhh, I mean wait until… it's not finished, yet. Is it George?" Neil said.

"No, Christy. Crates everywhere! We want to show you when we've got, uh, everything moved in up there," George replied.

"Oh, alright then. Ruby Mae please step back from the window, you're fogging up the glass!" Christy exclaimed, giggling, and standing up to talk to the girl.

"Lord'a'mercy, Miz Christy! If Rob don't start courtin' me after not only seein' you with the Doc and now, Miz Rose and the Preacher, I don't know what I'll do!" Ruby Mae said, turning to face her.

Christy hugged her, "He's waiting until you've both finished school, remember!"

Ruby Mae nodded, "He did write another poem. It's in my room. Do you wanna see?"

Christy smiled, "Of course. I'll come up and you can read it to me while I do your hair!"

Ruby Mae ran out of the room and Christy kissed Neil on the cheek before

"That was close," George told Neil as she walked up the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

_July 11th, 1914_

_Dear Diary,  
This has been such a busy week! God has blessed me so much. I'm writing this by the pond in the early morning sunlight. I couldn't stay in bed any longer because I am too excited about the play this afternoon. The children and several parents have put so much work into it and we have had such a good time! I hope nothing goes wrong._

Rose has settled in well and David is smitten by her! She has been helping Fairlight, Alice and I around the house. Mrs Grantland seems to esteem her family's wealth, but I want her to look past that and see all of Rose's kindnesses. The children took to her straight away. Several families asked her to sit with them for Sunday lunch, but she stayed close by me, Neil and David.

George helped the boys finish the sets for the play, but he has been helping Bird's-Eye and Nathan moving supplies to Neil's cabin a lot. He seems a little worn out, but very pleased with his project.

I haven't seen Neil much this week. He has been very busy. One afternoon he gave me another shooting lesson; and we have spent a few happy evenings together after supper. Neil has given me more gifts: a new sketchbook, a paint set, a book about Scottish history, a quilting kit and lots of flowers. I must draw him more sketches and frame them for his birthday, which I think is in the second week of October. I wish he would propose! I would say 'Yes' in a heart-beat!  
- Christy 

Christy closed her diary and sat it next to her on the sunlit pier. She looked out at the ducks swimming contentedly among the reeds in the pond. A cool breeze blew as she stretched her arms out behind her.

"Good morning, lass," Neil said, sitting down beside her.

She leant over and kissed him, "I was just thinking about you!"

"Well, I was just thinking about you. I just ate breakfast quickly and saddled Charlie. I don't have a gift for you this morning, but I'll bring two with me to the play this afternoon," he said, holding her tightly.

"You being free to watch the play will be blessing enough!" Christy told him, kissing him again.  
"I'm looking forward to it! George is helping me out again today, lass. David and Rose will be free to help you and the children with the last-minute preparations," Neil told her.

She picked up her diary and stood up. He jumped to his feet and took her arm as they walked back over towards the house. He kissed her passionately then mounted his horse. George rode over on Prince and she waved as he followed Neil away down the track towards El Pano. She walked upstairs and put her diary back in the drawer, wondering where Rose was. Christy walked back down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Christy!" Rose said brightly as she sifted flour into a bowl, and added water.

"Hello, Rose, do you need me to fetch the eggs?" Christy asked.

"No, David already went out to get them for us. He's so kind, isn't he?" Rose asked her.

"Have you two discussed the future?" Christy asked as she stirred the bowl of batter.

Rose blushed, "Yes. He wants me to consider ringing Mother and Father with him to ask them…for my hand."

Christy put an arm around her, "You keep praying about it, Rose. We want you to be sure that this is the Lord's will for you."

David strode into the room and handed Rose a basket of eggs. He put a few more logs on the fire.

"You must be excited about the play, Christy!" David exclaimed, beginning to set the table.  
"I am! I am so proud of the children!" Christy told him.

Rose broke eggs into batter and continued to stir it. Christy helped her to make a large, steaming pile of pancakes.

Alice, Ruby Mae and Beatrice entered the room and took their seats. Rose carried the pancakes over to the table, and David held out a chair for her and pushed it in behind her. Christy sat down next to her, and David took his seat at the head of the table. They all bowed their heads.

"Lord, make us truly grateful for all of our blessings. We thank you for this food and for those who prepared it. We pray for the play this afternoon and thank you for the opportunities we have to minister to our neighbours. In Jesus' name we pray. Amen."

"Have the Doc and George left already?" Ruby Mae asked as she passed the pancakes to Christy.

"Yes. They're very busy, Ruby Mae," Alice said quickly.

"These are delightful, Miss Flannery," Beatrice told her.

"Thank you, Mrs Grantland. I like your brooch," Rose replied.

"Thank you, Miss Flannery. David's father Edgar gave this to me on our twentieth wedding anniversary," Beatrice replied.

"Please call me Rose," she said quietly.

"I will, if you will call me Beatrice, dear," Mrs Grantland told her.

Rose smiled at David's relieved face.

"Now, Christy, how can we help you to set up for this afternoon's festivities?" Beatrice asked.

"I appreciate your help, Beatrice! I know I can count on all of you! Well, we In the late afternoon sun, Christy walked back into the schoolhouse and admired the curtains, sets and costumes the students were wearing as they practised their lines at the front of the room. She sighed, relieved that everything was ready and greeted the families who had already taken their seats at the front of the room.

"Good afternoon, lass," Neil said, slipping an arm around her, when he reached her.

"Neil! I'm so glad you're here!" Christy exclaimed, kissing him passionately.

Several of the children whistled and clapped. Neil chuckled and Christy blushed.

"I have surprises for you outside. You will have to wear this," Neil said.

She looked at the blindfold, "Well, if you insist, but please don't make me turn crimson in front of the whole Cove!"

Neil smiled down at her. He turned her around and tied the scarf around her eyes.

"I'll have to carry you, lass. I don't want you to fall over a toddler or chair leg!" Neil announced.

"But, Neil…" Christy realised it would be foolish to protest.

He picked her up and held her tightly against himself as he walked out of the building and down the stairs. Several people giggled as they walked past the food tables.

"Are you taking me to the Mission house?" Christy asked, holding his shoulders firmly.

"Aye! We are going to the parlour, lass," Neil said.

He carried her up the Mission house steps, "Thanks for opening the door, George."

Neil carried her into the parlour and placed her carefully on the lounge.

"Now, Miss Huddleston, I promised to show you how much I love you. Are you ready for two more gifts?" Neil asked her teasingly, beginning to untie the blindfold.

"Enough of your fooling, Doctor MacNeill!" she said playfully and pulled off the scarf.

"Surprise!" George shouted, stepping away to reveal their parents standing behind himself and Neil.

Tears of joy fell down Christy's shocked face, "Mother? Daddy? I can't believe you're really here!"

William and Julia smiled as she stood up and hugged them both.

"We missed you so much, Girlie," William said, embracing her again.

"Do you really think we would be too busy to come for your 21st birthday, tomorrow, Darling?" Julia exclaimed, wiping the tears from Christy's face.

"But how, when?" Christy was flummoxed.

"Half the Cove knew about it, Girlie! Neil and George have arranged everything, Little Miss!" William exclaimed.

Christy turned around and kissed Neil on the cheek, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, lass," Neil grinned at her.

"Thank you, too, George," Christy said.

"Well, let's all go to the theatre, shall we?" George said, taking his mother's arm.

Christy linked arms with her father and Neil and followed George and Julia over to the schoolhouse.  
"You'll have to sit at the back I'm afraid. I'll see you all afterwards," Christy told them before running back to the front of the room. She pulled the curtain around behind herself and told the children to get ready. She stepped forward and nodded to Wraight who lit the candles in the room, dimmed by the heavy black curtains.

Christy held up a lantern and stepped forward, "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Cutter Gap Mission School 's production of 'Beauty and the Beast.' The children have all done excellent work this term. We would like to thank you all for your help and for coming to watch our play. I chose this story because it reminds me of how Jesus was willing to die in the place of people like us who did not deserve his mercy, and it has a message about the transforming power of love. We hope you enjoy 'Beauty and the Beast.'"

The audience whistled and clapped. Christy stepped behind the curtain, over to the side and watched the crowd's reactions as the children performed the play. She was very happy to see that the O'Teales had brought Wilmer along with them. The audience were delighted to see the girls dressed up. They stomped their feet when the Beast said that he would kill the Father for stealing the rose. They laughed at Creed's antics as he played the part of the Beast's servant, and almost tripped John and Bessie over in his enthusiasm. The crowd stood on their feet and clapped when Bessie said her final line and John, as the Beast, stood up triumphantly and took off the mask, Fairlight had made him.

Christy pushed all of the students forward while the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Bow," she called out, and continued clapping while the students bowed.

"Director!" she heard George shout, and the children pushed her in front of them. She blushed as the crowd continued to clap and call out. She raised her hand to get their attention. The children all went and found their seats.

Christy held up her hand and the room quieted, "I can't remember all of the people I have to thank. Please know that the Mission truly values all of your support. We love being able to minister to the Cove's people. Please join us for refreshments out…"

Christy looked astonished as Neil stood up and walked down the aisle towards her.

"I can't wait until your birthday, tomorrow, lass," Neil whispered in her ear when he reached her.

He turned to face the crowd, "You are all still invited to my cabin for the blessing service and birthday picnic, tomorrow, but I cannot wait another minute, folks! I have loved Christy Rudd Huddleston from the bottom of my heart for many months. Her family and friends have encouraged me to do this in front of all of the people she loves so much," Neil got down on one knee in front of her and held up a sapphire engagement ring, "Christy, will you marry me?"

Christy grabbed the ring and happily placed it on her finger, "YES!"

He stood up and embraced her, kissed her passionately and then wiped the tear from her cheek. She almost fell over when the crowd began to cheer and clap and stomp their feet. Christy reached for Neil and he held her tightly, dipped her and kissed her again.

Alice, David, William, Ruby Mae, Julia, George, Fairlight, Rose and Dan all raced forwards to congratulate them. Neil let go of her as she was swamped by several children. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Let's have a jollification outside!" Neil called to the crowd, reaching for Christy's hand.

They all made their way outside into the warm twilight. Jeb and several men tuned their instruments and began to play. People served food and danced around them as Christy and Neil stood holding each other tightly on the grass in front of the schoolhouse.

"I want to dance with you all night, but I also want to talk with you. Let's go for a walk," Neil suggested, extending his arm.

She took his arm and they beamed at each other as they walked over towards the pond. They sat down on the pier together. Christy held her ring finger up to her eyes and marvelled at the small, beautifully cut sapphire.

"Thank you so much, Neil! I'm so proud… I'm so happy! God has been so kind to us. We must set a date! What did you mean when you said people were coming to your cabin for a blessing service? How did you keep holding a birthday picnic a secret?" Christy gushed, clasping his hands.

"I have never felt this happy!" he replied, "I'm not sure about the date for the wedding; we need to ask your parents, lass. I would go and find David now and ask him to perform the ceremony this minute, but I think your Mother, in particular, wants to plan a lavish occasion. What was the next question?"

Christy kissed him passionately, "I just can't get used to it! I am Neil MacNeill's fiancé! Um… What's happening tomorrow and how did you keep it a secret?"

Neil chuckled as she nuzzled into his neck, "I'm the lucky one! Tomorrow, instead of having the church service here, it is being held up at my cabin. You see I took out a loan from a bank your Father recommended to me. I have been paying Nathan and Bird's-Eye and a few other men to modify our future home. George and I have also worked on it. I kept that part a secret by telling people at the Mission to not let you leave to look for me, when I left to do my rounds, or work on the cabin. We had to discourage anyone from touring the laboratory, too! I'll take you up there first thing in the morning. David is going to preside over a thanksgiving or blessing service. Everyone will bring their picnic lunches and you will be the guest of honour. George and I travelled around telling people in the last few days, begging them to keep it all a secret. "

"Ruby Mae has been a saint!" Christy giggled.

"She was one of the last people we told! Your parents are staying in her room tonight; she'll be 'sleeping' in your room, I hope you'll get some rest," Neil chuckled.

"I think I'll be too excited to sleep! I love my ring, Neil. Thank you so much!" Christy gushed, looking at the ring again.

"Your eyes have always reminded me of sapphires, lass!" Neil said, before kissing her passionately.

"Are you sure we have to wait to get married?" Christy said playfully, batting her eyelids at him.

He laughed loudly, "Love is patient! Let's go and join in the jollification; Aunt Hattie, Alice and your family will want to speak with us further."

"And I want you to teach me some more of the mountain dances!" Christy exclaimed.


	30. Chapter 30

***One year later*  
**

Christy closed her journal and stretched, rubbing her aching neck. She had thought that George was asleep until he spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do," he muttered, grimacing in pain.

"Neil!" Christy called out. She heard a kitchen chair quickly scrape across the floorboards downstairs.

Neil's boots thundered up the stairs and he rushed into the room. "Is it the baby? Did your water break?" He knelt beside his young wife's chair and placed a warm hand on her round belly.

"No," Christy shook her head, watching George anxiously. "I think he needs another dose."

Neil straightened up and began to prepare a syringe.

"Yeah, the medicine would be better than another dose of your stories! You think that faith can move mountains?" He yanked the blanket away from his legs and thrust the stump at her. "I can't even move out of this bed!"

"Go and heat up the soup, please, Christy," Neil said quietly, but resolutely. "Rose and David brought us a pot while you were reading."

Christy stood up, rubbed her back and then kissed her brother's clammy forehead.

He caught her hand as she turned to go. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"In pain," Christy nodded. "I didn't read you my journal to preach at you, George. I read it to remind you of all you did for me. Just because you can't walk, doesn't mean you can't help Neil to build the next extension on this cabin." She tucked the blankets back around him.

"You're not happy with having the first indoor plumbing in the Cove?" George teased her, remembering the wedding gift he had helped Neil to install.

Christy smiled and rubbed her belly, "Believe me, I'm grateful for it! This little one has had me up and down like a 'crawldaddy' for months."

She dropped his hand and turned to go.

"Stay, Christy," he called out, the pain from his wound spiking.

She looked to Neil who tilted his head to the chair. He was happy for her to stay as long as her brother wasn't griping at his heavily pregnant wife.

Neil swabbed George's arm and injected him with the opiate. He would have to send for more supplies. The number of young men returning from the Great War and needing their infected limbs amputated was almost too much to bear.

"You know that I wouldn't have walked back across these mountains and found happiness if it were not for you," Christy said, squeezing George's hand while she waited for him to drift off to sleep. "I shared my journal with you because I wanted you to see that you can overcome this horrible tragedy. God is..."

Her brother drowsily tried to focus on her face. "You won't let mother and father take me back to one of those city wards, will you? I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Please don't shut me away in..."

"We'll look after you right here," Neil assured him.

George slowly loosened his grasp on Christy's fingers. Neil tidied up and then walked over and pulled his wife to her feet.

She giggled as he scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her tenderly as he carried her to bed. Christy sighed contentedly as she snuggled against him.

She could not wait to start writing the next chapter of her journal. Christy knew that God would help them to carry all of their burdens and delight in all of their joys.

**The End  
**


End file.
